


THREE WORDS

by Time71091



Category: Naruto
Genre: Give Birth, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time71091/pseuds/Time71091
Summary: Ba từ. Với một câu đơn giản, vận mệnh của toàn thể thế giới shinobi đã bị thay đổi mãi mãi. Madara học được cách đối mặt với con đường khó khăn mà Hashirama để lại cho hắn cùng với món quà mà hắn không bao giờ mong đợi nhưng không thể vãn hồi.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 11





	1. CONCEPTION

**Author's Note:**

> Link gốc : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10731287/1/Three-Words
> 
> Repost từ blog của tôi : https://time710.wordpress.com/

**Author :**

Heart of PureSilver

**Translator :**

Time ( Seikusa Dang)

**Chapters :**

10 (Completed)

**Permission :**

Âm thanh chát chúa của những thanh kiếm va vào nhau vang khắp chiến trường. Xác của những Senju và Uchiha nằm vất vưởng khắp nơi, một số chết cứng đầy bi thảm. Những tộc nhân còn lại nhìn theo thi thể thân nhân cùng đồng đội của họ khi lắng nghe tiếng vọng của những trận ác chiến. Thủ lĩnh của hai gia tộc Senju và Uchiha không lùi một bước trong màn tử chiến của họ, đó là Senju Hashirama và Uchiha Madara, em trai họ đang mặt đối mặt trong cuộc đối đầu riêng của mình.

Madara chững lại cùng lúc với tiếng thét thi triển thuật của Tobirama và tiếng ho nhổ ra máu của Izuna. Hắn quay đầu về phía em trai, thân trái nó chảy máu đầm đìa và máu từ miệng tuôn như thác. Madara đánh rơi thanh kiếm của hắn, lập tức quên đi trận chiến với Hashirama để chạy đến hỗ trợ người em.

“Izuna !” – Madara thét lên, kịp bắt lấy thân thể yếu ớt của Izuna trong vòng tay. – “ Hãy cầm cự. Làm ơn. Anh sẽ cứu em, anh hứa.”

Madara đặt cánh tay Izuna vòng qua cổ mình, đỡ nó dậy, Izuna như không còn chút sức lực nào khiến Madara lo lắng tột cùng. Hắn đã thề hắn sẽ bảo vệ Izuna bằng bất cứ giá nào, hắn phải đưa nó ra khỏi đây. Madara ngẩn đầu lên khi nghe tiếng ai đó đáp xuống trước mặt, nheo mắt khi thấy Hashirama, tên Senju chĩa mũi kiếm vào hắn và Izuna.

“Madara.” – Thủ lĩnh của tộc Senju nói. – “Cậu không thể đánh bại tôi đâu.”

“Hashirama…” – Madara gầm gừ.

Khoảnh khắc sau đó lập tức làm gã Uchiha bất ngờ. Hashirama ném thanh kiếm xuống đất, anh bước đến chỗ Madara, đưa bàn tay thân thiện về phía hắn và nở một nụ cười thật tươi.

“Madara, tại sao chúng ta không kết thúc thế này ?” – Hashirama mở lời. – “Nếu Senju và Uchiha liên minh, những tộc shinobi khác cũng không có khả năng chống lại chúng ta. Xung đột sẽ được đặt dấu chấm hết, chiến tranh giữa các gia tộc shinobi cuối cùng cũng sẽ dừng lại.”

“Đừng nghe hắn anh à.” – Izuna phản đối. Madara lập tức quay lại với đứa em nhỏ. – “Đừng mềm lòng vì những lời dối trá của chúng…bọn khốn này đã giết hại Uchiha ! Anh sẽ…làm đồng minh với kẻ đã giết chết gia đình…hay bạn bè chúng ta ?”

Madara nhận thấy nhiều tử thi Uchiha nằm quanh đó, hắn biết Izuna nói đúng. Tại sao hắn lại hợp tác với một kẻ đã giết hại những người anh em khác của hắn. Tại sao hắn lại phải đàm phán với tộc trưởng của cái tộc đáng khinh đó ? Thế nhưng thủ lĩnh của họ là Hashirama, một người bạn cũ của hắn. Hashirama sẽ không nói dối về chuyện hệ trọng như thế này. Izuna vẫn đang chảy máu không ngừng và nó cần thầy thuốc càng sớm càng tốt; hắn có thể cảm thấy máu của đứa em thấm đẫm qua bên mình, hắn chỉ có một sự lựa chọn và hắn phải làm ngay bây giờ.

Trong một hoàn cảnh khác, Madara quyết định từ chối đình chiến vào thời điểm đó và trốn chạy cùng với em trai, quyết định đó sẽ đặt thế giới shinobi vào diệt vong trong tương lai. Thế nhưng, đã có một hướng đi không tệ như thế ở đây.

“Ngươi vẫn cứ ngu ngốc như ngày nào” – Madara cuối cùng cũng đáp lại – “Tốt thôi. Hãy chữa trị cho em trai ta và những Uchiha đang bị thương khác. Nếu như ngươi làm điều đó, ta sẽ cân nhắc lời đề nghị của ngươi.”

“Nhưng…anh ! Anh không thể làm vậy !” – Izuna há hốc vì sốc.

“Izuna, anh muốn bảo vệ gia tộc nhiều nhất có thể, đây là quyết định của anh. Anh không muốn nhìn thấy bất cứ ai chịu thêm đau khổ.”

Tên Senju kia cười toe toét, hắn từng thấy nụ cười giống hệt như vậy trên gương mặt Hashirama khi họ còn là những đứa trẻ. Anh đặt một bàn tay lên vai Madara siết nhẹ tay ngầm ủng hộ.

“Được rồi” – Hashirama nói – “Tôi sẽ đưa toàn bộ thầy thuốc đến đây nhanh nhất.”

“Onii-chan, huynh nghĩ đây là ý tưởng tốt hả ?” – Tobirama bất thình lình cắt ngang, bước tới cạnh huynh trưởng của anh ta. – “Anh biết bọn Uchiha nguy hiểm khó lường đến mức nào mà.”

“Hồ đồ.” – tộc trưởng Senju giận dữ, xua đi lo lâu của em trai – “Không liên minh nào có thể tồn tại nếu không có sự tin tưởng lẫn nhau. Đệ nên bỏ những ảo tưởng của đệ về Uchiha, họ không phải bùa nổ đâu mà khều nhẹ sẽ nổ tung.”

“Đệ có đề nghị khác” – Tobirama lẩm bẩm hít vào, hướng ánh nhìn thù địch về phía Madara và Izuna, lập tức được nhận lại sự thù hằn gấp mười lần từ Izuna.

“ _Tobirama_ ” – Hashirama cảnh báo, đôi vai anh chùng vai xuống khi anh khoanh tay và rời mắt khỏi anh em Uchiha. Khác với anh, Tobirama không có cơ hội làm bạn hay thấu hiểu Uchiha. Những gì cha anh dạy đã khắc sâu vào tâm trí đứa em này, càng tăng lên sau cái chết của Kuwarama, Itama và mẹ của họ. Chính vì vậy, Tobirama đã ôm sự thù hận trong một thời gian dài như một thói quen.

Hashirama thở dài, xem chừng họ còn nhiều thứ phải làm. Anh ra hiệu cho Madara đặt Izuna nằm xuống đất, chàng trai trẻ Uchiha phản đối, thét lên rằng cậu ta không cách chi có thể tin tưởng để một Senju trị trương cho mình. Madara vỗ về đứa em, hứa rằng sẽ ở gần đó nếu Hashirama tính làm gì đó khác; hắn ta sẽ không phản bội lại lòng tin của người bạn thân. Madara và Izuna cẩn thận quan sát quầng sáng màu xanh lá trong lòng bàn tay Hashirama, anh đặt tay lên vết thương đang chảy máu và tức thì cau mày. Tobirama đã gây ra nhiều tổn thương bên trong hơn mắt thường thấy được, vài cơ quan nội tạng của Izuna đã bị cắt rời. Nếu Madara mang Izuna đi sẽ có rất ít cơ may Izuna sống xót được với vết thương này.

Bắt buộc phải có y nhẫn trong bất kì tộc shinobi nào, Hashirama tự hào rằng bản thân anh tinh thông các nhẫn thuật về y tế. Anh có khả năng cứu rất nhiều người trong tộc của mình khỏi bờ vực cái chết và trả lại hi vọng cho những người họ yêu thương khi họ nghĩ rằng họ đã mất đi người đó. Anh sẽ cứu lấy mạng Izuna giống như anh đã làm với tộc nhân của mình, Hashirama hứa với lòng trong lúc tập trung nối lại các cơ quan nội tạng đã bị phá hỏng. Anh thậm chí không mảy may để ý rằng y nhẫn từ hai gia tộc Senju và Uchiha đã đến chữa trị cho những người bị thương khác đang nằm trên chiến trường.

“Hashirama ?”

“Ừ ?” – Hashirama ngẩn đầu lên.

“Ah…” – Madara tỏ ra lúng túng – “Cảm ơn.”

“Không có gì đâu.” – Hashirama mỉm cười.

“Không. Ý ta là…cảm ơn vì đã không từ bỏ hi vọng với ta…với Uchiha.”

Hashirama muốn nói gì đó đáp lại nhưng ánh mắt dữ dội của Izuna dành cho anh đã ngăn cản anh làm điều đó. Cậu em trai họ Uchiha biểu lộ rõ như sau : tránh xa khỏi anh của tao hoặc chết một cách kinh hoàng và đau đớn, tên khốn Senju. Hashirama quyết định hướng sự tập trung của mình vào vết thương của Izuna. Rõ ràng là cậu ta sẽ phanh ruột anh nếu anh có ý định lảng vảng quanh Madara, bất kể ý của anh tốt xấu thế nào.

Theo như anh được biết thì Izuna không thực sự hiểu anh trai mình. Madara là người anh em duy nhất còn sống, bởi vì thế Izuna quyết liệt bảo vệ anh trai giống như cách Madara đặc biệt thân thiết và bảo vệ Izuna. Họ có mối giao kết không hề giống bất cứ cái gì Hashirama từng thấy giữa những người anh em với nhau. Họ thân với nhau hơn Hashirama đối với Tobirama mà đấy là Hashirama đã đặc biệt thân với người em này hơn những đứa còn lại.

Hashirama có thể tưởng tượng được nỗi khổ đau tột cùng Madara phải trải qua nếu mất đi đứa em nhỏ của mình.

Hashirama nhíu chặt mày, anh sẽ không để điều đó xảy ra. Cho đến hiện tại anh vẫn nghĩ rằng Madara là món quà từ thượng đế, cậu ta là người duy nhất không đồng tình với những đường lối của thế giới shinobi lúc bấy giờ. Cậu ta là một đứa trẻ khờ dại khác, người cũng bám lấy niềm tin vào việc họ có thể thay đổi thế giới của mình và tạo ra nơi mà bọn trẻ con không phải chém giết lẫn nhau. Sau ngần đó năm Hashirama vẫn xem Madara là bạn và cậu ta chiếm một vị trí đặc biệt trong đời anh.

Hashirama nhướng mày với những suy nghĩ bên trong anh. Nghe gợi nhắc nhỉ ? Anh không thích Madara _theo cách đó…_ đúng không ? Không. Điều đó là không thể. Họ là bạn. Đó là tất cả những gì họ từng có.

Hashirama khâu lại mạn sườn của Izuna, anh đã chữa lành hầu hết thương tổn nghiêm trọng ở các cơ quan nội tạng của cậu ta. Anh nói với anh em Uchiha là Izuna cần phải tránh các hoạt động nặng nhọc cho đến khi vết thương lành hẳn. Izuna nhạo báng anh rằng cậu ta không nghe lệnh từ một Senju. Madara búng trán em mình, khiển trách nó vì bướng bỉnh. Izuna bĩu môi với anh trai, khoanh tay nằm bất lực trên nền đất, đây là cảnh tượng khôi hài Hashirama được chứng kiến.

Đó chỉ là sự khởi đầu. Anh đã xoay sở được bước đầu tiên để hướng tới việc biến giấc mộng thời thơ ấu thành sự thật. Tộc Senju và tộc Uchiha bắt tay nhau, chung tay ngăn chặn những cuộc chiến tranh quấy nhiễu Hỏa Quốc. Không tộc ninja nào có đủ khả năng chống lại sức mạnh của họ. Xung đột cuối cùng cũng được đặt dấu chấm hết đủ để Hashirama và Madara bắt đầu thảo luận về việc hình thành ngôi làng của họ. Hashirama nói rằng anh muốn nó được đặt tại chân ngọn núi nơi họ hứa rằng sẽ đặt ngôi làng. Madara không có gì để phản đối nhưng chỉ trích tên Senju kia cứ thích bám vào những ý tưởng trẻ con. Hashirama tự kỉ khi Madara bợp anh vì vẫn có thói quen xấu đó trước khi hắn xin lỗi.

Một khu vực đã được chọn, Hashirama tập hợp tất cả thợ mộc để bắt đầu xây làng. Trong lúc anh làm việc này Izuna và Madara chịu trách nhiệm xác định vị trí nơi đặt các tòa nhà. Izuna vẫn đa nghi, ngại đặt lòng tin vào các Senju nhưng anh trai của cậu đã giúp cậu hợp tác với họ. Điều đó không có nghĩa là cậu ta và Tobirama không chế giễu lẫn nhau mỗi khi họ đi ngang qua nhau. Hashirama lắc đầu khi thấy em trai của họ cư xử ấu trĩ như nào mỗi khi họ ở gần, Madara ngược lại không có gì lo ngại về vấn đề đó. Hắn không ưa Tobirama nhiều như Izuna nếu không muốn nói là còn nhiều hơn. Căng thẳng giữa họ thật khó chịu nhưng nó không bao giờ cản trở việc xây dựng ngôi làng.

Trong suốt thời gian đó Hashirama mới thực sự chứng kiến được năng lực chỉ huy và quyền uy của Madara. Không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên khi cậu ta trở thành tộc trưởng với khả năng chiến đấu thế nhưng Hashirama dường như đã không nhận ra rằng Madara đã xoay chuyển mọi thứ xung quanh một cách có tổ chức tài tình thế nào. Nó khiến anh dành một sự tôn trọng rất lớn cho bạn của mình.

Trước khi anh biết điều đó thì ngôi làng của họ đã được xây xong. Hashirama đứng trên đỉnh ngon núi nhìn khắp ngôi làng với Madara, mặt trời bắt đầu lặn trên nóc những ngôi nhà, chiếu rọi ánh sáng màu cam vàng rực trên những cái cây. Anh nhận thấy những người dân thường và shinobi tương tác với nhau. Anh thấy trẻ em chơi đùa vô tư mà không cần quan tâm đến thế giới. Một ngôi trường dành cho những shinobi đầy tham vọng đang được xây dựng nhưng nó sẽ sớm hoàn tất. Anh mỉm cười trước mọi thứ anh đã thấy.

“Thật khó tin…nhưng cuối cùng chúng ta cũng hoàn thành được giấc mơ hoang đường của mình.” – Madara nhận xét trong lúc chụp một chiếc lá trong bàn tay.

“Thành công !” – Hashirama hoan hô – “Bây giờ chỉ còn vài việc phải làm.”

“Như là ?”

“Ừ thì chúng ta cần một cái tên cho ngôi làng. Cũng cần bầu ra một trưởng làng nhưng tôi cần được lãnh chúa Hỏa Quốc cho phép trước khi làm. Mình vẫn còn thời gian để làm hai việc đó nhưng suy nghĩ trước cũng chả hại gì. Có ý tưởng gì cho cái tên không ?”

Madara lén nhìn qua cái lỗ do bị đốt cháy trên chiếc lá, quan sát ngôi làng.

“Konohagakure….thì thế nào ? Ngôi làng ẩn dưới chiếc lá ?”

Một đám mây u ám bao trùm lên Hashirama. – “Quá đơn giản. Cậu thấy gì nói đó.”

“Tốt thôi, ngươi có cái gì nghe tốt hơn không tên Senju ngu ngốc kia ?” – Madara nạt.

Hashirama cảm thấy giọt mồ hôi to đùng trên trán, cơn tự kỉ cũng tan biến ngay lập tức. – “Không có gì.”

“Thế thì đừng có trách ta vì đã đề xuất một cái tên đơn giản.” – Madara đáp lại, thả chiếc lá ra và nhìn nó bay theo cơn gió.

“Được rồi. Là Konoha vậy.” – Hashirama tuyên bố. – “Chúng ta nên ăn mừng nó trong buổi lễ khai trương.”

“Khai trương ? Đây có phải là một cái cửa hàng mới mở đâu, Hashirama.” – Madara nháy mắt.

“Cậu hiểu ý tôi mà. Giấc mơ của chúng ta đã trở thành sự thật. Đó không phải là cái gì đó nên ăn mừng sao ?”

“Ta đồng ý…”

“Tôi đã không có cơ hội bàn bạc với cậu trong một thời gian rất dài, bạn của tôi.” – Hashirama nói, đặt một bàn tay lên vai Madara. – “Tụi mình có thể trở về những ngày còn ném đá với nhau không ?”

Madara thở dài trước khi mỉm cười với bạn hắn. – “Được thôi, nếu ngươi cứ khăng khăng như vậy.”

Tim của Hashirama nhảy lên đến cổ họng, lúc nào anh cũng thấy ấm lòng khi nhìn thấy nụ cười của bạn mình. Thế nhưng lần này dường như nụ cười đó hướng về phía anh. Nội chuyện đó thôi đã làm anh hơi nóng mặt. Hashirama lắc đầu xua đi ý nghĩ đang nảy nở trong đầu. Dạo gần đây anh hay rối trí mỗi khi ở quanh Madara, anh chưa thể kết luận được tại sao anh lại cảm thấy thế về người bạn cũ. Anh luôn phấn khích khi ở gần cậu ta. Đấy có phải do những năm tháng mà anh buộc phải đối đầu với cậu ta trong khi trước đó họ là bạn ? Anh cũng không biết nữa.

Anh mang Madara đến ngôi nhà mới xây của mình và quyết định khui vài chai sake đặc biệt mà anh đã để dành cho một dịp thật đặc biệt. Anh mời Madara uống một chút nhưng gã Uchiha lịch sự từ chối. Hashimara chẳng nghĩ gì nhiều, Madara có lẽ không phải là một tên bợm rượu. Hashirama bắt đầu kể về những việc đã xảy ra sau cái ngày định mệnh bên bờ sông. Anh cho rằng đây là lúc thích hợp để họ kể cho nhau nghe về những gì đã xảy ra sau ngày hôm đó và tiết lộ những sự kiện anh đã trải qua cùng với gia đình. Hashirama muốn thể hiện cho Madara thấy anh không ngại kể chuyện cá nhân và anh tin tưởng bạn như thế nào. Anh nói về những buổi tập huấn của mình với các học trò y nhẫn, kể về một vài trò chơi khăm của mình cùng với mấy đứa em mà họ đã tự xoay sở ổn thỏa.

Anh không để ý việc mình đã uống bao nhiêu chén sake trong lúc nói.

“Và RẦM! mặt ông ấy đầy cơm.” – Hashirama cười lớn. – “Oh, cha đã nổi giận đùng đùng với tôi vì đã xúi mấy đứa em phá phách. Tôi nhận một cú đấm từ ông ấy cũng đáng lắm.”

“Ta ngạc nhiên vì cha ngươi chưa giết ngươi vô số lần.” – Madara nhấn mạnh. – “Ngươi can đảm hơn bề ngoài.”

“Nahhh…cái đó không phải can đảm,” – Hashirama lè nhè, đặt chén sake của anh xuống. – “Nếu tôi can đảm tôi đã nói cho cậu biết vài chuyện quan trọng.”

Madara chớp mắt hoang mang. – “Eh ? Ý ngươi là gì ?”

Hashirama tiến tới gần gã Uchiha. – “Cậu thực sự muốn biết hả ?”

“Hashirama, hơi sát quá rồi.”

Trong cơn say mơ hồ anh nhìn những điều rất khác biệt về người đàn ông đối diện mà anh chưa thấy bao giờ. Đối với một anh chàng mà nói thì…Madara cực kì quyến rũ. Những lọn tóc đen như màn đêm buông xõa xuống lưng, ôm lấy gương mặt quả hạnh nhân hoàn mỹ. Làn da hơi rám nắng nhưng lại làm nổi bật mái tóc và đôi mắt tối màu. Hắn trông đáng sợ trong mắt người khác nhưng Hashirama biết hắn là người sâu sắc. Mặc dù tránh bộc lộ cảm xúc tối đa, Madara lại là người tốt bụng và hiền lành. Không ai bận tâm tìm hiểu mặt đó của hắn, họ chỉ nhìn thấy bề mặt xù xì hơn là viên kim cương ẩn giấu bên dưới. Đó là lý do vì sao dân làng lảng tránh và khinh miệt hắn.

“Cậu đẹp lắm…” – Anh nói mà không suy nghĩ.

Madara há hốc miệng. – “Eh, chính xác thì ngươi đã uống bao nhiêu ?”

“Vừa đủ.” – Hashirama nói, tiến gần hơn đến mặt của Madara. – “Đủ để nói cho cậu biết cậu đặc biệt thế nào với tôi, Madara.”

Gã Uchiha nhìn chằm chằm vào Hashirama trong cơn sốc. Hắn không nói nên lời; không chắc mình biết cách đáp lại một lời tuyên bố táo bạo như thế. Hắn đông đứng khi Hashirama vuốt ve má hắn một cách đầy yêu thương. Gã Senju đẩy mặt Madara tới sát mặt gã, môi họ nhích lại gần nhau từng chút một. Còi báo động trong não Madara cuối cùng cũng chịu câm mỏ lại. Hắn đẩy gã Senju say xỉn ra khỏi mình, sắc đỏ nhuộm đầy gương mặt.

“Ngươi đang làm cái quái gì vậy tên dê xồm ngu ngốc kia ?” – hắn quát trong ngượng ngùng. – “Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với ngươi ?”

“Hoàn toàn không có gì hết” – Hashirama đáp, dịu dàng nắm lấy bàn tay đẩy anh ra. Đoạn anh đẩy Madara ra sàn. – “Tại sao lúc nào cậu cũng nghiêm túc quá vậy ?”

“Buông ta ra, Hashirama.” – Madara yêu cầu. Hắn nhìn gã Senju đang quỳ gối bên trên, nhận thấy hơi hướm vị trí mà mình bị ép buộc vào. – “Thật sỗ sàng!”

“Thả lỏng nào, Madara.” – Hashirama trấn an hắn. Madara căng người khi gã Senju cúi xuống sát hơn, hơi thở nóng hổi của anh quét trên mặt.

“Dừng lại. Ta…không muốn.”

Hashirama cười ranh trước vẻ khó chịu của hắn. – “Vậy sao cậu không chống cự ?”

“Câm mồm!” – Madara nạt nộ. – “Ta chỉ chưa muốn đập vào mặt ngươi, biết điều đi.”

“Madara, tôi nói cậu rồi cậu không thể đánh bại tôi.”

“Ngươi nghĩ rằng ta không thể đánh lại ngươi ngay cả khi ngươi đang say bét nhè ? Ngươi đánh giá thấp ta quá tên Senju ngây thơ kia.”

Hashirama chống tay xuống hai bên đầu hắn. – “Tôi chấp nhận lời thách đấu này.”

“Cái quái gì…”

Madara im bặt khi có đôi môi áp vào môi hắn, đồng tử mắt giãn ra khi nhận thấy Hashirama đang hôn mình. Không phải người nào bất kì mà là Hashirama. Không một ai khác. Đấy là còn chưa nói đến việc đây là lần đầu hắn hôn một ai đó. Chuyện này là chuyện cấm kị trong xã hội. Nó hoàn toàn không tự nhiên và đáng kinh tởm. Hắn bối rối hơn cả khi nhận ra tại sao hắn không đập vào đầu gối thằng điên này ngay từ sớm. Tại sao hắn hưởng ứng chuyện này. Tại sao hắn để chuyện này tiếp tục.

Gã Senju dứt ra, cúi nhìn hắn với đôi mắt vẩn đục, mê mẩn đầy khao khát. Hắn chớp mắt quan sát cảm xúc sâu trong đôi mắt đen tối kia.

“Tôi nghĩ là cuối cùng tôi đã hiểu ra cảm giác mà gần đây tôi hay cảm thấy là gì” – anh thảnh nhiên nói với hắn. – “Madara, tôi muốn cậu.”

Cằm Madara rơi bộp. – “Ngươi đừng đùa với ta, Senju. Ngươi biết cái này bị cấm.”

“Tôi không quan tâm thiên hạ nghĩ gì. Mà cũng đâu ai được biết.”

“Nhưng ta không thích ngươi kiểu đó.”

Hashirama nhếch mép tinh nghịch. – “Cậu không ?”

Madara cắn môi. Nói Hashirama không phải là một người trong danh sách “người quan trọng” của hắn thì là nói dối. Cũng là nói dối nếu nói hắn không quan tâm gã Senju ở mức độ nào đó. Thế nhưng chắc chắn là hắn không thích tên Senju này đến mức phải làm trò lén lút trong bí mật với anh!

Hắn để lọt ra một âm thanh lạ khi Hashirama bắt đầu kéo cổ áo cao của áo choàng Uchiha xuống. Thằng khốn biến thái này đang nhìn xuyên qua y phục hắn. Madara đập đầu vào đầu tên Senju theo bản năng, hai gã đàn ông cùng thét lên đau đớn. Hashirama văng ra đủ xa để Madara có thể ngồi thẳng dậy, anh xoa cái đốn đỏ lớn trên trán. Madara làm y hệt, cố gắng xoa dịu cơn đau nở rộ đến từ giữa thái dương.

“Ta đã nói với ngươi là ta không muốn, thằng ngu này.” – hắn nghiêm mặt, sharingan lóe sáng trong căn phòng mờ ảo. – “ Bỏ ý tưởng đó ra khỏi cái sọ dày của ngươi ngay.”

“Cậu chắc không ?”

Hắn quay đầu qua một bên, phát hiện ra Hashirama đang ở đây. Từ lúc nào mà anh đã ở đàng sau lưng hắn ? Gã Senju vòng tay quay eo Madara và kéo hắn ôm vào lồng ngực, một tay khác luồn vào trong mái tóc hắn.

“Nó mềm quá, làm sao cậu chăm sóc tóc được thế này ?”

“Đừng hỏi ta về mấy thứ tầm thường như thế.” – Madara lầm bầm. – “Sao ngươi cố chấp quá vậy ?”

“Cậu nói rằng tôi nghĩ cậu không thể chống lại tôi và cậu sẽ không nỡ mạnh tay nếu tôi biết điểm dừng. Kiểm chứng để chắc chắn thôi.”

Madara đỏ bừng mặt. – “Ta không có ý như vậy.”

Hashirama nhếch mép lần nữa. – “Cậu không ?”

“Ngưng vặn xoắn lời của ta…”

Bàn tay anh du lịch xuống thắt lưng Madara. – “Cậu chưa bao giờ lùi bước trước thách thức nào, Mada-chan. Tại sao không bắt đầu luôn nhỉ ?”

Madara lườm gã Senju. – “Hashirama…gọi ta là “Mada-chan” lần nữa ta sẽ cắt lưỡi ngươi.”

“Thế có nguy hiểm không nếu tôi làm vầy ?”

“Bỏ tay của ngươi ra khỏi quần ta! Đừng — AH !”

Đó là chốn riêng tư. Không ai ngoài chính hắn được phép chạm xuống dưới đó nhưng Hashirama lại dễ dàng xâm phạm. Tên ngu ngốc đó gian xảo hơn những gì hắn biết. Madara bắt đầu cảm thấy hơi nóng quen thuộc không thoải mái lan tỏa khắp cơ thể. Hashirama trao cho hắn nụ cười đắc thắng như thể tên đó vừa giành được một giải thưởng danh giá.

“Đây rồi” – anh ngả ngớn – “Cậu tuyệt đấy, nhỉ ?”

“Ta chưa bao giờ nhận ra ngươi là một tên biến thái ngầm như thế.” – Madara rít lên. – “Thả tay ra, khốn khiếp.”

“Tôi không nghĩ là tôi sẽ làm thế.”

“Tên khốn nhà ngươi. Ngươi muốn gì ở ta ?”

“Tôi muốn cậu là của tôi.”

Madara nghiến răng lại, tình thế của hắn bây giờ rất nguy cấp. Hắn có thể cố đợi đến lúc Hashirama bất tỉnh nhưng chuyện đó có thể kéo dài đến vài giờ. Tộc Senju vốn khét tiếng vì trụ lâu hơn các shinobi khác. Madara biết rằng hắn không kiên nhẫn đến thế. Hắn cũng thừa biết rằng Hashirama sẽ tiếp tục quấy rối hắn cho đến kết thúc. Nếu hắn chịu hi sinh một chút…hắn có thể rời đi sớm chừng nào hắn muốn.

“…nếu ta làm chuyện đó với ngươi, ngươi không bao giờ được nhắc lại chuyện này với ta hay cho người khác biết. Không bao giờ. Rõ chưa ?”

Hashirama mỉm cười với hắn, vùi mặt vào tóc Madara. – “Rõ như pha lê luôn.”

**. TBC .**


	2. NEWS

**Author :** Heart of PureSilver

**Translator :** Time ( Seikusa Dang)

.

.

Madara chống tay lên cái xô đã thành người bạn thân mới của hắn, cảm thấy dịch mật lại muốn trào lên đến cuống họng. Hắn bụm miệng, lảo đảo tiến lại phía thùng nước nhỏ rồi ụp mặt vô để nôn, phun vào đáy thùng. Mồ hôi tuôn ra dữ dội khi hắn ói hết đồ ăn tối qua, đó là một bữa Inarizushi* ngon tuyệt.

Madara hít vài hơi, khẽ run tay quệt miệng. Hắn đã cảm thấy buồn nôn vài tuần qua, bây giờ nôn mửa đã trở thành một phần trong những hoạt động hằng ngày. Madara lơ đãng xoa ngực, phát hiện ra nó lại đau nhức, hắn không tài nào hiểu được chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Ngay lúc này hắn nghi ngờ hắn nhiễm một loại bệnh kì lạ ở bao tử.

Hắn đứng dậy vuốt thẳng quần áo và lau mồ hôi trên trán, bây giờ cái bụng rỗng không và hắn lại thấy đói bụng. Hắn nguyền rủa cơn buồn nôn khủng khiếp đang hành xác hắn, nó là cái vòng lẩn quẩn của việc ăn, nôn, rồi lại ăn. Tạ ơn trời, còn vài giờ nữa cho đến khi cảm giác ói mửa kéo đến giống như những đòn Mộc độn của Hashirama trên chiến trường.

Cây của Hashirama.

Madara rùng mình khi cơn tê dại dễ chịu chạy dọc dưới da. Một đêm hoang đường. Hắn nghi ngờ không biết tên Senju kia có nói thật không khi anh nói đó là lần đầu tiên của anh. Madara đã cho rằng hắn sẽ không thể hưởng thụ nếu suy xét tình thế lúc đó. Nhưng không, hắn đã nhầm. Đó chắc chắn là một trải nghiệm – nếu hắn dám nói? – là rất đáng nhớ. Sau đó hắn đã cố tránh mặt gã Senju nhiều nhất có thể. Mặc dù đã vài tuần trôi qua, mọi thứ chìm vào quên lãng nhưng hắn e rằng Hashirama vẫn nhớ về cái đêm đấy. Madara không muốn đối phó với những rắc rối nảy sinh sau đó, làm sao có thể gọi nhau là “bạn bè” được nữa sau những gì Hashirama đã nói với hắn.

Ba từ ám ảnh tâm can.

Tôi yêu em.

Madara quay đầu khi nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa, thấy Izuna đã bước vào phòng. Hắn lập tức ngừng xoa ngực, buông thõng tay xuống. Izuna lo lắng nhìn thẳng vào mặt ông anh, chạy tới bên hắn ngay tức khắc.

“Nii-san, anh ổn không ?” – cậu ta hỏi, đặt tay lên trán Madara. – “Em lại nghe thấy tiếng anh nôn.”

“Anh đã nói với em là anh ổn. Đừng lo lắng cho anh, Izuna.” – Madara đáp lại – “Sao cũng được, anh sẽ khỏi thôi.”

“Em phải lo chứ. Anh không bao giờ bị bệnh ! Nếu anh bị nhiễm một loại bệnh nan y nào đó làm suy yếu cơ thể anh từ từ rồi sao ?”

“Bình tĩnh đi. Anh sẽ không chết sớm vậy đâu.”

Cậu trai trẻ Uchiha nghiêm mặt tỏ ra không tin tưởng. Izuna phát hiện ra những cơn nôn mửa của hắn nên cậu ta nghĩ rằng Madara đang ở giai đoạn đầu của một căn bệnh nan y mà hắn đã mắc phải. Madara trao cho nó một nụ cười trấn an, vò xù tóc em trai khi hắn bước ngang qua và mở cửa. Hắn hít một hơi thật thật sâu vào trong mũi, bắt đầu đi xuống phố ở quận Uchiha. Hashirama muốn gặp hắn ở đỉnh núi để bàn vấn đề gì đó, Madara thực sự không muốn giáp mặt tên ngốc kia nhưng hắn không có nhiều lựa chọn. Hắn phi thân trên những tòa nhà băng qua làng, nó giúp hắn lên núi nhanh hơn. Khi Madara nhác thấy bóng dáng bộ quần áo quê mùa đến đáng ngạc nhiên của tộc Senju hắn liền rên rỉ khổ sở. Madara men theo sườn núi trước khi lên đến đỉnh và thấy Hashirama đang đứng nhìn hắn như chưa hề có gì đã xảy ra giữa hai người. Xem chừng tên kia đãng trí đến mức không thể nhớ gì cả.

“Madara!” – anh mừng rỡ. – “Đã lâu rồi không gặp cậu.”

“Vào vấn đề chính đi, Hashirama.” – Madara quát, đột nhiên cảm thấy tức giận. – “Tại sao ngươi muốn gặp ta ?”

Hashirama nao núng trước giọng điệu của hắn. – “Yessh** Sáng nay cậu thức dậy với một thanh kunai ghim trên đầu à ?”

“Ta thức dậy bằng sự thúc giục của cơn buồn nôn, không phải điều tốt nhất để bắt đầu ngày mới.” – Madara trả lời với vẻ lạnh nhạt.

“Tại sao cậu không — ”

“Có lẽ ta đã ăn nhầm một đĩa Inarizushi bị thiu. Không sao đâu, mặc kệ nó đi.”

“Được rồi.” – Hashirama nghiêm túc vào vấn đề chính. – “Chà, cuối cùng tôi cũng gặp lãnh chúa Hỏa quốc, họ yêu cầu ai đó trở thành trưởng làng, một thủ lĩnh lãnh đạo shinobi bảo vệ Hỏa quốc khỏi bóng tối : Hỏa Ảnh, hay còn gọi là Hokage. Cậu nghĩ sao ?”

Madara nhướng mày mỉa mai. – “Đó chính xác là một cái tên nghe cụt hứng.” ***

Một đám mây trầm cảm lơ lửng trên đầu Hashirama. – “Tôi không nghĩ nó tệ thế…”

Madara cười khẩy. – “Lúc nào cũng lạc quan đến ngu ngốc.”

“Này, tôi lạc quan là có lý do!” – Anh phản đối. – “Ngoài ra tôi cũng đang xem xét việc đề bạt cậu làm lãnh đạo làng.”

“T – ta sao ?” – Madara lắp bắp, chỉ ngón tay vào chính mình. – “Ta không biết chuyện đó…”

“Này, đây không phải lúc lo lắng đâu!” – Hashirama vui vẻ nói. – “Ngoài Uchiha và Senju ra thì tộc Sarutobi và Shimura cũng muốn vào Konoha.”

Madara mở to mắt ngạc nhiên. – “Ngươi nghiêm túc chứ ?”

“Và không chỉ họ đâu, những tộc khác cũng muốn tham gia. Ngôi làng này dần trở nên to lớn rộng mở hơn!”

“Thật…tuyệt vời. Thành thật mà nói ta không nghĩ chúng ta đi được đến mức này.”

“Ừ, chúng ta đã làm được, mấu chốt là thế.”

“Nhân tiện đây” – Madara hỏi. – “Chính xác thì ‘Hokage’ có vai trò gì ?”

Hashirama đặt một tay lên cằm suy nghĩ. – “Chà, công việc quan trọng nhất là bảo vệ làng. Cơ mà cứ theo cái tốc độ tăng trưởng này thì Hokage sẽ bận rộn hơn. Đó là lý do tại sao tôi muốn khắc mặt cậu vào vách đá dưới chân núi như một biểu tượng của người bảo vệ làng.”

Giọt mồ hôi hoang mang to đùng rơi trên mặt Madara, hắn nhìn xuống vách đá. – “Ngươi đang đùa à ?”

“Nhưng tôi nghĩ phải khắc sao cho nét mặt mềm mại chút, cậu trông hắc ám quá.”

“Rồi ngày ngày cái bản mặt trên đá đó sẽ đập vào cái mặt mốc xấu xí của ngươi.”

Hashirama bày ra vẻ tuyệt vọng. – “Nó đâu có xấu vậy…phải không chứ ?”

“Phải. Phải chứ.” – Madara cười ầm ĩ.

“Thiệt hả ?”

Madara định cười tiếp nhưng thay vào đó lại ngậm mồm, hắn che miệng khi cảm thấy cơn buồn nôn ban sáng đang quay trở lại như báo thù. Hashirama nhanh chóng để ý thấy dáng đứng không thoải mái của bạn mình, anh chạy đến bên Madara không giấu được sự lo lắng trong đôi mắt đen.

“Madara ? Cậu không sao chứ ?”

Hắn giật mình vì cái chạm nhẹ của Hashirama, lao tới tảng đá gần nhất trong tầm mắt. Cơn buồn nôn trào lên tận họng, hắn vội vàng nhảy qua tảng đá và một dòng nhỏ dịch dạ dày vọt ra khỏi miệng. Madara ho khan vài lần nữa trước khi bụng dạ không còn gì trong đó. Hắn run lên còn tóc mái thì bết dính vào mặt, quỳ xuống cuộn người ôm bụng khi vẫn còn cảm thấy buồn nôn khủng khiếp dù trong bụng không còn gì để nôn.

Madara cảm thấy có hai bàn tay giữ chặt đôi vai run rẩy của mình, hắn nhận ra Hashirama vẫn đang ở đây và nhìn hắn lo lắng.

“Ta không sao” – Madara rên rỉ, cổ họng vẫn còn đau nhói vì trận nôn trước đó.

“Cậu hoàn toàn không ổn.” – Hashirama nghiêm giọng. – “Tại sao cậu không nói với tôi là cậu không khỏe ?”

“Chỉ nôn liên tục thôi, ngoài chuyện đó ra thì ta cảm thấy khỏe. Có lẽ là bị ngộ độc thức ăn.”

_Ngộ độc thực phẩm kéo dài vài tuần, ai mà tin được._ – Gã Uchiha thầm nghĩ.

“Ừ….cậu cứ khăng khăng như thế thì thôi” – Hashirama nói với giọng không yên tâm. – “Nhưng nếu vẫn còn bị vậy, tôi khuyên cậu nên khám bệnh đi.”

“Ta có thể tự chăm sóc bản thân, Hashirama.” – Madara la hét giận dữ. – “Ta không phải trẻ lên hai !”

“Bình tĩnh đi ! Không cần gắt gỏng với tôi thế.” – Hashirama nói, giơ tay lên đề phòng.

Madara thở hắt ra và gãi đầu. – “Xin lỗi. Ta không có ý thét lên nhưng căn bệnh dai dẳng này làm ta căng thẳng.”

“Hãy thử dùng ít trà, nó có thể giúp làm êm bao tử của cậu phần nào.”

Chân Madara vẫn còn run, hắn ôm lấy phần bụng nhạy cảm. – “Ta nhớ rồi.”

Hắn nhảy xuống núi, đáp xuống mặt đất một cách thô bạo. Madara cần nghỉ ngơi thư giãn, hắn cũng cần ăn gì đó nhưng bụng sôi sùng sục từ chối tiếp nhận đồ ăn. Hắn vuốt ngực, cảm thấy khó chịu và mệt mỏi vô cùng. Madara bắt đầu quay trở lại quận Uchiha, lướt qua nhiều kẻ nhìn hắn xăm soi. Hắn ghét cái cách họ nhìn hắn; như thể hắn che giấu thứ gì đó xấu xa sau lưng họ. Thế nhưng giống bất kì Uchiha nào, hắn bước đi theo cách của hắn như thể ánh nhìn của họ chả có ý nghĩa gì. Họ chẳng là gì so với hắn.

Khi Madara trở về nhà, hắn nhanh chóng tự chuẩn bị một bồn tắm ấm áp. Lục Đạo Tiên Nhân ơi, hắn cần nó. Madara cởi bỏ quần áo, hắn nhận thấy đầu ngực đỏ bầm khác với màu hồng thường ngày. Hắn xuýt xoa khi chạm tay vào vùng ngực lần nữa, không hiểu tại sao lại đau nhiều vậy. Madara từ từ thả người vào nước ấm, thở ra nhẹ nhõm khi làn nước chạm vào da, cơ bắp thả lỏng, những cơn đau cả từ cái ngày đó dường như cũng biến mất.

Hắn chìm sâu vào nước, dìm mình trong vòng tay ấm áp của nó. Hắn muốn ngồi đó mãi…cho đến khi có cái gì đó quặn lên trong bụng. Lần này không buồn nôn. Nó hơi đau. Giống như có kẻ nào đó đang chơi kéo co bên trong. Hắn trồi lên khỏi mặt nước, đặt tay lên chỗ nhói đau, chuột rút cũng trở nên quá quen thuộc, hắn căm ghét nó như ghét việc nôn mửa. May mắn thay hắn đã ở một nơi thoải mái, hắn ngồi đó đợi cơn co thắt qua đi.

Cơn đau đến và đi nhanh như chớp. Hắn chậm chạp đứng lên rời khỏi bồn tắm, nước rũ xuống từ cơ thể. Madara nhìn xuống sàn trong lúc vắt tóc cho ráo nước và nhận thấy điều bất thường. Hắn chớp mắt nhìn lại, tự hỏi mình nhìn có rõ không. Hắn vén phần tóc mái ra sau tai, nhìn một lần nữa.

Cơ bắp săn chắc bắt đầu trở nên lỏng lẻo và biến mất, Madara đặt một ngón tay lên bụng, thấy nó cong lên ở một chỗ sưng đáng chú ý từ bụng dưới, hắn cau có nhìn chỗ hình thành vết sưng. Có một sự thật hiển nhiên là bây giờ hắn hầu như không thể tiêu hóa được đồ ăn, thường xuyên nôn mửa vào cuối ngày và cũng vận động rất nhiều, vì sao hắn lại tăng cân ? Madara mặc yukata trắng vào, che đi phần nhô ra một cách hoàn hảo.

Hắn ghi nhớ trong đầu phải gập bụng nhiều hơn khi luyện tập.

***

Chờ đợi khỏi bệnh chỉ thấy rằng nó càng ngày càng nặng hơn. Nhiều tuần đã trôi qua và việc nôn mửa đã trở thành chuyện thường ngày của Madara bất kể là đêm hay ngày. Izuna đã lật một cái bàn theo đúng nghĩa đen khi nó biết Madara đã chịu đựng những triệu chứng đó trong hơn một tháng nay. Nôn mửa là thứ duy nhất hắn tiết lộ với nó về hiện trạng của mình còn những triệu chứng khác quá xấu hổ để nói ra.

Madara chớp mắt mệt mỏi, bối rối nhìn lên trần nhà, sớm nhớ ra lý do vì sao mình lại nằm ngửa với tay chéo trước ngực trong khi bình thường lại ngủ úp sấp. Hắn chống khủy tay như một cái giá đỡ để ngồi thẳng dậy, kéo hai vạt chiếc yukata đen mà mình đang mặc ra nhìn xuống bụng. Yukata che đậy một cái bụng phẳng lì nay đã phồng lên. Hắn trừng mắt nhìn vào phần gồ trên bụng, khối u này dần dần đã thay thế Hashirama trở thành thứ làm hắn đau đầu. Cho dù hắn cố thử bất kì bài tập cơ bụng nào thần kinh của hắn cũng không chịu nổi đau. Hắn không xa lạ gì với việc bị đau nhưng cơn đau gây áp lực lên bụng vượt xa những gì hắn từng trải qua. Thế nên việc luyện tập tăng cơ là chuyện không tưởng.

Chuyện tăng cân cũng thật đáng kinh ngạc và hắn chỉ lưu tâm đến nó khi bụng hắn tiếp tục to ra. Đầu tiên hắn đã bỏ qua nó mà chỉ nghĩ đó là chút mỡ thừa, bây giờ nó bự ra thêm và không ngừng chế nhạo hắn mỗi khi hắn nhìn xuống. Madara tự hỏi sáu múi của mình đã biến đi đâu, hắn cảm thấy phiền não vô cùng khi nhìn cái phần sưng to đó.

Thêm một phiền toái khác xuất hiện khi hắn thường xuyên phải ghé nhà vệ sinh. Có vẻ như một cơ quan nội tạng nào đó trong người hắn quyết định di chuyển và ngồi lên bàng quang. Hắn đã có quá đủ vấn đề với việc có ai đó đứng sau lưng mỗi lúc đi vệ sinh, nguy cơ có ai đứng phía lưng sau càng tăng lên khi hắn liên tục buồn tè. Madara đặt tay liên chỗ sưng lên trên bụng, nó lại to ra một chút, lớn hơn so với ngày hôm qua. Nét buồn thoáng hiện lên trên gương mặt Madara, hắn nhanh chóng thắt lại đai áo yukata lại.

Tiếng động mở cửa phòng ngủ cho hắn biết rằng có khách đến. Izuna đang đứng cạnh một người phụ nữ Uchiha, cô ta cầm theo một cái túi lớn, mái tóc đen được búi lên cùng nét mặt nghiêm nghị. Izuna trông có vẻ hối lỗi, cau mày nhìn chằm chằm vào một điểm thú vị nào đó trên sàn nhà.

“Em trai. Chuyện gì đây ?” – Madara hỏi.

“Madara-sama” – Người phụ nữ gập người cúi chào. – “Tôi là Sayuri. Izuna-sama lo cho sức khỏe của ngài nên đã ủy thác cho tôi đến đây, tôi mong ngài cho phép tôi kiểm tra sức khỏe của ngài.”

Madara nheo mắt nhìn em mình. – “Izuna…”

“Anh làm ơn hiểu cho” – Izuna van nài. – “Em không thể phí thời gian đứng nhìn anh nôn liên tục thêm nữa. Em muốn anh khỏi bệnh đồng thời giải quyết hết rắc rối của anh. Nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra với anh…”

“Izuna…” – Madara nhẹ giọng cắt ngang. – “…được rồi, phải làm gì thì làm đi.”

“Cảm ơn, Madara-sama” – Sayuri nói, gập người lần nữa. – “Izuna-sama, xin hãy rời khỏi đây. Thầy thuốc chúng tôi có nguyên tắc nghiêm ngặt về việc giữ bí mật về bệnh lý của bệnh nhân.”

Izuna tỏ ra hờn dỗi nhưng cũng miễn cưỡng nghe lời. Madara nghe tiếng em trai mình đóng cửa lại rồi đi đâu đó, không còn ai trong khu vực gần đó mà hắn có thể cảm nhận được. Sayuri bắt đầu lấy ra những dụng cụ mà Madara không biết chúng để làm gì. Cô ta trải một tấm thảm lên sàn, ra hiệu cho hắn đến gần. Hắn ngồi trước mặt cô khoanh tay bực bội, không hề muốn trải qua việc thăm khám tí nào.

“Ngài Izuna nói với tôi rằng gần đây ngài bị bệnh” – Sayuri nói. – “ Tôi muốn nghe tất cả những triệu chứng của ngài. Ngài có để ý nó kĩ không ? Đừng bỏ xót chi tiết nào.”

“Ờ thì…” – Madara bắt đầu kể. – “Nó bắt đầu từ vài tuần trước với những cơn buồn nôn liên tục, kể từ đó ta bắt đầu có cảm giác buồn nôn bất kể thời điểm nào trong ngày. Ta mệt mỏi mà không có lý do, bực mình vì những thứ nhỏ nhặt, đau ngực và tăng vài cân.”

“Nghe thú vị đó” – cô trầm ngâm. – “Ngài có phiền không nếu cởi yukata ra, tôi muốn xem qua ngực ngài.”

Madara miễn cưỡng cởi y phục, khi hắn tháo phần trên của yukata hắn thấy mắt Sayuri mở to ra. Hắn nhìn xuống hai điểm sưng đỏ trên ngực, quan sát Sayuri khi cô tới gần và chạm tay vào, hắn nhăn mặt khi tay cô di chuyển qua điểm nhạy cảm.

“Tò mò thôi mà” – Cô thì thầm. – “Đây là điều tôi…chưa từng thấy.”

“Đừng giải thích dài dòng.” – Madara lạnh lùng đáp.

“Madara-sama, có một thứ tôi muốn kiểm tra.” – Sayuri nói – “Làm ơn nằm xuống.”

Hắn mặc lại yukata trước khi lặng lẽ làm theo lời yêu cầu, nằm xuống tấm thảm mà cô đã trải ra trước đó. Cô đưa lòng bàn tay di chuyển khắp cơ thể Madara, nó tỏa ra ánh sáng màu xanh lá cây lơ lửng trên ngực hắn. Đoạn cô chậm rãi di chuyển từ ngực xuống bụng, Sayuri dừng lại ở đó một lúc, cô nhíu mày. Sau đó cô khởi động Sharingan nheo mắt nhìn vào bụng hắn. Mắt cô trợn lên, biểu cảm pha trộn giữa sốc, hoài nghi và ghê sợ. Cô rít khẽ còn cằm thì rớt xuống, đây không phải là dấu hiệu tốt.

“Có chuyện gì ?” – Hắn hỏi với giọng điệu lo lắng thấy rõ khi hắn ngồi dậy. Có phải cô ta đã tìm ra một khối u không thể cắt bỏ ? Một căn bệnh chết người ? Hay là kí sinh trùng cư ngụ trong người hắn và tuyên bố đó là nhà của nó ?

“Madara-sama, ngài có bất kì hoạt động tình dục nào trong những tháng vừa qua không?” – Sayuri lặng lẽ dò hỏi.

Madara cứng người. – “Có lẽ. Chuyện đó quan trọng sao ?”

“Vậy thì…có thể giải thích phần nào rồi” – cô lẩm bẩm – “Nhưng tôi không biết phải nói thế nào…chuyện này không thể xảy ra được!”

“Người có thể ngưng vòng vo và nói cho ta biết chuyện gì không ?”

Sayuri cắn môi. – “Tôi đã kiểm tra xem có thứ gì lạ xâm nhập cơ thể ngài không và tôi tìm thấy một khối chakra nhỏ ở gần xương chậu của ngài. Ban đầu tôi đã nghĩ nó là kí sinh trùng nhưng chakra của nó cho tôi biết đó là một thứ gì đó khác. Chakra này khác với chakra của ngài nhưng nó lại có điểm giống. Tôi đã thấy qua trường hợp này nhiều lần ở những phụ nữ đang mang thai.”

“Thế có nghĩa là gì ?”

Cô hít thật sâu vào trước khi nói tiếp. – “Madara-sama…Xin chúc mừng ?”

Hắn chớp mắt bối rối nhìn cô. – “Chúc mừng cái gì ?”

“Ngài…đã làm mẹ, Madara-sama. Những triệu chứng của ngài…là những dấu hiệu đầu tiên của việc mang thai.”

Hắn lườm cô. – “Ta là đàn ông. Nếu ngươi đang đùa thì nó không vui đâu.”

“Ngài nghĩ tôi không biết chắc !?” – cô đột nhiên nạt hắn. – “Tôi không đùa kiểu như vậy! Dùng Sharingan của ngài tự nhìn chính mình đi nếu ngài không tin tôi!”

Madara cười chế giễu và muốn trêu chọc cô, hắn biết không đời nào cô lại nói đúng. Đàn ông không có em bé, đó là điều rất tuyệt vời khi là đàn ông. Hắn khởi động Sharingan trước khi tự nhìn xuống, nhìn thấy chakra của hắn ở trung tâm, nó vẫn là màu xanh dương. Sự thật là mọi thứ vẫn bình thường; ngoại trừ một chấm nhỏ chakra đang nổi lên ở chỗ xương chậu. Một đường chakra mỏng manh chạy từ chakra của hắn đến điểm nhỏ bé đó, nối chúng lại với nhau. Chakra đó không phải của hắn, nó khác nhưng đồng thời cũng giống chakra của hắn.

Mọi thứ dường như đã khớp vào vị trí, Madara trợn mắt mắt sững sờ. Hắn đột nhiên lại cảm thấy buồn nôn, run rẩy đặt tay vào khối sưng nhỏ phía sau quần áo, dần hiểu rõ hơn về các triệu chứng. Điều này có thể giải thích cho tất cả mọi thứ : dạ dày trở nên mẫn cảm quá mức, những cơn ói mửa, tăng cân, thay đổi tâm trạng liên tục và một nguồn chakra mới hình thành trong cơ thể. Hắn thực sự…mang thai ? Hắn là đàn ông! Làm sao có thể xảy ra chuyện này ?

Trước đây hắn từng nhìn thấy những bà mẹ sắp lâm bồn và cái bụng chướng to của họ. Hắn sẽ trở nên khổng lồ như vậy ? Nghĩ đến điều đó làm hắn muốn nôn nhưng chẳng còn gì trong bụng để nôn nữa, sáng nay hắn đã nôn ra hết rồi.

“Nào, bây giờ là thời điểm thích hợp.”

Hắn chớp mắt, hướng sự chú ý về phía Sayuri. – “Thời điểm ?”

“Để bỏ đứa bé.”

Cơn giận dữ tràn qua hắn. – “Bỏ đứa bé ?”

“Madara-sama, điều này chưa từng xảy ra bao giờ và nó không tốt. Cơ thể ngài không được thiết kế để mang thai, bởi vì ngài không có tử cung nên có khả năng nhau thai sẽ kết nối với các cơ quan nội tạng quan trọng gây ra rủi ro cho cả ngài và đứa trẻ khi nó đủ tháng, hoạt động thể chất quá nhiều cũng dẫn đến sảy thai. Ngài là tộc trưởng, trên cương vị là thầy thuốc cũng như là tộc nhân của ngài, tôi đề nghị không giữ đứa bé.”

“Không!” – Hắn thét lên , vô thức vòng tay lại bảo vệ bụng. – “Ta thà mang cái khối kí sinh này và chết đi còn hơn là lấy mạng một đứa trẻ như thế!”

“Nhưng Madara-sama…”

“Không” – Hắn lập lại, Sharingan của hắn rực cháy trong mắt Sayuri. – “Ta không quan tâm nó có trái tự nhiên không, ta cũng không quan tâm nó xảy ra như thế nào hoặc tại sao nó ở đó. Ta không giết một đứa bé chưa ra đời.”

“Thật điên rồ!” – Cô sợ hãi nói tiếp – “Ngài không nghe tôi nói một từ nào sao, Madara-sama !? Đừng nói với tôi ngài đang nghĩ đến chuyện mang nó đến đủ tháng !? Ngài có thể sẽ chết. Phải nói sao đây nếu bị phát hiện ra ?”

“Sẽ không có ai phát hiện ra” – Madara đứng phắt dậy, hắn chửi thề. – “Ta đảm bảo sẽ không ai biết chuyện này.”

“Ngài chắc chứ ? Thế còn…err, người cha kia ?”

Madara cụp mắt xuống. – “Hắn cũng không được phép biết. Ta mong rằng ngươi sẽ giữ im lặng về mọi thứ chúng ta nói ở đây.”

“Ngài không cần nhắc tôi hai lần. Nhưng…điều này sẽ thay đổi cuộc đời ngài mãi mãi cho dù là tốt hay xấu.”

“Chỉ chín tháng thôi. Nó còn có thể tệ đến thế nào nữa ?”

“Ngài thật đáng kinh ngạc.” – Cô lẩm bẩm – “Vậy ngài sẽ làm gì nếu ngài có đủ khả năng mang nó đến đủ tháng ?”

“Ta sẽ vứt nó đi đâu đó.”

Sayuri há hốc miệng. – “Ngài sẽ làm vậy với con của chính mình ?”

“Ta sẽ thỏa hiệp với khối kí sinh này cho đến lúc nó ra đời. Một khi nó ra ngoài rồi thì đấy không còn là vấn đề của ta nữa.”

“Madara-sama, đó không phải là khối kí sinh. Nó là em bé.”

“Nó cần ta để sống xót đúng không ?”

“Vâng.”

“Nó hút chất dinh dưỡng từ cơ thể ta và không trả lại gì đúng không ?”

“Vậy nên, theo định nghĩa này, nó là kí sinh.” – Madara tuyên bố, vỗ nhẹ tay vào chỗ phồng lên bên dưới quần áo. Hắn không tin nổi mình sắp nói ra điều này. – “Được mấy tháng rồi ?”

“Dựa vào kích thước khối chakra và triệu chứng của ngài, có thể nói là ngài mang thai được khoảng hai tháng. Tôi không dám nói chắc chắn cho đến khi kiểm tra kĩ lưỡng hơn.” – Sayuri trả lời, thu dọn đồ đạc của cô. – “Tôi sẽ viết một danh sách về những thứ ngài nên ăn, những thứ cần phải tránh hoàn toàn và đưa cho ngài sớm. Tôi cũng cần gặp ngài cách hai tuần một lần để theo dõi sự phát triển của nó.”

Madara chẳng nói gì thêm.

“Tôi sẽ thử tìm xem trong bảy tầng địa ngục ở đâu đàn ông có thể mang thai.”

“Cứ tự nhiên.”

“Ngài biết đấy…tôi thường nghe phụ nữ phàn nàn về việc đàn ông không bao giờ trải qua “niềm vui” của việc mang thai. Tất cả những gì tôi có thể nói ở đây là chúc may mắn Madara-sama. Sau tất cả…đây mới chỉ là bắt đầu.”

Ngay khi cô ta vừa đi khỏi Madara phát ra một tiếng rên rầu rĩ. Một tay vò tóc, tay còn lại chạm vào phần nhỏ nhô ra trên bụng. Hắn đang nghĩ cái gì vậy ? Hắn biết thừa cái thứ này rồi sẽ trở thành một cuộc đại chiến mà hắn phải đối mặt một mình. Nếu hắn thực sự đã mang thai, hắn không chắc mình sẵn sàng có con…đặc biệt còn do tự mình sinh. Hắn từng nghe nhiều chuyện về việc có mang thai từ những người làm cha có vợ đang bầu bì và những người phụ nữ ngồi lê đôi mách. Hắn không hề mong đợi những triệu chứng mà họ mô tả : lãnh cảm, đau lưng, sưng chân, thèm ăn tùm lum, chuyển dạ vân vân mây mây. Làm cha mẹ là điều xa vời nhất hắn có thể nghĩ tới. Hắn biết hắn cần có hậu duệ cho tộc của mình nhưng đây không phải lúc. Tạ ơn Hashirama khốn khiếp vì hắn ta đã không giữ gỗ của mình trong thân cây! _(Ý Madara ở đây là không nín lại mà bắn vào người Madara để có bầu đó!)_

Hắn chợt nghẹn họng. Hashirama là cha. Hắn là mẹ. Vậy đứa trẻ này là con của hắn và Hashirama. Madara quắt mắt lên nhìn trừng trừng cái bụng đang phình ra của mình. Không. Nó không phải thế. Cái thứ quỷ quái này không phải là con của hắn hay Hashirama. Nó là quái vật, một khối kí sinh gớm giếc hình thành trong cơ thể hắn. Hắn không phải “mẹ” và sẽ không bao giờ làm mẹ. Hắn không bao giờ đề cập đến thứ quái thai kinh tởm này là con hắn nữa. Con của hắn sẽ được sinh ra bởi người phụ nữ mà hắn yêu một khi hắn tìm thấy cô ấy.

“Ta sẽ xé xác hắn vào lần gặp tiếp theo…”– Madara chửi rủa trong câm lặng, nghĩ về kẻ đã gây ra đống lộn xộn này.

“Anh hai ?”

Madara buông tay xuống, hắn quay đầu lại và thấy Izuna đang bước vào phòng. Nó chạy ngay đến bên hắn, sự lo âu lóe lên trong ánh mắt.

“Sao rồi ? Nói cho em biết Sayuri đã nói gì đi ? Nó có nguy hiểm không ? Nguy hiểm đến tính mạng không ? Hơi phiền tí thôi phải không ? Nói cho em biết đi, anh hai ?”

Hắn đặt một bàn tay lên đầu Izuna cưng chiều. – “Không sao hết, hiện giờ không có gì nguy hiểm.”

“Hiện giờ không có gì nguy hiểm !? Thấy chưa, em BIẾT mà ! Anh đang chết dần, phải không ?”

Madara cười ngượng. – “Không, anh không chết dần. Anh chỉ…bị đau dạ dày nghiêm trọng. Hi vọng sẽ hết nôn trong vài tháng tới.”

Izuna thở phào nhẹ nhõm. – “Oh, tạ thánh thần…thật tuyệt khi nghe điều đó. Em hi vọng anh sẽ sớm khỏi bệnh.”

_“Được vậy cũng tốt…”_ – Madara nghĩ thầm trong vô vọng.

**.End chap 2.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích :
> 
> * Inarizushi : đậu phụ bọc sushi, món ưa thích của Madara. Đây là thông tin canon, món này có vị ngọt và tui cũng thích nó !! Ngon lắm ahuhu !!! Khổ thân ai đó ăn xong nôn ra hết.
> 
> ** Yessh : Một kiểu biểu cảm trong tiếng Anh, hỏi anh Gồ là ra một đống gif. Biểu cảm này của Hashirama hài cực ấy !
> 
> *** Ý của Madara ở đây là “một cái tên nghe tắt nứng” nhưng dịch ra nghe thô bỉ qua nên phải để là cụt hứng chứ Madara đang có ý chế nhạo kiểu vậy nên Hashirama mới rầu rĩ thế. Cách nói chuyện của Madara thiệt sự rất là troll luôn, thiệt buồn vì không thể chuyền tải hết.
> 
> Lời người dịch : Madara cố chấp gần chết nhưng cũng dễ thương quá trời = )))))) Thế là ẻm đã phát hiện ra mình đang mang thai rồi đó, giống như bà thầy thuốc nói, tất cả chỉ mới bắt đầu thôi. Mà thiệt sự tui rất thích cái nét thông minh của Madara, hiểu rất nhanh, ai nói gì cũng hiểu, xâu chuỗi tốt quá chừng mỗi tội bịt tai không nghe thì mới không hiểu. Một mặt nằng nặc bảo nó là kí sinh, mặt khác lại ầm ĩ không cho phá thai = ))))) Vậy rút cuộc ngài muốn sao hả Madara ? Tui cũng thích Izuna trong fic này, Izuna có vẻ như tăng động quá mức nhưng cũng đáng yêu. Mối quan hệ của Madara và Izuna cute cực, Madara trầm tính hơn em trai, có em trai bên cạnh thấy biết lo quá chừng *moa moa chụt chụt*


	3. FEELINGS

**Author :** Heart of PureSilver

**Translator :** Time ( Seikusa Dang)

.

.

.

Madara nhìn chính mình, bán khỏa thân và đứng trước một tấm gương dài soi toàn thân. Với bất kì một phụ nữ nào đây có lẽ là ngày vui còn với Madara, hắn thực sự thấy chán ghét. Cánh tay và chân bị căng cơ, da mặt nhẵn nhụi không tì vết được tô điểm bởi mái tóc nhiều phụ nữ mơ ước. Không ai thấy những gì đang diễn ra phía sau y phục của hắn.

Bụng hắn phát triển to hơn từ lúc thành hình, bây giờ nó nhô hẳn ra. Rất may nó vẫn nhỏ đủ để hắn giấu sau quần áo tuy nhiên đó không phải là cách lâu dài. Trong một vài tuần tới hắn sẽ phải dùng Henge để biến hình. Hắn cho rằng “mang thai” làm hắn phát bệnh, hắn thà bị đau dạ dày còn hơn phải thế này.

Madara phát ra âm thanh giao giữa rên rỉ và sụt sịt nức nở.

“Oh, đừng ủ dột như vậy, Madara-sama” – Sayuri châm chọc trong lúc thu dọn dụng cụ. – “Ngài trông vẫn rất tuyệt.”

“Ta đang béo lên” – hắn phản đối, chọt chọt vào bụng.

“Nhưng mà tóc ngài **_đẹp tuyệt vời_** _._ Ngài rất may mắn đó, mang thai mười bốn tuần, “ánh sáng rực rỡ của thai kỳ” đang chiếu rọi xuống ngài, một số phụ nữ mong còn không được.”

_(Prengancy glow : là những thay đổi tích cực về làn da trong lúc mang thai do thay đổi hóc-môn. Ý ở đây là Madara đang có những biến đổi tốt trong thai kỳ, điều đó làm Madara trở nên đẹp hơn.)_

“Ta không muốn “rực rỡ” như thế ! Người xung quanh sẽ chú ý!” – Madara tức giận quát.

“Ừ thì thế, đó là lý do tại sao ngài phải dùng Henge, đúng chưa ?” – cô đáp trả và rời khỏi phòng.

Madara giận dữ nhìn trừng trừng vào bụng, làm thế này giống bọn ranh con dù không ai nhìn thấy nhưng điều đó giúp hắn cảm thấy tốt hơn. Hắn đổ tội cho cái khối kí sinh làm cuộc sống của hắn bị đảo lộn.

“Tao ghét mày.” – Hắn càu nhàu trước khi mặc lại áo choàng Uchiha.

Ngay sau khi mặc quần áo chỉnh tề hắn liền xông ra khỏi nhà. Hắn tụt hết cảm xúc và dần dần mất kiểm soát cả cơ thể, cám ơn thú cưng mới. Bất đắc dĩ hắn phải nới lỏng bớt thắt lưng áo choàng; hắn tự hỏi tại sao hắn lại bỏ qua cơ hội phá bỏ thứ đó ngay khi hắn có thể, sau đó hắn không cần phải đối phó với mớ hỗn độn này. Hắn nguyền rủa đạo đức của bản thân! Nguyền rủa con quái quật vật đang tồn tại trong hắn! Nguyền rủa Hashirama vì đã đẩy hắn xuống địa ngục!

Madara không để ý đến sát khí tỏa ra ngùn ngụt từ hắn khi hắn bước chân xuống phố, mọi người nhanh chóng tản ra, tránh xa khỏi hắn và vùng an toàn quanh hắn ngay lập tức. Điều đó làm Madara tức giận hơn nữa, bọn chúng hành động cứ như lũ sâu bọ ẩn mình dưới những tảng đá tránh ánh mặt trời. Những cơn nóng máu do hóc-môn không phải thứ duy nhất làm phiền Madara, gần đây Hashirama đã trở thành Hokage thông qua một cuộc bầu cử dân chủ mà Tobirama đã đề xuất. Madara không biết chuyện này và cái làm hắn thấy phiền não nhất là chuyện Hashirama không bao giờ nói với hắn. Nói sâu xa thì hắn cảm thấy như bị Hashirama phản bội. Trước đây Hashirama từng nói với Madara rằng hắn ta xem hắn là một người anh em, chẳng lẽ ý kiến của hắn không đáng tin bằng ý kiến của Tobirama ? Rõ ràng với tên ngốc Senju thì là thế rồi. Hắn muốn phanh thây Hashirama và nướng hắn ta lên bằng một đòn Đại Hỏa Cầu thiệt to.

Hắn cũng đang muốn có cái gì đó nóng nóng để ăn.

Madara đột ngột chớp mắt thay đổi suy nghĩ. Hay là hắn giết tên ngu ngốc đó bằng lửa để làm thức ăn ? Bây giờ hắn mới thật sự nghĩ tới, mì somen với một ít nước sốt teriyaki phủ bên trên và mù tạt xem chừng rất ngon đây. Hắn không thích ăn cay nhưng bây giờ mong muốn có món gì đó cay nóng vượt qua cơn thịnh nộ của hắn dành cho Hashirama. Nhiệm vụ mới của hắn bây giờ là thỏa mãn cơn đói, còn Hashirama có thể đợi đó để từ từ chết một cách thảm khốc.

“Anh hai!”

Hắn quay đầu lại thấy Izuna đang lao tới gần hắn trong hoảng hốt. – “ Izuna ? Cái gì vậy ?”

“Tên Hokage khốn khiếp yêu cầu anh giúp đỡ” – Izuna trả lời với vẻ cau có. – “Một nhóm ninja từ làng Mưa tấn công Konoha. Họ có gì đó không đồng tình với hệ thống làng shinobi.”

“Tất nhiên rồi” – Madara gầm gừ, sát khí cùng cơn thịnh nộ vây bủa hắn. – “Ngay khi ta muốn đi ăn và tận hưởng mình ta thì hắn liền phải phá hủy bằng cách mang một cái gì đó đến cho ta…Ta sẽ ám sát hắn.”

Izuna lùi lại cách Madara vài bước chân. – “Anh hai ?”

Madara thở hắt ra. – “Em có thể làm cho anh ít mì somen sốt teriyaki phủ mù tạt khi anh trở về không ?”

“Ừ…chắc rồi, em đoán thế ?” – Izuna hoang mang trả lời. – “Mà em nghĩ anh đâu có thích mù tạt ?”

“Anh chỉ thèm thôi, được chưa ?” – Madara nạt – “Có cần hỏi anh như vậy không ?”

“Ah…em xin lỗi anh, Madara.” – Izuna lặng lẽ xin lỗi.

Madara chớp mắt ngạc nhiên, hắn đâu hề cố ý quát nạt em trai mình. Hắn rên rỉ trong lòng, hóc-môn của hắn thực sự làm hắn rối tung lên. Hắn đưa một cái nhìn tỏ ý xin lỗi về phía Izuna trước khi hắn cất bước hướng về phía tòa nhà Hokage. Khối kiến trúc này mới được xây dựng gần đây, nó gồm một văn phòng cho Hokage, một căn phòng chứa đầy tài liệu liên quan đến ngôi làng và một khu vực đặc biệt nuôi nhiều chim đưa thư. Một điều đáng ghét nữa khi mang thai : cái bụng to nặng nề đè hắn xuống.

Hắn đi đến cửa văn phòng và gõ cửa, nghe tiếng Hashirama gọi hắn vào trong. Hắn mở cửa bước vào và thấy Tobirama đang ngồi trên bàn Hokage. Tên Senju tóc trắng đó nhìn hắn nhạo báng, Madara đáp trả ánh nhìn đó, hắn không có tâm trạng đối phó với gã Senju trẻ tuổi, đặc biệt là từ lúc hóc-môn trong người hắn bị kích thích.

“Madara” – Hashirama chào đón gã với nụ cười vui vẻ thường ngày trên gương mặt. – “Tôi mừng vì cậu đã tới.”

“Chuyện về shinobi từ làng Mưa ?” – Madara lập tức đặt câu hỏi.

“À ừ, nó đó…” – Hashirama thở dài. – “À…”

“Nói ngắn gọn thì họ không muốn một ngôi làng shinobi lớn như Konoha tồn tại” – Tobirama giải thích thay huynh trưởng. – “Nước họ nhỏ, kẹt giữa Hỏa quốc, Phong quốc và Thổ quốc. Như ngươi đã biết, làng Đá và làng Cát được hình thành dựa trên hệ thống làng của Konoha, nếu những quốc gia này nổ ra chiến tranh thì vùng đất của họ cũng bị cuốn vào trận chiến.”

“Chính xác thì đó không phải vấn đề của chúng ta.” – Madara bình luận.

“Nó sẽ là vấn đề nếu chúng ta không dập tắt được nỗi sợ của họ.” – Tobirama cáu khỉnh gắt. – “Anh hai đề nghị chúng ta gặp họ để giải quyết chuyện này.”

“Để ta đoán xem…” – Madara gầm gừ. – “Ta ở phía sau ‘ngài Hokage’ để bảo hắn phòng trường hợp bọn chúng cố gắng làm điều gì đó ngu dốt tỉ như giết hắn. Ta có sai không ?”

“Đừng áp đặt như thế” – Hashirama nói chen vào. – “Sự thật cậu vẫn là người đồng sáng lập ngôi làng này. Cậu có quyền tham dự cuộc họp ngang với tôi. Tôi muốn cậu ở đây với tôi với tư cách là cộng sự và là bạn.”

Madara cau mày. Xem ra thằng ngu này vẫn có khả năng xem xét ý kiến của hắn chứ không chỉ chăm chăm làm theo ý em trai, điều này làm giảm bớt sự thù địch của hắn dành cho gã Senju. Thế nhưng chuyện đó cũng không thay đổi được sự thật rằng thứ ghê tởm đang sống trong bụng hắn là kết quả của việc “hợp tác” giữa hắn và Hashirama.

“Bụng ngươi có gì không ổn à ?”

Madara sững người khi nhận ra hắn vô tình đặt tay lên chỗ phồng lên ở bụng. Hắn buông tay, mắng nhiếc tay mình vì nó tự động di chuyển.

“Eh…chỉ bị khó tiêu chút thôi” – Madara nói dối Tobirama nhanh như chớp. – “Ta ổn. Không có gì đáng ngại cản trở đâu.”

“Tôi đề nghị cậu khám bệnh, cậu đã khám chưa ?” – Hashirama tò mò hỏi.

“Khám rồi” – Madara nói. – “Đau dạ dày nghiêm trọng, bây giờ ta đang cố vượt qua nó.”

“Thật tốt khi nghe thế” – Tên ngốc vui vẻ đáp lại. – “Tôi tin cậu được không đây ?”

“Ngươi làm gì cũng phải có ta kè kè bên cạnh hoặc em trai ngươi dí sát theo sau lưng” – Madara nhún vai nhận xét. – “Đừng có dối lòng, ngươi biết rõ nó là sự thật.”

Hashirama đổ mồ hôi hột – “Cứ cho là thế…”

“Khi nào thì cuộc họp này diễn ra ?”

“Sớm thôi.”

Madara nhíu mày. – “Sớm là lúc nào ?”

“Hôm nay.”

“HÔM NAY !?” – Madara thét lên giận dữ. – “Thằng Senju dốt nát này! Tại sao ngươi đợt đến phút cuối mới nói cho ta hay ?”

“Bởi vì tình huống này đến vào phút chót nên không có thời gian báo cho cậu biết trước ?” – Hashirama ngượng ngùng trả lời.

“Oh…” – Madara lầm bầm, đưa tay lên vuốt tóc. – “Nếu đó là trường hợp này thì chúng ta nên đi ngay.”

“Đồng ý.” – “Hashirama đứng lên, gỡ cái mũ Hokage của mình. – “Đợi tôi ở cổng làng, tôi cần phải thay cái áo choàng lố bịch này ra.”

“Tại sao ngươi mặc nó khi mà ngươi không thích ?”

Hashirama nở một nụ cười ngượng nghịu. – “Eh…lãnh chúa Hỏa quốc đề nghị mặc nó, tôi không thể từ chối được.”

“Ta hiểu rồi…” – Madara lẩm bẩm. – “Tốt thôi.”

Hashirama gật đầu với hắn, Madara đứng nhìn anh rời khỏi văn phòng Hokage đi sang phòng khác. Khi Madara chuẩn bị ra khỏi cửa thì có một bàn tay chặn hắn lại, hắn chạm trán chàng Senju trẻ, cậu ta nhìn hắn bằng ánh mắt chết chóc.

“Đừng nghĩ ta không biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra”. – Tobirama gầm gừ với hắn. – “Ngươi đang giấu diếm cái gì đó. Nếu ngươi đe dọa anh trai ta hoặc ngôi làng này, ta sẽ không ngần ngại hạ gục ngươi.”

“Cút chỗ khác đi thằng khốn.” – Madara hét lớn, hất người ra khỏi bàn tay Tobirama đang giữ chặt vai. – “Ta không có tâm trạng đối phó với thái độ sấc xược của ngươi lúc này!”

_“Lạy thánh…Mình vừa hét to vậy luôn_ ?” – hắn hoảng hốt thầm nghĩ khi thấy vẻ mặt sững sờ của Tobirama. – _“Ôi chao phẩm giá của ta…”_

Madara rời khỏi căn phòng đó nhanh nhất có thể, làm sao hắn có thể giữ bí mật về cái khối kí sinh này trong khi hầu như hắn không thể kiểm soát được cảm xúc của bản thân ? Ai đó sẽ nhận ra điều này. Madara hít thở sâu, hắn cần tìm một lối thoát tốt hơn. Nạt nộ mọi người không làm tình tình của hắn khá khẩm thêm tí nào.

Hắn đi về phía cổng làng lớn, đứng dựa vào những cột tre lớn rào xung quanh Konoha như tường bảo vệ. Madara nhìn tới nhìn lui, khi không thấy có ai ở gần quanh đó hắn đưa hai tay lên vòng quanh cái bụng nhỏ phồng lên. Hắn cau mày nghĩ đến chuyện nó sẽ lớn hơn trong vài tuần tới. Sayuri nói rằng lẽ ra hắn phải nhanh chóng tăng cân trong kì tam cá nguyệt thứ hai để phù hợp với sự phát triển của thai nhi. Điều đó có nghĩa là hắn sẽ sớm thành một kẻ có cái bụng phê. Hắn rên rỉ vì cái vận may chết tiệt này, đây mới chỉ là tháng thứ ba, hắn vẫn còn sáu tháng nữa phải chịu đựng. Madara tự hỏi làm sao phụ nữ có thể đối phó với việc mang thai nhiều lần. Hắn buông thõng hai tay, liếc nhìn xuống cái bụng lần cuối, hắn hi vọng con quái vật nhỏ này cảm nhận được sự thù hận của hắn đối với sự tồn tại của nó.

“Mày gặp may đấy ranh con…” – Hắn gầm gừ với nó.

“Eh…cậu đang nói chuyện với ai vậy Madara ?”

Madara nhảy bật khỏi tường, đứng chuyên tâm hơn khi hắn nhận ra Hashirama đã tới. Rõ ràng anh đã nghe thấy mấy lời bình phẩm cuối cùng của hắn dành cho cái bụng. Hashirama ngơ ngác nhìn hắn, nhướng lông mày lên khi anh cố gắng hiểu mấy lời nói của hắn có nghĩa là gì.

“Ta đang nói về em trai ngươi” – Madara nói dối đầy chuyên nghiệp. – “trên cương vị là cố vấn của ngươi chứ không phải người nhà của ngươi…”

“Để Tobirama cho tôi, nó sẽ…”

“Ngươi không nên để Tobirama quyết định thay ngươi” – Madara cắt ngang lời gã Senju. – “Ngươi là Hokage chứ không phải nó. Ngươi nên là người nói mọi thứ sẽ vận hành như thế nào, nó là cố vấn của người, đó là tất cả những gì nó phải làm.”

Một đám mây trầm cảm lơ lửng trên đầu Hashirama khi anh cúi đầu. – “Tôi biết rồi…tôi là một thằng ngốc yếu đuối…”

Madara co giật lông mày. – “Ngươi thật sự phải dừng ngay cái việc dễ dàng chán nản này lại…”

“Chà, ít nhất thì tôi đã có cậu bên cạnh khiển trách để giúp tôi dừng nó lại.” – Hashirama cười to.

“Ta không phải mẹ ngươi, Hashirama.”

“Thỉnh thoảng cậu có xu hướng hành động y chang vậy, Madara.”

Có thứ gì đó đang gãy vỡ bên trong hắn vì lời bình phẩm đó.

“Ta cư xử như một bà mẹ ?” – Hắn nghiến răng hỏi lại. – “Ngươi đang nói hành động của ta giống như một con đàn bà hay để ý chuyện vặt vãnh phiền phức ?”

Hashirama chớp mắt ngạc nhiên vì thái độ Madara đột nhiên thay đổi. – “Tôi không bao giờ nói như vậy.”

“Thằng khốn nạn Senju!” – Madara cáu khỉnh bắt đầu đi vào rừng mà không có Hashirama đi cùng.

“Madara, đợi đã! Coi nào! Tôi đã nói gì ?” – Tên ngốc kia thét lên chạy theo sau Madara.

Madara phớt lờ Hashirama, đấy là điều cuối cùng hắn cần được nhắc nhở về tình trạng của bản thân. Nghiêm túc mà nói, hắn sắp làm mẹ, chức danh này là thứ hắn không muốn nhất, nó thật yếu nhược; ẻo lả. Hắn là Uchiha Madara, hắn không cần bị hạ cấp vì danh hiệu “làm mẹ”. Chưa kể đến việc nếu có kẻ nào đó phát hiện ra, đời hắn coi như xong. Hắn sẽ mãi mãi chết danh kẻ quái dị vì đã mang thai. Ai sẽ quan tâm đến sức mạnh chiến đấu của hắn ? Tất cả những gì người ta nhớ sẽ chỉ là một gã đàn ông có em bé. Hắn rùng mình thầm nghĩ, rồi Izuna sẽ nghĩ gì về hắn ? Hashirama sẽ nghĩ gì ?

Hắn tỏ ra xem thường Hashirama suốt chặng đường đến chỗ họp với các shinobi làng Mưa. Hashirama trở nên suy sụp khi anh nhận thấy Madara không muốn nói chuyện với anh, thái độ này của anh đã kích thích gã Uchiha làm Madara muốn mở lời xin lỗi nhưng Hashirama không xứng đáng. Đó là lỗi của Hashirama khi đã khiến hắn kẹt vào tình cảnh bấp bênh này.

Madara bỗng dưng dừng lại làm Hashirama đụng vào lưng hắn. Gã Senju phát ra một tiếng kêu nhỏ không thoải mái khi anh bước lùi. Anh xoa xoa mũi, không may anh đã đâm đầu vào Madara khiến anh phải đứng lại.

“Madara ?”

“Shhhh” – Gã Uchiha suỵt khẽ. – “Chúng đang trốn trên cây.”

Biểu hiện của Hashirama đông cứng lại. – “Một cuộc phục kích ?”

Chưa đầy hai giây sau câu nói của anh, Madara phóng một thanh kunai vào Hashirama. Nó bay sượt qua vai anh và ghim vào đầu một gã shinobi làng Mưa. Hashirama cứng người, anh nhận ra bản thân mình đã cận kề cái chết thế nào nếu không có Madara ở đó.

“Ờ. Một cuộc phục kích” – Madara đáp, vào tư thế chiến đấu khi nhiều shinobi xuất hiện trên những tán cây. – “Hỗ trợ sau lưng ta và ta sẽ hỗ trợ sau lưng ngươi, Hashirama.”

Hashirama đối lưng vào Madara, anh nhếch mép cười. – “Tôi nợ cậu lần này cũng là lần cuối, nhắc tôi tặng cậu cái gì đó dễ thương sau chuyện này.”

“Đồ ăn là đủ rồi. Ta đã không ăn gì trước khi chúng ta đi.”

“Hiểu rồi. Đi ăn tối vậy.”

Madara và Hashirama nhảy khỏi nhau để cùng bước vào trận chiến. Mặc dù phe địch đông hơn nhưng hai người sáng lập Konoha vẫn vượt trội hơn chúng về mọi mặt. Hashirama sử dụng Mộc độn khóa chặt mọi đòn Thủy thuật nhắm vào anh, đánh bại đối phương bằng những cú đấm và đá vào đúng chỗ. Một mặt khác Madara có chút cáu khỉnh trong suốt quá trình chiến đấu. Hắn dễ dàng di chuyển lòng vòng xung quanh đối thử như đang nhảy hơn là đánh nhau thế nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là hắn hài lòng. Việc mang thai căng thẳng đã cản trở chuyển động của hắn cũng như lượng chakra. Là kẻ đứng đầu tộc Uchiha, Madara không mong đợi gì hơn ở bản thân ngoài việc trở nên thật hoàn hảo trong mọi mặt. Mặc dù đã đánh bại tất cả đối thủ dám tiếp cận hắn nhưng Madara tỏ ra buồn chán vì màn trình diễn tầm thường của mình.

Một gã shinobi làng Mưa tấn công Madara bằng thanh kiếm tẩm độc, sẵn sàng giết chết hắn. Madara nhếch mép cười với thằng ngu đó, hắn đã chuẩn bị đối với địch trong lúc đứng nhìn gã lao tới phía mình thế nhưng đột nhiên tầm nhìn của hắn nhòe đi. Sức mạnh trong đôi chân của hắn tan biến, hắn lạc bước, loạng choạng ngã xuống đất. Madara ôm đầu nguyền rủa vận may của bản thân khi nheo mắt nhìn qua tầm nhìn mờ nhạt của chính mình. Hắn nhìn thấy tên shinobi kia cười đắc thắng chạy về phía hắn, Madara biết hắn không kịp phản ứng đỡ đòn, tạ ơn cái bụng bầu làm hắn chậm lại. Cánh tay hắn lập tức vòng quanh thân giữa bảo vệ bụng, chờ đợi những cuộc tấn không không thể tránh khỏi vào thân mình.

Madara kinh ngạc tột độ khi Hashirama lao ra phía trước hắn và ngăn chặn những đòn tấn công của gã shinobi làng Mưa. Những cây gỗ nhỏ trồi lên từ lòng đất đâm xuyên qua ngực kẻ địch và giết chết gã ta. Cơ thể vô hồn rơi xuống đất còn Hashirama thở hổn hển. Madara trợn tròn mắt trong lúc não hắn lý giải những gì vừa xảy ra. Hashirama có nguy cơ bị chấn thương chỉ để cứu hắn ? Madara cảm thấy tim mình lỡ nhịp khi nghĩ điều đó, một cảm giác rung động vọt lên trong ngực. Hắn lắc đầu, liếc nhìn xuống bụng. Cảm ơn khối kí sinh chết tiệc ban cho hắn mọi vấn đề và làm rối loạn cảm xúc của hắn!

Hashirama đưa tay cho Madara. – “Cậu ổn chứ Madara ?”

Hắn miễn cưỡng nắm lấy bàn tay Hashirama để anh kéo hắn đứng dậy. – “Ta ổn. Ta đã kiểm soát được mọi thứ.”

“Cậu bất ngờ ngã quỵ , cậu đâu có sử dụng Mangekyou Sharingan đúng không ?”

“Tất nhiên là không” – Madara chế nhạo, khoanh tay lại khi đã đứng vững. – “Hạng sâu bọ yếu đuối như chúng thậm chí còn không đáng để ta phải sử dụng đến Sharingan. Ta chóng mặt vì đang đói tệ hại.”

Hashirama nghe thấy không thuyết phục lắm nhưng anh quyết định bỏ qua chuyện này. Madara thở dài, vươn vai duỗng thẳng người và lưng. Hắn đau quanh lưng nhiều bởi vì trọng lượng bị dồn vô giữa, hắn phải hiện diện trước bọn shinobi làng Mưa mà không mắc chút sai lầm nào để thảo luận với chúng về cuộc ám sát Hokage nho nhỏ này. Madara bước về phía trước, gật đầu bước theo hướng họ đang đi, Hashirama rầu rĩ theo phía sau.

Cuộc họp với các shinobi làng Mưa rất căng thẳng. Đám shinobi kia đe dọa hai người vì đã giết chết thuộc hạ của họ nhưng Hashirama bình tĩnh giải thích rằng họ chỉ tự vệ và không tấn công trước. Madara làm gia tăng sự thuyết phục lên bằng cách liếc nhìn chúng với Sharingan đỏ rực trước những yêu sách của bọn chúng, hắn muốn gieo giắc thêm sợ hãi cho những kẻ ngu ngốc đó, ông đây không phải hạng shinobi để đùa bỡn. Hắn muốn cho bọn chúng biết rằng Konoha sẵn sàng nghiền nát chúng nếu chúng liều lĩnh thử trò táo bạo tỉ như ám sát lần nữa. Bất chấp việc Madara có xu hướng muốn dùng bạo lực, Hashirama cũng xử lý êm xuôi theo hướng ngoại giao. Anh đề nghị một bản hiệp ước giúp ngăn chăn xung đột giữa hai làng trong tương lai.

Khi toàn bộ đã được dàn xếp xong, Hashirama quyết định thực hiện lời hứa với Madara và dẫn hắn đến một quán ăn gần Konoha khi họ đi về. Madara hơi ngạc nhiên, hắn đã không nghĩ rằng gã Senju giữ lời. Ngay khi mùi thơm bốc lên từ thức ăn xộc vào mũi, miệng hắn bắt đầu ứa nước bọt. Hắn muốn món gì đó nóng và cay, cuối cùng hắn cũng được toại nguyện! Hắn ăn nhiều xiên takoyaki rưới đầy sốt cay, rất rất nhiều sốt cay. Hashirama nhìn hắn ái ngại, khuôn mặt anh tràn đầy hoài nghi khi anh nhận thấy sự thay đổi khẩu vị đột ngột của cậu bạn. Madara quá bận rộn để thưởng thức không có thời gian để ý xem gã Senju nghĩ cái quái gì về sự pha trộn độc đáo của mình. Ai biết được việc kết hợp kì lạ như vậy sẽ có hương vị tuyệt hảo đến thế chứ ?

“Ah…cám ơn vì bữa ăn” – Madara nói với Hashirama khi họ bắt đầu trải bước trên đường phố Konoha vắng lặng để trở về nhà.

“Không cần cảm ơn tôi” – Hashirama bật cười rạng rỡ. – “Tôi chưa bao giờ thấy ai ăn takoyaki rưới nước sốt cay hình xoắn ốc nhanh như vậy.”

“Ta đói.” – gã Uchiha vặn lại. – “Ta đã nói với ngươi ta không ăn gì trước khi đi một tiếng trước.”

“Xin lỗi…” – Hashirama nhẹ nhàng xin lỗi đồng thời lún sâu vào hố trầm cảm.

“Đừng xin lỗi vì những thứ ngươi không thể kiểm soát” – Madara thở dài. – “Đó không phải lỗi của ngươi khi bọn shinobi làng mưa quyết định làm gì đó ngu si.”

_“Đó cũng không phải lỗi của người khi con quái vật nhỏ này quyết định cư ngụ trong người ta…”_ – Madara thầm nghĩ, bàn tay chạm nhẹ vào cái bụng được giấu cẩn thận.

“Lại ăn không tiêu ?” – Hashirama hỏi.

“Ừ…chắc là thế.” – Madara trả lời.

“Uchiha Madara! Thằng khốn kia!”

Madara giật bắn khi nghe tiếng gọi tên mình. Hắn phát hiện ra một gã say rượu vấp phải hắn, hai gã đàn ông khác lao tới túm tay gã kia lôi hắn ta đi. Gã say rượu vùng ra, chỉ tay vào mặt Madara buộc tội.

“Bọn Uchiha khốn khiếp!” – Gã lè nhè. – “Mày vẫn còn ở trong làng à ? Có muốn hôn tạm biệt nơi này không ?”

Madara cứng đờ, hai tay cung lại thành nắm đấm trong lúc hắn cố gắng trấn tĩnh tính khí của bản thân. Thằng kia là một kẻ say xỉn, chẳng là ai cả, không xứng với thời gian của hắn.

“Tao cứ tiếp tục nói với mày! Rồi mày sẽ tiêu diệt tất cả chúng tao! Tao cá rằng mày cũng là nguyên nhân làm gia đình mày chết sạch!”

“Ngươi chết đi.” – Madara gầm lên, Sharingan bùng cháy trong mắt hắn.

Trước khi hắn có thể rút ruột thứ bẩn thỉu đã xúc phạm đến hắn và gia đình hắn, Hashirama đã giữ tay hắn lại. Madara vật lộn chống lại cú siết tay của gã Senju trong khi hai tên đàn ông khác kéo gã say ra xa khỏi hắn, tránh xa Madara càng xa càng tốt. Madara nghiến chặt răng, khối cảm xúc cuộn xoáy quay cuồng tràn qua tâm trí.

“Buông tay ta ra Hashirama!” – hắn quát. – “Ta sẽ lần theo và thiêu sống hắn.”

“Đó chính xác là lý do tại sao tôi phải làm vầy nè!” – Hashirama phản bác.

“Ngươi không hiểu. Ta…ta đã cố gắng…”

Hashirama do dự thả tay gã Uchiha ra, Madara cúi thấp đầu, tóc mái che khuất gương mặt hắn. Vai hắn run lên và hắn thở gấp, Madara đưa tay lên dụi mắt. Hashirama di chuyển đến trước mặt gã Uchiha, anh giật mình khi nhìn vào mặt hắn. Madara cau có còn đôi mắt thì ngập nước. Gã Uchiha ngoan cố lau đi những giọt lệ ứa ra nhưng nhiều giọt khác đã kịp men theo khóe mắt rơi xuống mặt hắn.

“Madara ?”

“Thằng kia không hiểu, ngươi cũng không.” – Madara cáu khỉnh. – “Ngươi không hiểu cảm giác tội lỗi liên tục ám ảnh ta thế nào đâu! Ta không thể cứu các em mình, ta cũng bất lực đứng nhìn cha ta chết ngay trước mắt. Bây giờ ta nguyền rủa sự tồn tại của thứ khác vì sai lầm do ta gây ra, ta còn đang phải đối phó với…”

Hashirama nhướng mày. – “Đối phó với cái gì ?”

Madara câm miệng ngay lập tức, hắn đã nói quá nhiều. Hắn bắt đầu bước đi nhanh hơn, hi vọng rằng Hashirama không xía vào chuyện của hắn nữa. Càng hoảng loạn hơn khi gã Senju bám đuôi phía sau.

“Madara, dạo này…cậu lạ quá. Cậu có thể nói với tôi nếu cậu có bất kì vấn đề gì.”

“Nếu ta nói với ngươi rồi ngươi sẽ không bao giờ muốn nhìn thấy ta nữa…” – Madara lẩm bẩm, hắn nhìn anh, ánh mắt kiên định hướng thắng vào vấn đề chính. – “Ta không muốn kéo ngươi vào đống lộn xộn của ta. Tự ta chuốc lấy, tự ta sẽ xử lý chúng.”

“Madara…”

Madara cố gắng phóng đi nhanh ngay ngã rẽ, trước khi hắn kịp trốn thoát, hắn cảm thấy gã Senju đã siết chặt lấy cổ tay mình. Hắn quay đầu lại và nhìn thấy vẻ đau đớn hiện lên trên gương mặt Hashirama. Phần nào trong hắn cũng vỡ vụn khi hắn thấy biểu cảm đó của anh.

“Cậu không nên đối mặt rắc rối một mình!” – Hashirama nói. – “Vì lý do gì cậu không chịu tin tưởng tôi ?”

“Ta tin ngươi, Hashirama.” – Madara nhẹ giọng trả lời.

“Vậy tại sao cậu không tin tưởng để tôi giúp cậu gánh vác ?”

“…nó phức tạp lắm.”

Hashirama cau mày, dấu hiệu bị phản bội đang lóe trong mắt anh, Madara cảm thấy rất tiếc vì đã khiến Hashirama cảm thấy như vậy.

“Madara…”

“Bỏ đi, Hashirama!” – Madara nạt, giận dữ liếc nhìn gã Senju. – “Ta có thể tự xử lý một mình! Tại sao ngươi không chịu hiểu là ta không cần đến ngươi!? Ta là cái gì của ngươi ?”

“Bởi vì…cậu rất đặc biệt với tôi.”

Madara chớp mắt trước giọng điệu chân thành của Hashirama. Hắn nhớ như in từng câu từng từ thốt ra từ giọng nói ngọt ngào mà lẳng lơ này khi họ làm tình vào cái đêm hôm đó. Hashirama dịu dàng đặt một bàn tay lên má Madara, kéo gã Uchiha lại gần anh hơn.

“Tôi không thể phủ nhận nó nữa, Madara.” – Hashirama nói, ôm lấy gã Uchiha trong vòng tay ấm áp của anh. – “Vài tháng qua là cực hình đối với tôi, tôi đã phải vật lộn với nó từ lúc ngôi làng này hình thành. Nếu bây giờ tôi không nói cho em biết, tôi cũng không đá nó ra khỏi đầu được.”

Madara cứng người. – “Hashirama ?”

“Madara, tôi yêu em.”

Madara đứng bất động trong vòng tay Hashirama. Ba từ đó lại quay về với hắn.

“Tôi không quan tâm việc em hay người khác nghĩ cái gì về tôi. Nếu em chọn không bao giờ dây dưa với tôi nữa, tôi hiểu. Tôi sẽ không xúc phạm em bằng sự hiện diện của mình nếu nó làm phiền đến em.”

Madara giật người ra ngay khi Hashirama buông lòng vòng tay của anh. Gã Senju dịu dàng nhìn chằm chằm vào hắn, điều đó khiến trái tim hắn nhảy lên đến cổ họng còn cảm xúc nôn nao xen lẫn hào hứng thức tỉnh lan toả trong lồng ngực. Hắn lắc đầu, lùi khỏi gã Senju.

“Tha lỗi cho ta, Hashirama….” – hắn lặng lẽ đáp lời. – “Nhưng…ta không thể…”

Hắn quay lưng lại với anh và lao đi, không giống với những gì gã Senju cảm thấy về hắn, hắn không cảm thấy giống như thế về anh. Hoặc là hắn đã làm quá và đang phủ nhận nó ? Hắn không biết. Tất cả những gì hắn biết lúc này là chạy thật xa thật xa. Hắn phải tập trung vào sự căm ghét dành cho gã đàn ông đó. Hắn phải bám vào thứ gì đó quen thuộc, hắn phải tập trung suy nghĩ của mình lại. Hắn ghét gã Senju. Hắn ta là bạn và làm phiền hắn bằng cái rắc rối trong bụng hắn. Hắn căm thù.

Đáng ghét.

_Đáng ghét._

Ngay khi về đến nhà hắn lao thẳng vào phòng, gục trên futon, quá mệt mỏi và bối rối đến mức chẳng bận tâm thay đồ ngủ. Hắn cuộn mình lại, vòng tay quanh bụng.

“Tại sao…” – Madara lẩm bẩm. – “Tại sao ta bị buộc phải chịu đựng tất cả những chuyện này ? Hashirama…”

**. End chap 3.**


	4. TRUTH

“Xin chúc mừng, Madara-sama! Ngài đã đi được nửa chặng đường!”

“Đừng có nói như vậy…ta đã có quá đủ vấn đề rồi.”

“Như cái gì ?”

“Như thế này!” – Madara chọt chọt vào cái bụng phồng to. – “Ta không thể nhìn thấy chân mình! Không thể cúi xuống, lưng và hông đau muốn chết và ta quá dư thừa năng lượng mà không thể thỏa mãn vì không có ai để cùng làm chuyện ấy! Làm sao phụ nữ thỏa hiệp được với chuyện này !?”

“Đừng hỏi tôi” – Sayuri bình tĩnh trả lời. – “Tôi xin lỗi, tôi không thể giúp ngài về chuyện tăng cân, thay đổi tâm trạng liên tục hoặc…nhu cầu tình dục tăng vọt. Ngài nên thử thực hiện một số động tác giãn cơ và thư giãn thường xuyên để bớt đau. Căng thẳng không tốt cho em bé.”

“Nó là kí sinh” – Madara vặn lại, đặt tay lên bụng hắn lần nữa. – “Ta không thể tin được vẫn còn hơn năm tháng. Bây giờ ta đã không thể chịu nổi…”

“Tôi hứa là tình hình sẽ tốt hơn, Madara-sama, rồi ngài sẽ thấy” – Cô nói một cách ân cần, trìu mến xoa xoa cái bụng hắn. – “Chỉ cần đợi đến lúc em bé bắt đầu chuyển động ngài sẽ cảm thấy rất hạnh phúc vì được ban cho một món quà quý giá nhường này.”

“Ta cầu xin thứ khác…” – thủ lĩnh Uchiha lẩm bầm, gạt tay cô ra. – “Đừng đụng vào nó.”

“Được rồi Gấu Mẹ, tôi sẽ không đụng vào bụng bầu của ngài nữa.” – Sayuri nhẹ nhàng trêu. – “Thành thật mà nói thì tôi rất mừng vì mọi thứ êm xuôi như vậy. Ngài đã đối phó với những vấn đề bình thường mà phụ nữ mang thai gặp phải, cơ thể ngài thích ứng với thai nhi một cách ngoại mục. Một phần nào đó tôi vẫn tự hỏi làm sao có thể như thế.”

“Hãy nói cho ta biết ngươi đã đạt được gì khi tìm hiểu tại sao chuyện này có thể” – Madara van nài. – “Ta muốn biết rằng ta từng là nữ giới và trải qua việc thay đổi giới tính khi sinh còn hơn là…một tên quái thai.”

“Không. Hồ sơ của chúng tôi ghi nhận rằng ngài là nam giới từ lúc ngài được sinh ra và những năm sau đó cũng vậy. Không có gì bất thường như chảy máu hay bất cứ điều gì cho thấy là ngài có chu kì kinh nguyệt. Tuy nhiên…có khả năng ngài lưỡng tính.”

“Là cái gì ?”

“Nó rất hiếm nhưng có tình trạng một đứa trẻ được sinh ra có cơ quan sinh dục của cả hai giới tính. Điều đó có nghĩa là ngài có khả năng mang thai nhưng thông thường thì cơ quan dư thừa không đủ dinh dưỡng để phát triển nên việc mang thai là không thể.”

“Nói cách khác thì ta là một tên quái thai…” – Madara uể oải tóm gọn lại.

“Đừng nghĩ về nó như một lời nguyền vậy” – Sayuri nói với hắn. – “chỉ cần tập trung chăm sóc cái bầu này như một niềm vui mà ngài sắp được chào đón.”

“Đi đi.”

Sayuri cau mày nhìn hắn trước khi cô rời đi, Madara nhạo báng ánh mắt cô dành cho hắn. Hắn nằm xuống nghỉ ngơi trên tấm nệm của mình, nhờ ơn cái bụng sưng vù mà hắn phải đổi tư thế nằm. Hắn quắc mắt nhìn cái bụng to và thấy tay hắn đã cong lại đỡ nó. Điều đó làm hắn phiền não, hắn nhận ra trong vô thức hắn đã quan tâm nhiều hơn đến thứ ăn bám ở nhờ này. Trong khi hắn cố gắng tránh tiếp xúc vật lý với cái bụng khi ra ngoài nhiều nhất có thể thì tay hắn lại không ngừng vuốt ve nó khi không có ai xung quanh. Hắn nhìn nó quá nhiều kể cả khi ở chỗ công cộng hay ở một mình. Hắn thậm chí còn nói chuyện với khối kí sinh này như thể nó có thể nghe và hiểu được cơn thịnh nộ của hắn đối với nó. Nếu hắn không cẩn thận thì ai đó sẽ phát hiện ra và lật tẩy. Một thứ bất thường như thế này chắc chắn sẽ đến tai các trưởng lão Uchiha cũng như Hokage.

Nếu trước đây hắn chỉ phớt lờ Hashirama thì bây giờ hắn tận lực né tránh anh. Mỗi lần hắn nghĩ về gã Senju, cảm giác rung động trong lồng ngực hắn sẽ quay trở lại. Mặt hắn nóng lên và hắn khao khát được vòng tay mạnh mẽ đó cuộn quanh, ôm lấy hắn đầy yêu thương như một tháng trước. Trái tim hắn đập dữ dội khi hắn tưởng tượng gã Senju chống người hình vòng cung ở phía trên hắn, áp môi lên môi hắn một cách trìu mến như anh đã làm trong cái đêm đó. Điều này không bình thường đối với hắn. Từ trong sâu thẳm, hắn biết nó có nghĩa là gì, tuy nhiên hắn lại không muốn thừa nhận nó.

Hắn không muốn tin là…hắn yêu Hashirama.

Nhưng tất cả các dấu hiệu đã quá rõ ràng và chẳng mấy chốc hắn không thể phủ nhận được nữa. Lý do tại sao mà hắn cho phép xảy ra chuyện ấy vào đêm hôm đó…hắn cũng cảm thấy những điều tương tự với người bạn cũ. Phải mất bốn tháng và một khối kí sinh thành hình để khiến hắn nhận ra điều này, nhưng bây giờ thì hắn đã biết rồi. Hắn yêu cái gã Senju ngu ngốc đó. Biểu cảm chán nản liên tục, trái tim nhân hậu của anh, nụ cười rạng rỡ; hắn yêu mọi thứ.

Hắn phải nói cho anh biết.

Madara đẩy người thẳng dậy, hơi chật vật chút xíu để đứng lên. Hắn thay bộ yukata bằng áo kimono và quần rộng. Sau khi mặc quần áo, hắn bắt đầu vật lộn với chuyện xỏ đôi dép sandal của shinobi vào chân trong khi hắn không nhìn thấy gì vì cái bụng bầu che khuất. Tất cả xong xuôi, hắn áp hai tay vào nhau.

“Henge!”

Dáng người của hắn thay đổi trở về vóc dáng ban đầu, vừa vặn với chiếc áo choàng Uchiha ưa thích mà hắn hay mặc trước khi mang thai. Hắn vội vã rời khỏi nhà nhanh với tốc độ nhanh nhất mà hình thể hiện tại cho phép. Hắn lao đi như muốn xé toạc đường phố, lướt qua ánh mắt hoang mang của những kẻ đứng bên đường khi hắn hướng về tòa nhà Hokage. Việc leo lên cầu thang chậm hơn trước nhưng tâm trí hắn đã hướng vào một việc quan trọng hơn. Hắn không cần lo lắng về nó so với chuyện hắn sắp nói với Hashirama.

Ngay khi hắn định gõ cửa, nó đã mở ra. Madara đứng đó chớp mắt nhìn Hashirama trong khi tay hắn vẫn còn lơ lửng trên không trong trạng thái chuẩn bị gõ cửa.

“Ah Madara” – Hashirama chào, sự vui vẻ hàng ngày của anh dường như đã biến mất. – “Là người tôi muốn gặp đây mà.

“Ngươi muốn gặp ta ?” – Madara thắc mắc. – “Tại sao ?”

“Vào đi.”

Madara theo sau Hokage, đứng nhìn anh ngồi xuống sau bàn làm việc. Có một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp tóc đỏ đang đứng gần đó, tóc cô được búi lên thành hai búi trên đầu. Cô mặc một bộ kimono mềm rũ, màu sắc của nó làm nổi bật đôi mắt tối màu của cô. Madara ngơ ngác nhìn cô trước khi hắn đứng phía trước cái bàn, kiên nhẫn chờ gã Senju nói tiếp.

“Tôi có một tin tốt để kể với cậu.”

Madara nhướng mày. – “Tin tốt ?”

“Cậu biết đấy, tộc Uzumaki ở Sóng quốc là họ hàng xa của tộc Senju. Bởi vì quan hệ mật thiết đó nên họ sẽ liên minh với Konoha với điều kiện là thắt chặt thêm mối giao hảo giữa hai gia tộc. Cho nên tôi có tin vui đây.”

“Là cái gì ?”

“Tôi sắp kết hôn” – Hashirama đáp lại, ra hiệu về hướng cô gái. – “Đây là ái nữ của ngài tộc trưởng, Uzumaki Mito, hôn thê của tôi.”

Sắp kết hôn. Hôn thê. Từng từ đâm vào tâm hồn Madara như những lưỡi kiếm sắc nhọn làm từ băng giá. Hắn muộn quá rồi, anh đã đợi quá lâu. Bây giờ hắn nhận ra tình cảm của mình lại không thể bày tỏ. Hắn đã mất Hashirama. Anh sẽ kết hôn với một ai đó để thúc đẩy mối quan hệ cho gia tộc, phát hiện ra điều này còn làm hắn đau hơn là bị thanh kunai đâm vào người. Bây giờ Madara không thể nói với anh, quyết định đã được đặt ra, hắn không nên kéo Hashirama vào vũng bùn khi níu kéo anh lại hoặc…nói cho anh biết rằng anh có con ngoài giá thú.

“Tôi hiểu rồi…” – Madara tỏ vẻ lạc quan mặc dù hắn cảm thấy như bị xé nát bên trong. – “Chúc mừng Hashirama, ta chúc ngươi và Mito hạnh phúc.”

“Ừ…cảm ơn cậu, Madara” – Hashirama vui vẻ trả lời mặc dù cảm xúc trong mắt anh đang muốn nói điều khác.

Hắn quay lưng về phía Hashirama còn đầu thì hướng ra cửa, hắn đóng cửa lại trước khi đứng dựa vào tường. Madara cảm thấy nước mắt đang tụ lại trước khi chúng rơi xuống chảy dài trên gương mặt, hắn nguyền rủa mớ cảm xúc nhạy cảm này. Nó chẳng là gì cả. Chuyện như thế không đáng để hắn phản ứng như thế này, hắn đặt tay lên bụng lần nữa.

“Ta xin lỗi, Hashirama…”

Những ngày tiếp theo qua đi nỗi đau càng tệ hại hơn, quá khó khăn để hắn kìm chế cảm xúc mỗi khi nhắc đến Hashirama. Madara theo dõi Hashirama và Mito từ xa, họ nắm tay nhau ở chốn công cộng, hắn cảm thấy ghen tuông trong suốt quãng thời gian Hashirama trìu mến giữ Mito trong tay anh. Tobirama và nhiều tộc nhân Senju khác đã chấp thuận cuộc hôn nhân này và trông mong vào việc nó sẽ giúp thắt chặt quan hệ máu mủ giữa đôi bên. Madara tỏ ra khinh thường Mito khi cô hôn Hashirama âu yếm và gã Senju đáp lại điều đó. Hắn cảm thấy phát bệnh khi nhìn Hashirama…hạnh phúc với Mito. Những gì Hashirama từng thổ lộ với hắn chẳng có ý nghĩa gì sao ? Có phải hắn chỉ là bước đệm để Hashirama đến với Mito ? Ý nghĩ này cứ lẩn quẩn trong đầu hắn.

Mấy ngày gần đây hắn rút lui sớm để trốn biệt trong nhà. Thỉnh thoảng hắn nằm trên futon và cứ để mặc nước mắt tuôn như thác. Hắn từ bỏ chuyện kiểm soát cảm xúc của bản thân, chúng quá cuồng bạo, cảm ơn cái thứ ghê tởm trong bụng. Cảm giác thèm ăn sụt giảm và hắn không còn bận tâm chuyện tìm kiếm hình bóng Hashirama lẫn trong đám dân làng Konoha. Nhìn thấy gã Senju làm hắn đau đớn quá mức. Trong một ngày nếu hắn thấy anh, hắn sẽ chúc mừng nửa vởi với giọng điệu giận dữ và hợm hĩnh, sau đó hắn phóng đi theo hướng ngược lại, hắn muốn tránh xa cặp đôi này càng xa càng tốt.

Madara nhìn chằm chằm lên trần nhà, hai tay đặt lên bụng bầu, hắn muốn nỗi thống khổ này kết thúc. Hắn muốn mọi thứ quay trở lại như cách mà nó vốn như vậy, hắn muốn khối kí sinh này ra khỏi người hắn. Con quái vật bé nhỏ này liên tục nhắc nhở hắn về những thứ hắn không bao giờ có được : Hashirama, một cuộc sống bình thường và một gia đình hạnh phúc.

“Anh hai ?”

Madara giật mình bật dậy, hai tay đan vào nhau thi triển Henge. Sau khi ngụy trang xong, hắn hắng giọng.

“Vào đi Izuna.” – Madara trả lời.

Em trai hắn bước vào, đóng lại cửa phía sau lưng. Cậu ta bước đến gần anh trai, ngồi xuống kế tấm nệm của hắn. Izuna thực sự nhìn hắn lo lắng.

“Anh hai, chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy ?”

Mắt Madara chầm chậm trôi qua phía cậu ta. – “Ý em là gì ?”

“Gần đây anh trông chán nản lắm.” – Izuna giải thích. – “Không ai để ý nhưng em thì có. Có gì đó rất tệ đang làm phiền anh hai tuần qua. Em quan tâm đến anh, anh hai, làm ơn cho em biết có chuyện gì. Em có thể giúp gì không ?”

“Em không làm được gì đâu Izuna.” – Madara lạnh lùng trả lời. – “Giờ thì đi đi.”

“Anh Madara…”

Madara quay đầu về phía em mình. – “Bỏ đi Izuna. Anh đã nói với em rồi em không làm gì được đâu.”

“Chết tiệt, Madara! Tại sao anh không thành thật với em !? Em đang cố giúp! Làm sao em giúp anh được nếu anh không để em giúp !?”

“…làm ơn đi” – Madara nói, giọng hắn gãy vỡ. – “Anh là…”

Izuna chớp mắt. – “Anh hai ?”

“Anh không chịu được nữa!” – Madara đột nhiên hét. – “Anh không thể! Không phải khi anh như thế này.”

Izuna đặt tay lên bờ vai run rẩy của hắn. – “Anh Madara, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn.”

Madara quay mặt lại, mắt hắn tràn đầy tội lỗi. – “Em à…hứa với anh là em giữ kín bí mật về chuyện anh sắp tiết lộ.”

Đôi mắt Izuna cứng lại. – “Em hứa bằng cả trái tim, em sẽ không nói với ai.”

“Em biết…khẩu vị của anh gần đây thay đổi đúng không ?”

Izuna gật đầu. – “Em có biết. Có hôm em đã thấy anh ăn trứng cá với sốt cay, anh vốn không thích trứng cá. Em biết là có cái gì đó không ổn khi anh ăn hết trứng cá vậy.”

“Em có nhớ chuyện anh bị bệnh mấy tháng về trước không ?

“Ừ. Đừng nói hai chuyện này có liên quan đến nhau ?”

Madara gật đầu. – “Cả hai triệu chứng đó đều dính đến…tình trạng hiện tại của anh.”

Izuna trợn mắt. – “Tình trạng ? Anh sắp chết đúng không ?”

“Thỉnh thoảng anh cảm thấy như vậy…” – Madara buồn bã thừa nhận. – “Thà chết còn hơn đối phó với…khối kí sinh của mình.”

“Khối kí sinh của anh ?”

“Izuna…Em sẽ không tin nếu anh nói với chuyện này nhưng anh thề đó là sự thật. Anh sẽ không trốn tránh nữa.”

“Anh hai ?”

Madara hít thật sâu vào. – “Izuna. Anh có thai.”

Izuna nhìn hắn một lúc lâu khi nó nghe ba từ đó. Cậu ta há miệng nhưng sau đó khép lại, lắc lắc đầu nhìn Madara hoài nghi.

“Madara, anh có chắc là anh không bị ảo giác không ?” – Izuna ướm hỏi. – “Ý em là…anh…ừ anh có biết anh đang nói gì không ?”

“Anh dùng Henge” – Madara giải thích. – “Anh đâu có ngu, Izuna. Nó không tự nhiên và cũng không thể nào xảy ra.”

Madara giải Henge, hình dáng của hắn thay đổi. Izuna nhìn lần nữa, há hốc miệng khi thấy phần thân giữa của anh trai to ra và bây giờ nó phồng lên ở kích thước cậu có thể thấy rõ nó xuyên qua quần áo Madara. Tóc Madara trông dày hơn hồi trước và làn da sáng lên mặc dù vẻ chán nản khắc khổ của hắn đã làm giảm bớt hiệu quả của những thay đổi này. Ánh mắt Izuna tập trung vào cái bụng tròn trĩnh của anh mình, cậu nhanh chóng bật Sharingan, mở to mắt nhìn vào nó và cậu ta thấy một nguồn chakra khác bên trong bụng Madara.

“L-L-Làm sao…?” – Izuna lắp bắp. – “Em không…?”

“Đừng hỏi anh. Anh cũng không biết làm sao có thể như vầy.” – Madara buồn rầu đáp, cúi thấp đầu. – “Anh cảm thấy nó đủ khủng khiếp rồi…em không cần nhắc anh.”

“Vậy…nó là thật” – Izuna hoài nghi nói, đặt tay lên cái bụng phồng to của người anh. – “Bao nhiêu lâu rồi kể từ khi…?”

“Bây giờ là tháng thứ tư…”

“Ôi trời…” – Izuna trao cho Madara một ánh nhìn thông cảm. – “Anh đã phải đối phó với tất cả trong bí mật một mình sao ?”

Madara lắc đầu. – “Không. Sayuri đang giúp anh theo dõi sự phát triển của nó. Cô ta đề nghị anh bỏ nó ngay khi vừa phát hiện, anh đã không thể làm như vậy với một đứa bé chưa chào đời, bất chấp việc sau này nó gây bất ngờ ra sao. Nhưng…anh bắt đầu cảm thấy hối hận vì quyết định đó. Anh không chịu nổi nữa, thật quá mức…”

“Anh Madara” – Izuna nói. – “Anh là anh trai của em. Em không quan tâm việc toàn bộ chuyện này bất tự nhiên như thế nào, cho dù có chuyện gì xảy ra em cũng sẽ luôn ở cạnh anh. Em sẽ giúp anh vượt qua nó, em hứa.”

“Cám ơn em…”

“Vậy…nếu anh là, e hèm, ‘mẹ’…vậy ai là…người cha ?”

“Là Hashirama nhưng anh thực sự…”

Madara đập cả hai tay lên che miệng, hắn thấy ánh mắt giận dữ tột độ trên mặt Izuna. Em trai hắn khởi động Mangekyou Sharingan, đứng lên và lập tức chạy ra khỏi phòng.

“Izuna, chờ đã!” – Madara kêu lên trong sợ hãi. – “Ôi trời…”

* * *

Hashirama thở dài khi anh kí một tờ giấy khác, cái núi giấy này không bao giờ giảm đi cho dù anh có làm nhiều bao nhiêu. Đống giấy tờ quá tải này không phải là thứ duy nhất làm phiền anh, cuộc hôn nhân sắp tới của anh và Mito đang đè nặng lên tâm trí. Phải, nàng ấy là một thiếu nữ xinh đẹp và sẽ trở thành một hiền thê, thế nhưng anh không yêu nàng. Trái tim anh đã thuộc về một người khác; một người không đáp lại tình cảm của anh. Hashirama ôm đầu, đã một tháng trôi qua từ lúc anh tỏ tình với gã Uchiha và Madara vẫn né tránh anh. Hashirama biết lời chúc mừng của Madara dành cho đám cưới của mình là giả dối. Đôi lúc anh thấy gã Uchiha đang đi một mình thế nhưng Madara vẫn cố ý bỏ đi theo hướng ngược lại. Anh giữ vững lời của mình đối với Madara, anh không muốn xúc phạm bạn mình bằng sự hiện diện của bản thân để làm phiền cậu ta. Đó là lý do tại sao anh để Madara một mình và cố gắng hướng sự tập trung của mình vào Mito bất chấp việc đó khiến anh đau lòng như thế nào.

Cánh cửa văn phòng đóng sầm lại với lực mạnh đến nỗi tường bị nứt, Hashirama ngẩng đầu lên và thấy Uchiha Izuna đang sôi sục tức giận.

“Izuna ?” – Hashirama bối rối hỏi.

“Đừng có gọi ‘Izuna’, thằng khốn kia!” – Izuna quát lớn, Mangekyou Sharingan của cậu ta lóe sáng giận dữ không hề giống những gì Hashirama từng thấy. – “Sao mày dám làm vậy với anh trai tao ?”

Hashirama chớp mắt bối rối. – “Làm cái gì với Madara ?”

Izuna chạy tới phía trước anh, túm cổ áo bằng cả hai tay, cậu ta kéo sát Hashirama đến gần tới mức anh cảm thấy hơi thở nóng nổi của cậu trai Uchiha trên làn da. Anh chưa từng thấy Izuna nổi cơn tam bành bao giờ, cái gì đã xảy ra với Madara khiến cho cậu ta giận dữ như vậy ?

“Tao nên đập vỡ nó !” – Izuna gầm gừ. – “Bởi vì mày nên Madara mới bị đẩy vào thứ anh ấy không hề muốn.”

“Izuna, làm ơn giải thích!” – Hashirama nài nỉ, cảm thấy hơi lo sợ cho mạng sống của mình. – “Tôi đã làm cái gì với Madara ?”

“MÀY LÀM ANH TAO CÓ BẦU, THẰNG CHÓ ĐẺ!” – Izuna hét lên, đấm thẳng vào mặt gã Senju.

Tâm trí Hashirama trở nên trắng xóa khi anh nghe mấy từ đó. Tất cả sức mạnh tinh thần của anh dồn vô để xử lý thông tin vừa nghe. Anh lơ đãng đến mức không nhận ra Tobirama và Madara đã xông vào phòng, Madara tóm lấy Izuna, cố gắng ngăn cậu Uchiha trẻ sát hại Hokage. Tobirama nhanh chóng đánh giá thương tổn mà Izuna đã gây ra cho anh trai mình, gã đàn ông tóc trắng đe dọa Izuna vì tội làm phản khi đã tấn công Hokage, Izuna chuyển hướng cơn thịnh nộ của mình sang Tobirama. Hai cậu em trai đánh nhau trong khi não Hashirama cuối cùng cũng xử lý xong thông tin.

“DỪNG TAY!” – anh thét lớn khiến mọi người dừng chuyện họ đang làm để nhìn anh. – “Izuna…cậu đã nói gì ?”

“Mày đã nghe rồi thằng chó Hokage.” – Izuna gầm gừ. – “Tao sẽ không lập lại.”

“Huynh, tất cả chuyện này nghĩa là sao ?” – Tobirama lập tức đặt câu hỏi.

Hashirama nhìn chằm chằm vào Madara, người đã lùi xa khỏi gã Senju. Mắt anh đảo quanh vùng bụng phẳng lì của Madara. Nó trông không giống như vậy nhưng Izuna không phải kiểu người vô cớ đánh người khác mà không có lý do. Nhưng chuyện này làm sao có thể !? Đàn ông không thể có thai! Đàn ông thụ thai cho phụ nữ!

“Madara…” – Hashirama do dự khi anh bắt đầu bước tới chỗ gã Uchiha. – “Izuna nói thật chứ? Cậu…thực sự…một đứa trẻ ?”

Tobirama há hốc miệng. “Huynh đừng có để bị đùa bỡn! Đừng nói với đệ là huynh tin vào cái chuyện trái khoáy như thế !? Đàn ông không…”

 _“Tobirama”_ – Hashirama nạt. Tobirama nhanh chóng ngậm mồm lại và bắt đầu nhìn điểm thú vị trên sàn gỗ. – “Madara, hãy cho tôi biết sự thật. Làm ơn.”

Madara run rẩy cắn môi, cúi đầu thật thấp. – “Ừ…”

Hashirama cảm thấy tim mình đau nhói khi nghe âm thanh vụn vỡ của Madara. Hắn quay đầu lại như thể hắn không chịu nổi khi phải nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh.

“Ta không tin” – Tobirama tuyên bố. – “Thật vô lý. Ngay cả khi nó là sự thật thì cũng có gì chắc chắn đâu khi không tận mắt thấy.”

Madara gửi cho Tobirama một cái nhìn phẫn nộ. – “Ta dùng Henge, thằng ranh ngờ nghệch! Ngươi nghĩ rằng ta không biết là nó bất thường và quái đản ? Đó là lý do tại sao ta phải che giấu.”

“Cho bọn ta thấy đi.”

Madara nổi giận áp hay tai vào nhau ngập ngừng giải thuật. Trong tíc tắc hình dáng của Madara thay đổi, cả hai gã Senju đều chùn bước khi thấy sự khác biệt rõ rệt giữa ngoại hình hiện tại của Madara với khi dùng Henge. Hai gã đàn ông tập trung nhìn vào đường cong trên bụng Madara, Tobirama chỉ tay vào chỗ phình lên thốt nên những câu từ không lưu loát. Hashirama quan sát kĩ hơn người đàn ông mà anh yêu, bình thường Madara đã luôn tỏa sáng trong mắt Hashirama thế nhưng bây giờ trông hắn _thực sự đẹp rạng ngời._ Làn da nhợt nhạt bình thường trở nên hồng hào còn mái tóc thì dày hơn, mềm mại hơn lúc trước.

Hashirama ngập ngừng chạm tay lên bụng Madara, anh gửi đi một chút chakra để kiểm tra dị vật và giật tay ra khi cảm thấy một luồng chakra khác đáp lại anh, Madara nhìn anh buồn bã trước khi hắn lại cúi đầu xuống.

“Ôi trời…” – Hashirama thở mạnh ra. – “Và tôi là…”

Madara gật đầu. – “Nó xảy ra trong cái đêm mà chúng ta ăn mừng vụ đặt tên và mở làng. Ngươi đã say. Sau đó ngươi lảm nhảm mấy thứ đó…và làm những thứ đó…và ta dại dột làm theo ngươi.”

“Đó là bốn tháng trước…cậu chịu đựng tất cả chuyện này ngần đó thời gian ?”

“Ừ.”

“Rồi tao đập nát cái cây của hắn được chưa ?” – Izuna hỏi. – “Tao đảm bảo là hắn không bao giờ dùng nó được nữa.”

“Đừng chỉ trích huynh ấy vì cái đống lộn xộn này!” – Tobirama quát. – “Anh trai ngươi hẳn đã quyến rũ ổng.”

“Anh Madara không bao giờ hạ thấp bản thân xuống như vậy! Anh trai mày đã lợi dụng anh ấy.”

“Bọn Uchiha các ngươi có đôi mắt bị nguyền rủa, ảo thuật đơn giản cũng có thể làm nên kì tích.”

“Tao sẽ…”

“Im lặng!” – Hashirama hét, hai người em lập tức ngậm miệng lại. – “Đệ, Izuna. Hai người thể cho tôi và Madara chút thời gian riêng để thu xếp không ?

Tobirama và Izuna miễn cưỡng gật đầu và lườm nhau trước khi họ rời đi, khi hai đứa đã đi khỏi phòng và đóng cửa lại, Hashirama nhìn lại Madara. Anh ra hiệu cho gã Uchiha ngồi xuống bàn làm việc, Madara vui vẻ nhận lời, đặt cái hông đau nhức của mình xuống mặt bàn gỗ trơn láng.

“Madara, tại sao em không nói cho tôi biết ?” – Anh chất vấn.

“Ta không muốn ai biết, ngươi cũng không ngoại lệ.” – Madara nhẹ giọng giải thích. – “Nếu chuyện này lộ ra thì không chỉ ta mà tên của ngươi cũng bị bôi nhọ, ta không muốn kéo ngươi xuống vũng bùn. Ta không thể làm vậy với ngươi…”

“Tôi xin lỗi…” – Hashirama tuyệt vọng xin lỗi. – “Tôi đã đẩy em vào ngưỡng quá mức chịu đựng…”

“Ta đã nói ngươi rồi, đừng xin lỗi vì những chuyện ngươi không thể kiểm soát được. Cả ngươi và ta đều không hề nghĩ tới chuyện này, lẽ ra nó không thể xảy ra.”

“Nhưng đây vẫn là trách nhiệm của tôi” – Hashirama phản bác. – “Nếu tôi là cha đứa trẻ, tôi có nghĩa vụ lo cho em.”

“Tất nhiên đó là nghĩa vụ của ngươi nhưng ta không muốn cũng không cần.”

“Nhưng…”

“Ngươi có nghĩa vụ với người vợ tương lai” – Madara lạnh lùng đáp. – “Đám cưới của ngươi và cô ta quan trọng hơn việc quan tâm đến một gã quái dị và khối kí sinh của hắn.”

Hashirama nhăn mặt. – “Em không phải quái nhân, chưa bao giờ và sẽ không bao giờ như thế.”

“Nhìn ta đây này, Hashirama!” – Madara thét lên đầy phẫn nộ. – “Ta là một _gã đàn ông_ mang thai! Ta là một Uchiha! Chúng ta xem nhau là đối thủ! Nếu so sánh với Mito, ta không bao giờ có được lễ độ và sự trung thành như cô ta!”

“Sự thật là Mito được giáo dưỡng tốt, nàng ấy xinh đẹp và hoạt bát. Nàng hoàn toàn tin tưởng vào người mà nàng quan tâm, nàng là người vợ hoàn hảo mà mọi gã đàn ông mong muốn nhưng có một thứ mà nàng không có.” – Hashirama ôm lấy gò má Madara. – “Nàng không hề có được tình yêu của tôi.”

Madara nhìn chằm chằm Hashirama với cú sốc. – “Cái gì ?”

“Cuộc hôn nhân sắp tới của chúng tôi là hôn nhân chính trị. Nàng đã nói với tôi rằng nàng cảm thấy vinh dự và tôn kính khi được trở thành vợ tương lai của tôi. Tuy nhiên nàng đã nói những điều đó với tôi mà không có chút tình cảm nào trong ánh mắt. Nàng là sản phẩm mà cha nàng muốn nàng trở thành nó; một người vợ hoàn hảo và một shinobi chuẩn mực. Tôi tin rằng nàng ấy sẽ tìm thấy tình yêu thế nhưng nàng ấy sẽ không tìm ra nó ở tôi.”

Madara có thể cảm thấy hắn đang rưng rưng nước mắt. – “Hashirama…”

“Những lời tôi đã nói với em một tháng trước đây, ý tôi là tôi không quan tâm em nghĩ em là cái gì. Em là Uchiha Madara, em là người đàn ông tôi yêu. Không có gì đổi thay ở đây cả, nếu em căm ghét tôi và con người tôi, tôi sẽ chấp nhận bất kì phản ứng nào em dành cho tôi.”

Madara nắm lấy áo choàng của Hashirama, đẩy gã Senju vào một nụ hôn ngọt ngào và say đắm. Hashirama đã rất sốc nhưng anh sớm hoàn hồn và đáp lại bằng một nụ hôn đầy khao khát. Tay anh lướt trên những lọn tóc đen dài, đáp trả lại từng chút những cảm xúc anh dành cho gã Uchiha trong khoảnh khắc đó. Madara đẩy ra, nhìn vào đôi mắt đen của gã Senju.

“Phản ứng này thì sao hả tên Senju ngốc kia ?” – Madara đáp lại bằng giọng trêu chọc.

“Lựa chọn tốt.” – Hashirama cười nhẹ. – “Tôi hứa tôi sẽ giúp em vượt qua chuyện này, Madara. Nhất ngôn cửu đỉnh.”

“Ngươi là một thằng ngốc ngây thơ.” – Madara cười khúc khích. – “Nhưng đó là lý do tại sao ta…”

Madara chợt ngừng nói, bàn tay hắn vuốt cái bụng sưng phồng. Hắn nhìn xuống, biểu cảm hoang mang hiện lên trên mặt. Hắn trượt xuống khỏi cái bàn, tay kia cũng giơ lên chạm vào bụng.

“Chuyện gì vậy ?” – Hashirama hỏi, sự lo lắng viết hết trên mặt anh.

“Ta không biết” – Madara trả lời. – “Ta thề ta vừa cảm thấy như có cái gì đó rung rinh…”

Gã Senju nhướng mày. – “Rung rinh ?”

“Có lẽ ta chỉ đang tưởng tượng. Có khả năng…” – Hắn lại cúi đầu nhìn xuống. – “Lại nữa nè! Có cái gì đó như đang đánh trả từ bên trong ta.”

Hashirama phát ra âm thanh mừng rỡ cao độ, quỳ xuống và đặt tay anh lên bụng Madara. – “Con bé đang lớn lên rất khỏe mạnh!”

Madara ngơ ngác nhìn anh. – “Huh ?”

“Trước đây tôi đã nghe về điều này, nó được gọi là máy thai. Khi em bé cuối cùng cũng phát triển đủ lớn để em có thể cảm nhận được chuyển động của nó.”

“Em bé ? Con bé ?”

Hashirama gật đầu. – “Ừ. Nó đó. Một em bé.”

“Em bé…” – Madara lẩm bẩm, hai tay đan vào nhau trên cái bụng tròn. – “Con của ta…”

“Con của em.” – Hashirama vui vẻ lập lại, áp mặt vào bụng bầu. – “Này con gái, đây là cha của con; người cha con thương nhất đó.”

“Sao ngươi biết nó là bé gái? Nó có thể là bé trai.” – Madara chỉnh đốn lại, đẩy Hashirama ra. – “Mà ai cho phép ngươi trở thành người cha nó thương nhất.”

“Tôi có quyền ước mơ, đúng không ?” – Hashirama lẩm bẩm, đám mây tự kỉ lại trùm lấy anh.

Madara cười ầm ĩ. – “Ngươi mơ đi.”

* * *

Tobirama theo dõi cuộc hội thoại giữ anh trai anh và Madara bằng miếng kính mà anh đã đặt trên cửa. Izuna tham gia với anh làm việc tương tự, cả hai người em trai đều cau có sau khi Hashirama và Madara kết thúc cuộc trò chuyện của họ.

“Ờ, cái này _tuyệt vời_ ghê” – Izuna gầm ghè, đặt miếng kính của cậu ta xuống trước khi khoanh tay lại. – “Ngay khi tao nghĩ cuối cùng cái thằng khốn Senju này cũng tránh xa khỏi anh trai tao, họ xích gần nhau hơn!”

“Ngươi nghĩ ngươi là người duy nhất không thích chuyện này ?” – Tobirama nạt nộ. – “Ta thà tự đục tim mình còn hơn là trông thấy huynh ấy thân mật với Madara.”

“Tao đã đoán được cái gì đang xảy ra rồi nhưng không có manh mối.” – Izuna thở dài. – “Với cái tốc độ này thì họ sẽ cầu hôn nhau vào cuối tuần.”

“Ta không cho phép.” – Tobirama tuyên bố.

“Tobirama.”

Gã Senju hướng sự chú ý của anh vào gã Uchiha đáng khinh. – “Gì ?”

“Tao ghét mày tận xương tủy” – Izuna bắt đầu nói. – “Nhưng nghĩ đến việc anh hai bắt đầu qua lại với thằng ngốc ngớ ngẩn đó khiến tao muốn rút hết nội tạng ra khỏi tai. Mày cũng muốn điều tương tự, đúng chứ ? Nếu chúng ta muốn dừng hai người đó lại, chúng ta phải làm cái gì đó.”

“Ta không thích nói điều này nhưng ngươi nói đúng…” – Tobirama thở dài, anh đưa tay ra. – “Đình chiến ?”

“Chúng ta sẽ không hại đứa bé.”

“…Ờ.”

“Và chúng ta sẽ dừng lại lúc họ trở nên ghét nhau.”

“Đồng ý.”

Izuna nắm lấy bàn tay kia và lắc lắc, và do đó, một mối quan hệ cộng tác mới ra đời.

**. End Chap 4.**


	5. BONDING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lời người dịch : Thích nhất trong chap này là việc Hashirama và Madara trò chuyện với nhau nghe rất ngọt ngào, công nhận yêu nhau rồi có khác. Madara vẫn dễ thương vô đối còn Izuna coi chừng nghiệp quật đỡ không kịp = ))))))

“Ối.”

“Madara ? Em không sao chứ ?”

Madara khụy xuống trên nền đất rừng, tay xoa xoa bụng bầu. Hashirama nhìn gã Uchiha với ánh mắt lo lắng.

“Chuyện gì vậy ?” – Hashirama hỏi.

“Nó thực sự hiếu động.” – Madara giải thích. – “Ta có thể cảm thấy nó vặn vẹo xoay tròn trong đó. Ta thề là ruột ta sẽ bầm dập hết cho đến khi cái thứ này được tống ra ngoài.”

“Nó là một em bé, không phải ‘cái thứ này’.” – Hashirama chỉnh lại, đặt tay lên cái bụng một cách trìu mến. – “Để ý những gì em nói khi ở gần con. Sayuri đã nói con bé có thể nghe giọng nói từ tháng thứ năm, chính là lúc này. Em không muốn con bé nghĩ tên nó là “ cái thứ này” khi nó chào đời chứ, đúng không ?”

“Ờ thì…không…”

“Vậy thì hãy cư xử lịch thiệp hơn với con của em.”

“Ah!” – Madara rít lên, xoa bụng lần nữa. – “Chó…”

“Này! Tôi vừa nói gì ? Thai nhi có khả năng lắng nghe!”

“Mang thai năm tháng đi rồi xem nó làm cái gì với ngươi !” – Madara cáu khỉnh khi hắn cố gắng đứng dậy. – “Và ngừng xem nó là con gái đi. Nó sẽ là con trai.”

“Làm sao em biết ?”

“Trực giác của người cha.” – Madara nhếch mép cười đáp lại, nhìn xuống cái bụng to.

Hashirama mỉm cười khi thấy vẻ ân cần của Madara trên gương mặt hắn. – “Nghe như thể cuối cùng em cũng chấp nhận vai trò của mình trong tất cả chuyện này.”

“Mất một thời gian nhưng ta đã bắt đầu tin…có lẽ trở thành cha mẹ không phải là điều quá tệ.”

“Đừng lo lắng về chuyện đó, em sẽ là một phụ huynh tốt, Madara.”

“Ối!” – Madara thét lên trước khi hắn nheo mắt nhìn bụng. – “Sao cứ ở một phía. Tại sao ?”

Hashirama đặt tay lên khu vực mà đứa trẻ thường đá vào. – “Này, ở yên đó đi! Mẹ con không thích đâu.”

“Đừng có gọi ta như vậy! Ta không…” – Madara mở to mắt, cúi nhìn lần nữa. – “Thằng bé ngưng chuyển động rồi.”

“Thấy chưa ? Tôi đã nói gì ?” – Hashirama cười ầm ĩ. – “Hãy thường xuyên nói chuyện với con bé, tôi nghĩ là nó sẽ rất cảm kích đó.”

“Ta sẽ nói cái gì đây ?” – Madara hỏi, nắm lấy tay Hashirama giúp gã Senju lướt tay qua những điểm gồ trên bụng. – “Nói chuyện với dạ dày của mình, nghe…thật kì quặc.”

“Hãy nghĩ việc nói chuyện với em bé của em như vượt chướng ngại vật. Bất kể thế nào con bé cũng sẽ nghe giọng của em , điều đó có thể sẽ giúp em hướng về phía con bé và gắn kết với con bé nhiều hơn. Sau tất cả, con bé sẽ gắn bó với em, ít ra thì đó là điều em có thể làm với tư cách là mẹ con bé.”

“Đừng có gọi ta là mẹ! Thật ẻo lả!” – Madara quát. – “Điều đầu tiên ta sẽ dạy thằng bé ngay khi nó ra ngoài : gọi ta là cha, không phải mẹ.”

“Vậy thì tôi phải là cái gì chứ ?” – Hashirama lẩm bẩm khi anh suy sụp tinh thần.

“Ngươi có thể là ‘bố’.”

Hashirama bật dậy. – “Tôi ổn với chuyện đó.”

Madara thở dài nhìn thái độ phấn khởi của Hashirama. Hai người đứng đầu gia tộc tiếp tục băng xuyên qua rừng, thỉnh thoảng họ dừng lại để Madara nghỉ ngơi. Gã Uchiha không cảm thấy vui với sự thật rằng việc tản bộ đối với hắn chỉ là chuyện vặt vãnh mà bây giờ hắn phải thở nặng nhọc. Hắn cũng không hài lòng với thực tế là hắn đang trở nên to ra. Cân nặng của hắn tăng lên nhanh chóng và dồn vào phần hông với thân dưới. Thỉnh thoảng những cú đá máy thai trở nên rất mạnh khiến hắn phải bừng tỉnh giữa đêm. Mặc dù hắn muốn cho Hashirama thấy nơi mà họ đang đi tới nhưng một phần nhỏ trong hắn chỉ muốn nằm trên giường và trốn dưới lớp chăn để che giấu thân hình đồ sộ hiện giờ. Hashirama động viên hắn, anh nói với hắn rằng hắn vẫn luôn hoàn hảo như mọi khi và trọng lượng không làm thay đổi điều đó.

Cả hai đã tới một cánh đồng rộng lớn được bao phủ bởi rất nhiều loại hoa và cây cối. Madara nắm tay Hashirama, dắt anh băng qua nhiều viên đá có khắc tên trên đó. Hashirama cảm thấy khó chịu khi họ đi ngang qua hàng các viên đá, sớm hiểu ra Madara muốn dẫn anh đến đâu.

Đây là một nghĩa trang.

Madara dừng lại đứng trước một bia mộ được trạm khắc công phu, gã Uchiha khẽ cúi người, đặt tay chống lên lưng hắn trước khi hắn ngồi phịch xuống đất để nghỉ ngơi. Madara rên rỉ khi hắn nhoài người nhìn vào hòn đá. Hashirama quỳ xuống, anh chạm tay vào những cái tên được khắc trên mặt đá lạnh toát. Hashirama nhìn thấy bốn cái tên mà anh không nhận ra và một cái anh biết. Uchiha Tajima.

“Vậy ra đây là nơi yên nghỉ của gia đình em ?” – Hashirama lặng lẽ hỏi.

“Ừ…” – Madara đáp lại. – “Cha ta, mẹ ta và ba người anh em của ta. Chỉ có cha ta được chôn cất ở đây, mẹ được chôn đâu đó trên chiến trường và bọn ta không bao giờ tìm thấy thi thể của những người anh em.”

“Em có nhớ họ không ?”

“Có chứ, cha rất nghiêm khắc nhưng ta cũng nhớ ông ấy. Mặc dù ông ấy sẽ ghê tởm tình trạng hiện giờ của ta…” – Madara lẩm bẩm đặt tay lên bụng bầu. – “Ông ấy sẽ nghĩ ta là con quái vật nếu ông ấy thấy điều này…”

“Tôi hiểu” – Hashirama trấn an hắn, anh ngồi xuống cạnh gã Uchiha trên đất. – “Cha tôi sẽ từ mặt tôi nếu ông ấy biết tôi đã phải lòng một người đàn ông khác.”

“Hashirama ?”

“Hm ?”

“Thành thật mà nói, ta…có chút bất an với toàn bộ chuyện này; đặc biệt là việc thằng bé phải chào đời.”

“Như thế nào ?”

“Như là…làm sao ta có thể sinh nó ra ? Nếu nó bị dị tật thì sao ? Hoặc là nó sẽ chết ? Hay là ta sẽ chết sau khi sinh nó ? Vào những tháng cuối cùng ta sẽ không thể đi đâu và có ai đó sẽ nhận ra, nếu có ai đó phát hiện ra chuyện này ? Có quá nhiều thứ có thể xảy ra…”

Hashirama vòng tay quanh Madara, kéo người anh yêu vào vòng tay êm ái.

“Mọi thứ sẽ ổn, Madara. Con bé sẽ hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh và em cũng vậy. Chúng ta sẽ tìm ra cách dàn xếp mọi thứ không tưởng tượng ra được nếu nó xảy ra.”

“Ta đã nói với ngươi rồi, nó là con trai.”

“Tôi không đồng ý. Nó là con gái.”

“Được rồi, nếu ngươi nói đúng và nó là con gái vậy thì chúng ta nên gọi nó sao đây ?”

“Aha…tôi không biết. Tôi thực sự không nghĩ đến việc đặt tên. Sakura thì sao ?”

“Quá nhàm chán.”

“Yuki ?”

“Không. Vẫn quá phổ biến.”

“Mizuki ?”

Madara lắc đầu. – “Nghe tốt hơn nhưng nó không làm ta ấn tượng. Ta muốn tên con bé phải đặc biệt.”

“Tôi cho là nó sẽ đến đúng thời điểm” – Hashirama thở dài. – “Vậy còn tên con trai trong trường hợp tôi sai thì sao ?”

“Ta thích Ryo hoặc Akio nhưng ta nghiêng về cái tên trước hơn.”

“Thật à? Tôi lại thích Akio hơn.”

“Thằng bé ở trong cơ thể ta, ta nói thế nào thì là thế đó.”

“Tôi là người cha, ý kiến của tôi cũng đáng tin cậy.”

“Từ khóa đây : ý kiến. Ngươi không được phép trực tiếp quyết định khi không được sự đồng ý của ta.”

Hashirama bắt đầu cười lớn. – “Nhìn chúng ta xem, chúng ta đang cãi nhau như những cặp đôi đã kết hôn rồi đấy.”

Madara khịt mũi khi nghe lời nhận xét, hắn phải thừa nhận là gã Senju đã đúng. Hắn nhếch miệng cười khi nghĩ việc hắn đã có thể dễ dàng nói chuyện với Hashirama về cái khối kí sinh. “Kí sinh” là thuật ngữ mà hắn đã dùng để gọi đứa bé, bây giờ nó đã mang ý nghĩa trìu mến hơn. Hắn nhận ra hắn đã bắt đầu xem nó là con mình. Ba tháng trước hắn chắc chắn rằng hắn không bao giờ tưởng tượng ra cái thời điểm mà hắn cảm thấy thích ý tưởng mang thai. Hashirama đã đứng về phía hắn và bám ở đó dai như đỉa kể từ khi anh phát hiện ra chuyện này. Anh hứa rằng anh sẽ luôn ở đó. Madara đồng thời phát hiện ra rằng việc thay đổi cảm xúc liên tục, tăng cân, đau lưng, ốm nghén, và hóc-môn hoành hành cuối cùng cũng có giá trị khi họ chào đón đứa trẻ của họ vào đời. Hắn không quan tâm rằng nó là con trai hay là con gái, là gì đi nữa cũng là đứa trẻ họ cùng nhau tạo ra.

“Vậy…còn mẹ em thì sao ? Bà ấy thế nào ?” – Hashirama gợi chuyện, mang Madara ra khỏi suy nghĩ riêng của hắn.

“Mẹ ta ?” – Madara dừng lại một chút để nghĩ ngợi. – “Bà ấy là người rất đáng nhớ, nhiều phụ nữ Uchiha đã không ngừng ghen tị với vẻ đẹp của bà. Bà ấy là người tốt bụng nhưng cũng có ý chí mạnh mẽ, bà ấy không chịu khuất phục trong vai trò giới tính nên thường xuyên gặp rắc rối với cha mỗi khi bà ấy bất đồng với ông. Thế nhưng sự hiện của bà ấy là niềm an ủi trong đời ta, ta rất yêu bà ấy…”

“Có phải bà ấy qua đời vì Senju ?” – Hashirama ngập ngừng hỏi.

Madara lắc đầu. – “Không. Bà ấy qua đời sau khi sinh Izuna, tim bà bị suy nhược. Mặc dù vậy ta không bao giờ đổ lỗi cho Izuna vì cái chết của bà. Thực ra ta đã cảm thấy tồi tệ vì nó đã không bao giờ có cơ hội được biết bà ấy là mẹ.”

“Tôi xin lỗi…”

“Ngươi xin lỗi vì cái gì ? Mọi chuyện xảy ra. Cuộc sống phải tiếp tục. Đó là cách nó vận hành.”

“Chắc thế…”

“Vậy còn ngươi ?”

“Tôi ? Mẹ tôi…bà là một chiến binh xuyên suốt, bất kể là lúc ở trên chiến trường hay lúc khiển trách chúng tôi, bà ấy rất đáng sợ. Thế nhưng bà ấy cũng luôn tốt bụng và dịu dàng trên phương diện ‘làm mẹ’; em hiểu ý tôi không ? Bà ấy mang chúng tôi theo ở cạnh cha và bà ấy yêu trẻ con. Bà ấy luôn căm ghét việc nhìn thấy những đứa trẻ bị giết chết. Tôi đã bị ảnh hưởng mặt này từ bà ấy, tôi đoán vậy. Bà ấy chết cùng ngày với Kuwarama, bà ấy đã cố gắng bảo vệ nó nhưng…”

“Uchiha đã cướp bà ấy và em trai của ngươi khỏi ngươi” – Madara buồn bã tuyên bố.

“Ừ. Vẫn quá đau đớn khi nghĩ về cái chết mẹ và em trai nhưng tôi không bao giờ căm ghét Uchiha vì đã cướp đi mạng sống của họ. Những Uchiha cũng có gia đình và những người thân yêu mà họ mong muốn bảo vệ. Đó là lý do vì sao tôi khao khát thử nghiệm và thay đổi thế giới của chúng ta, bằng cách đó trẻ em sẽ không phải đánh nhau và được yêu thương, không phải chịu nỗi thống khổ tôi đã từng phải chịu.”

“Chà, mọi thứ đang dần thay đổi.” – Madara lưu ý. – “Cuối cùng ngươi cũng đạt được giấc mơ ngớ ngẩn mà ngươi luôn cố thực hiện từ khi chúng ta còn nhỏ.”

“Chúng ta đã đạt được.” – Hashirama chỉnh lại, trượt lại gần Madara và đặt tay lên cái bụng tròn của hắn. – “Thời điểm mà con bé chào đời, tôi không muốn con bé phải trải qua chiến tranh như chúng ta đã từng.”

“Ta cũng không.” – Madara nói, đặt tay hắn lên phía trên tay anh.

Hashirama nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt Madara, chầm chậm nhích lại gần để hôn lên môi hắn. Hành động của anh đột nhiên bị gián đoạn khi anh cảm thấy có gì đó chạm vào lòng bàn tay. Hashirama đảo mắt nhìn xuống, cảm giác nó lại chạm. Anh nở nụ cười khi hiểu ra đó là cái gì.

“Ngươi có nghĩ thằng bé muốn gây sự chú ý hoặc cái gì không ?” – Madara đoán. – “Nó cứ đá ta.”

“Chắc thế!” – Hashirama bật cười. – “Con bé chắc chắn là rất hiếu động, phải không ?”

“Nó di truyền từ ngươi, bọn Senju các ngươi quá dư thừa năng lượng.”

“Và Uchiha thì có cái tôi to bằng cả Konoha, rõ ràng nó được di truyền cái đó từ em.”

Madara huých cùi chỏ vào dưới cánh tay Hashirama khiến gã Senju giật mình vì đau. – “Đồ ngu ngốc! Ngươi nên cảm thấy may mắn vì ta có tình cảm với ngươi, bằng không ta sẽ đánh ngươi đến mức nằm trong vũng máu vì lời bình phẩm đó.”

“Tôi cũng yêu em…” – Hashirama rên rỉ, co giật chút ít trước luồng sát khí chết chóc xung quanh Madara. Ghi chú cho bản thân : em ấy vẫn chưa vượt qua được giai đoạn tâm trạng thất thường.

“Ối…”

Hashirama ngồi thẳng dậy, xoa xoa cái bụng sưng phồng. – “Nó lại đá em à ?”

“Không. Cái này chắc chắn không phải là một cú đá” – Madara trả lời, cong người lên và trông hơi có vẻ lo lắng. – “Ta đã không bị chuột rút tệ như thế kể từ tháng đầu tiên, trước khi ta biết cái khối kí sinh này.”

“Đừng thúc ép bản thân quá” – Hashirama nói. – “Nhiều khi em nghĩ là nó không đáng nhưng em đang mang trong mình một sinh mệnh nhỏ cần được để tâm.”

“Ta biết…” – gã Uchiha thở dài. – “Cái khối kí sinh này đã nhắc nhở ta nhiều lần về những chuyện ta cần phải nhớ, mặc dù ta không hề bận tâm về việc trở thành cha mẹ nhưng ta vẫn chưa thực sự sẵn sàng.”

“Em sẽ không đơn độc. Em có tôi, Sayuri và Izuna giúp em. Chuyện gì nữa vậy ?”

Madara mở miệng tính trả lời nhưng một tiếng gãy lớn đã cắt ngang. Hắn ngẩng đầu lên và thấy một cành cây lớn rơi ngay phía trên. Madara mở to mắt, hắn đã không có khả năng phản ứng đủ nhanh để tránh nó, tâm trí hắn dồn cả vào sinh linh bé nhỏ trong bụng, hắn vòng tay ôm bụng và cong người bảo vệ nó.

Madara cảm thấy một cánh tay mạnh mẽ tóm lấy mình, nâng hắn lên trong không trung. Hắn cảm thấy gió thổi qua mái tóc khi nghe tiếng động lớn từ cái cây đập xuống lòng đất. Madara không bao giờ chú ý đến việc hắn đã nhắm mắt, hắn ngập ngừng mở mắt lần nữa và nhận ra đống hỗn độn ngay trên mặt đất trước đó hắn ngồi. Hắn cũng nhận ra bản thân đang ở đâu đó trên một cái cành cây khác, Madara quay đầu và nhẹ nhõm khi thấy Hashirama, gã Senju run rẩy thở ra.

“Nó đã rất gần…” – anh nói, mồ hôi rơi xuống mặt. – “suýt đánh trúng em.”

“Tại sao…” – Đó là điều duy nhất Madara có thể nói.

Hashirama nở một nụ cười nồng ấm và trìu mến nhìn hắn. – “Tôi đã hứa là tôi sẽ luôn bên cạnh em, tôi muốn có khả năng bảo vệ cả em và con chúng ta. Nhất ngôn cửu đỉnh, không có gì thay đổi.”

“Hashirama…” – Madara bắt đầu càm ràm. – “Đừng có bế ta theo kiểu cô dâu, ta không thích.”

“Ờ, tôi không thể vác em qua vai, đè bẹp em bé ! Làm sao tôi khiêng em kiểu khác được đây ?”

Madara cau mày. – “Tốt. Ngươi thắng vòng này. Nhưng đừng có ôm ta như vầy lần nữa, không thích hợp.”

“Ai biết được nếu tôi muốn” – Hashirama vặn lại với một cái nhếch mép. – “Tôi thích nó, nó khiến việc này dễ dàng hơn.”

“Hashirama, ngươi dám…”

Madara bị ngắt lời khi Hashirama đưa đầu lại gần và hôn lên môi hắn. Cơn thịnh nộ mà hắn dành cho gã Senju cũng tan biến kéo theo sự chống cự của hắn. Madara vòng tay quanh cổ gã Senju, đáp trả lại những gì được nhận. Đứa bé bắt đầu huých bên trong hắn như khuyến khích hắn tiến xa hơn và hắn quyết định lắng nghe lời đề nghị của những ham muốn ti tiện.

Sau tất cả, cơ thể hắn đã mong mỏi _chuyện ấy_ cũng khá lâu.

***

“Thằng chó Uchiha!” – Tobirama chửi rủa, trông cáu khỉnh khi anh buông ống nhòm của mình. – “Nó không hoạt động tốt như ta mong đợi.”

“Thằng khốn!” – Izuna rít lên vào tai anh. – “Tao đã nói chúng ta không làm hại đứa bé! Mày đang nghĩ cái gì vậy !?”

“Ta không quan tâm đến cái gì sẽ xảy ra cho thứ quái dị đó” – Tobirama nạt. – “Nó có thể xuống địa ngục, đó là những gì ta quan tâm.”

“Đó là một em bé!” – Izuna lập lại. – “Mặc dù nó không được thành hình một cách tự nhiên nhưng nó vẫn trong sạch trong cái đống hỗn độn này. Đừng có đẩy một đứa bé vô tội vào nguy hiểm như vậy!”

“Ngươi không muốn tổn hại nó đơn giản vì sự thật là nó ở trong người anh trai ngươi. Thế ngươi sẽ làm gì khi đứa trẻ “vô tội” đó cướp đi mạng sống của anh trai ngươi khi rút cuộc thì nó cũng phải chào đời. Nó sẽ giết hắn sớm hay muộn, nếu ta may mắn, sẽ sớm thôi.”

“Tao…tao vẫn không ghét nó” – Izuna đáp lại. – “Bởi vì chuyện tương tự đã xảy ra với mẹ tao khi tao được sinh ra.”

Tobirama ngạc nhiên nhìn sang tên Uchiha, Izuna cắn môi, chau mày với những gì cậu đang tiết lộ. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ nói những điều này với một Senju huống hồ còn là Tobirama nhưng cậu cảm thấy cần phải bảo vệ em bé của anh mình. Đó là gia đình và cậu biết rằng phải bảo vệ gia đình của mình cho dù thế nào.

“Bà ấy chết khi sinh tao, anh Madara nói rằng anh ấy và những người anh khác không bao giờ căm ghét tao vì chuyện đó. Nếu điều đó sảy ra với Madara…tao cũng không muốn đổ tội cho con của anh ấy. Anh ấy sẽ không tha thứ cho tao nếu tao làm như vậy.”

“Xem ra ngươi mềm yếu hơn những gì ta tưởng, Uchiha Izuna.” – Tobirama tuyên bố, rời mắt khỏi cậu. – “Ta vẫn không chấp nhận. Ta từ chối việc nhận thứ đó là cháu trai hay cháu gái tương lai, ta không quan tâm việc huynh ấy yêu nó và Madara; ta không cho phép chúng hủy diệt uy danh của tộc Senju!”

“Mày thực sự là thằng khốn kể cả trên chiến trường hay ngoài đời!” – Izuna quát. – “Mày không quan tâm đến sinh mệnh của một con người phải không !? Gia tộc của tình yêu, tao nhổ vào!”

“Sao ngươi dám buộc tội ta trong khi không có khả năng xem xét về đời sống của người khác ?” – Gã Senju tóc trắng hét. – “Ngươi nên…”

Có một tiếng nứt bất thường khiến cả hai phải án binh bất động, mắt họ đồng loạt nhìn xuống cành cây mà họ đang đứng, phát hiện ra một vết nứt có kích thước vừa phải mà trước đó không có. Cả hai người giao tiếp với nhau bằng mắt khi có một tiếng nổ lớn, Izuna hét lên những gì hai người họ cùng nghĩ tới lúc họ lao xuống đất.

“TRỜI ĐẤT ƠIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!”

Hai người lao thẳng xuống nền đất rừng, thân thể vướng vào nhau trong khi họ cố gắng chỉnh đốn lại bộ dạng của mình. Izuna chớp mắt khi cậu nhận ra mình đang nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt đỏ thẫm và mũi thì đụng mũi với kẻ thù cậu ghét cay ghét đắng. Izuna giật lùi lại, vừa cảm thấy bị xâm phạm vừa xấu hổ. Đôi mắt đỏ của Tobirama giãn ra trước khi họ cùng im bặt, Izuna nhướng mày nhìn biểu cảm kì lạ và vẻ mặt vặn vẹo của gã Senju.

“Izuna, ngươi đang ngồi lên…của ta…”

Cậu Uchiha nhìn xuống, thấy mình thực sự đang ngồi trên khu vực cấm địa của đối phương. Cậu nhảy ra khỏi người gã đàn ông kia, mặt đỏ lên dữ dội và tim đập liên hồi trong lồng ngực. Izuna lắc lắc đầu, cố xua đi những hình ảnh bẩn thỉu đã tấn công tâm trí cậu. Tobirama đứng lên, gạt sạch lá cây và bụi bẩm trên quần, anh đứng thẳng, cố gắng bình tĩnh và lấy lại phong độ như lúc trước.

“Được rồi, vậy là kế hoạch của mày đã không thành công…” – Izuna húng hắng ho. – “Tao sẽ lên kế hoạch cho lần tới, được chứ ?”

“…cũng được” – Tobirama tỏ vẻ chế giễu, khoanh hai tay trước ngực. – “Để xem ngươi có may mắn hơn ta không, Uchiha.”

“Senju khốn khiếp” – Izuna cáu khỉnh nạt lại mặc dù khuôn mặt đỏ bừng vẫn chưa biến mất. Cậu giật ống nhòm khỏi cổ Tobirama và nhảy trở lại lên cây, Izuna đáp xuống một cành cây rồi nhìn qua cái ống nhòm. – “Rút cuộc thì cái kế hoạch này chỉ khiến họ gần nhau hơn.”

“Oh, im đi, làm như là người có thể làm tốt hơn ấy.” – Tobirama vặn lại. – “Giờ thì ngươi thấy gì ?”

“Tao thực sự không…Ối lạy Lục Đạo Tiên Nhân! Mắt của tao!”

Tobirama cau mày bối rối khi Izuna nhảy trở lại xuống đất, lấy tay che mắt và lắc đầu liên tục. Cậu ta rùng mình ghê tởm trong khi toàn thân co giật.

“Cái gì vậy ?”

“Họ đang làm trò như bọn thỏ !” – cậu Uchiha than vãn. – “Oh, tại sao tao lại dùng Sharingan!? Tao không thể đá cái cảnh đó ra khỏi tâm trí tao!”

“Ta đã nói với ngươi rồi cặp mắt đó bị nguyền rủa.”

Izuna nheo mắt nhìn gã Senju. – “Hãy đợi đấy, tao sẽ làm mày nuốt lại những lời đó.”

***

Madara thở dài khi cuối cùng hắn cũng nhìn thấy cái sàn gỗ quen thuộc ở nhà. Hắn đã hỏi Hashirama xem anh có thể giúp hắn chế ngự ham muốn tình dục đang hoành hành hay không, đó chắc chắn là chuyện kì quặc để hỏi ý ngay cả khi hỏi một cách lịch sự. Mặc dù gã Senju đã đồng ý nhưng hắn vẫn cảm thấy ngượng ngùng khi đòi hỏi điều này từ Hokage. Sau cùng thì người đàn ông đó phải kết hôn với Mito. Hashirama đang ra sức tìm cách thích hợp để hủy bỏ hôn ước nhưng ngài tộc trưởng Uzumaki không đồng ý. Cách duy nhất để hủy bỏ hôn ước là phải từ hai phía, cả Hashirama và Mito phải cùng từ chối cuộc hôn nhân này và cùng hủy bỏ hôn ước.

Hắn chớp mắt nhìn khi thấy đèn sáng trong nhà, Madara vội vàng đi tới mở cửa ra và thấy Sayuri đang ngồi đó và thưởng thức một cốc trà nóng. Cô nhận ra hắn liền vẫy tay chào thân thiện.

“Madara-sama! Tôi đang tự hỏi khi nào thì ngài quay lại!” – Sayuri mừng hắn về.

Cô đặt cốc trà xuống và vội tìm một cái gối mềm cho hắn ngồi. Khi cô tìm thấy một cái, cô đặt nó xuống gần cái bàn. Hắn chậm chạp ngồi xuống trong lúc quan sát Uchiha kia đi đến cái tủ đựng chén bát và lấy ra thêm một cái cốc. Sayuri đem cái cốc trở lại bàn và rót trà vào đó trước khi đưa cho Madara, hắn vui vẻ nhận lấy từ cô.

“Giờ thì nói xem ngài đã làm cái gì hôm nay ?”

“Đó không phải việc của ngươi.” – Madara lạnh lùng trả lời, nhập ngụm trà.

“Tôi xin lỗi vì tôi tọc mạch, nhưng tôi phải biết tất cả những hoạt động của ngài để đảm bảo rằng ngài không làm gì quá sức.” – Sayuri giải thích. – “Tôi mong rằng ngài nhớ rõ tất cả những gì đã làm, nó có ảnh hưởng đến em bé của ngài không thế này thì thế khác.”

Madara nhăn mặt đặt tay lên bụng, Sayuri chớp mắt theo dõi phản ứng của hắn. Biểu cảm của hắn dịu xuống trước khi hắn thở nhẹ ra. Sayuri lướt qua hắn, nhìn hắn bằng cái nhìn nghiêm khắc.

“Cái gì vậy ?” – Cô nói với giọng điệu ra lệnh. – “Và đừng có nói dối, rõ ràng ngài đang rất khó chịu.”

“Đôi khi ngươi phiền thật đấy.” – Madara lầm bầm. – “Chuột rút nhẹ. Ta đã nhận thấy nó diễn ra cả ngày nay ở những thời điểm ngẫu nhiên. Điều ta không hiểu là tại sao chúng chỉ diễn ra ở có chu kì nhất định rồi đột ngột biến mất như cách chúng đột ngột ập tới.”

Sayuri nhíu mày xoăn tít lại. – “Chuột rút diễn ra bao nhiêu lần liên tiếp ?”

“Ta thực sự không nói được, một cơn đau diễn ra và cơn tiếp theo khoảng vài giờ sau.”

“Tôi hiểu rồi…” – vị thầy thuốc trầm tư, tư thế của cô đã thả lỏng tuy nhiên gương mặt vẫn rất nghiêm túc. – “Madara-sama, ngài có thể làm giúp tôi chuyện này không ? Tôi cần khám nhanh.”

“Ta tưởng chúng ta đã làm vào tuần trước.”

“Ừ, bây giờ tôi kiểm tra lại.”

“Ngươi muốn ta làm gì ? Tốt nhất ngươi đừng có chọt vào bụng ta nữa.”

“Không, tôi cần kiểm tra thân dưới của ngài.”

Mặt Madara ửng đỏ. – “Ngươi muốn nhìn…của ta…?”

“Không phải gậy phép của ngài mà là khu vực bên dưới đó.”

“Cái này thậm chí còn tệ hơn!” – Madara phẫn nộ kêu lên.

“Madara-sama, làm ơn, nó liên quan đến sức khỏe của em bé.”

Vị tộc trưởng cau có nhìn Sayuri trước khi hắn cúi nhìn xuống cái bụng bầu. Ánh nhìn của hắn dịu lại khi hắn ngắm nhìn nó lâu hơn, hắn thở dài rồi cào tay vào mái tóc.

“Ta làm cái này vì ngươi…” – hắn lầm bầm. – “Được rồi nhưng làm nhanh lên.”

Sayuri mỉm cười với hắn. – “Cám ơn Madara-sama.”

Vài phút sau, Madara đỏ bừng mặt khi vị thầy thuốc nhìn chằm chằm vào tứ chi của hắn. Đó chắc chắn là trải nghiệm không hề thoải mái, không ai thường thấy thân dưới của Madara. Sayuri cũng đỏ mặt nhưng cô vẫn giữ vẻ điềm tĩnh trước hắn.

“Bây giờ thì Madara-sama” – Cô bắt đầu nói. – “Tôi cần ngài làm theo chính xác những gì mà tôi chỉ dẫn. Điều này có thể khiến ngài cảm thấy bị xâm phạm nhưng tôi muốn ngài biết rằng tôi đang và sẽ luôn trung thực với mọi hành động của mình.”

Madara thấy bực tức khi Sayuri lướt tay trên người hắn, cô đặt tay lên hông Madara, áp vào khớp. Chakra chảy ra từ tay cô khi cô làm điều này, cô chầm chậm đưa tay vòng ra phía sau, tiến đến xương sống.

“Trong trường hợp ngài có thắc mắc thì tôi đang kiểm tra xương chậu của ngài xem nó có hình dạng thế nào.” – Cô giải thích. – “Tôi tò mò về việc trước giờ ngài đã có những đường cong này rồi à ?”

Madara cứng người. – “Không, tại sao ngươi hỏi vậy ?”

“Ngài xem nhé, hình dạng xương chậu được hình thành phụ thuộc vào giới tính. So với nam giới thì xương chậu của nữ giới có nhiều không gian hơn để chứa em bé khi mang thai và sinh nở. Xương chậu của nam giới dày hơn, nặng hơn bởi vì chúng được thiết kế để hỗ trợ cơ bắp chứ không hỗ trợ việc mang thai. Thế nhưng…tôi thấy ở đây là ngài có cả hai thứ đó, giống như là nó đang chuyển đổi từ nam sang nữ.”

Gã Uchiha nuốt xuống cục nghẹn trong cuống họng, điều đó giải thích cho việc vùng đó như muốn giết hắn. Madara thở dài ngao ngán, hắn đang dần biến thành phụ nữ ngay trước mắt. Ngay cả cơ thể của hắn cũng từ chối những lời khẩn cầu về việc níu giữ lại những điểm nam tính trong cả cuộc đại chuyển đổi này.

“Làm ơn hãy nằm xuống và dạng chân ra.”

“Cái gì !?” – Madara buột miệng kêu lên khi hắn nghe mấy từ đó, vết đỏ trên mặt hắn lan ra.

“Ngài nghe rồi đó, hãy nằm xuống và dạng chân ra.”

Madara miễn cưỡng nằm xuống, mắt nhìn chằm chằm lên trần nhà và cố gắng không để ý đến người phụ nữ đang nhìn vào chỗ riêng tư nhất của hắn. Madara nghe thấy tiếng vị thầy thuốc bò lại gần, cô bực mình khó chịu.

“Dang rộng hơn nữa.”

“Chưa đủ xa hay sao ?”

“Ngài cứ làm đi.”

Một lần nữa hắn làm theo nguyện vọng của cô mà dang rộng chân xa hơn. Hơi đau một chút khi dang rộng như vậy, một tư thế hắn không thường làm. Madara cảm thấy những ngón tay của Sayuri thăm dò khu vực đó, chạm vào những nơi hắn không muốn cô chạm vào. Hắn để lọt ra một âm thanh lạ khi cảm thấy ngón tay người phụ nữ kia cắm vào đâu đó.

“NGƯƠI ĐANG LÀM CÁI GÌ VẬY !?” – hắn gầm lên.

“Hãy ở yên ! Tôi chưa xong !” – Cô nạt lại. – “Tôi đã cảnh báo ngài sẽ cảm thấy bị xâm phạm nhưng làm ơn hãy chịu đựng cho đến khi tôi hoàn tất.”

“Làm những gì ngươi muốn và cút khỏi đây.” – Madara gầm gừ, cả khuôn mặt đỏ bừng.

“Oh…wow…” – Sayuri tỏ ra kinh ngạc. – “Tôi không thể tin được vào cái mình đang thấy.”

“Bây giờ thì cái gì nữa ?”

“Ngài…thực sự có mở ra chút xíu ở đây.” – cô giải thích từ dưới chân hắn. – “ Tôi nghĩ bây giờ tôi có thể kết luận chắc chắn rằng ngài là người lưỡng tính, Madara-sama.”

“Ý ngươi là…?”

“Vâng. Không giống như đa số, bộ phận của nữ giới đang hoạt động.”

Madara đập tay vào mặt và rên rỉ. – “Ta đã biết…ta là một tên quái dị…”

“Ngài biết cái này có nghĩa là gì không ?”

“Không hoàn toàn.”

“Bởi vì ngài có cơ quan phù hợp nên điều này có nghĩa là ngài sẽ có trải nghiệm cơn đau co thắt và chuyển dạ. Ngài đã sớm có trải nghiệm trong hôm nay.”

“Ta có ?”

“Vâng. Ngài bị chuột rút đúng không ? Đó là những cơn co thắt khi chuyển dạ. Việc cảm thấy những cơn co thắt vào thời điểm này trong thai kỳ là hoàn toàn bình thường. Không giống như chuyển dạ thực sự, những cơn co thắt chuyển dạ không diễn ra thường xuyên và chúng sẽ không tệ hơn trong một khoảng thời gian nhất định. Ngài không cần lo lắng về chúng trừ phi chúng xảy ra bốn lần liên tiếp trong một giờ và càng lúc càng dữ dội cũng như đau đớn nhiều hơn. Đó là tín hiệu xấu cho thấy ngài chuẩn bị sinh trong khi em bé chưa sẵn sàng.”

Madara giật mình bật thẳng dậy rồi ngồi xuống. – “Sinh con !?”

“Ờ thì em bé đâu thể ở mãi ở trong người ngài được. Vì ngài có sản đạo nên ngài có khả năng sinh thường.”

“Mổ ra không phải dễ hơn sao ?”

“Vâng, nhưng tôi không có kinh nghiệm phẫu thuật sinh mổ. Ngài lại không muốn ai biết về đứa bé nên tôi không thể nhờ giúp đỡ hay cái gì tương tự được.”

Madara quắc mắt, khoanh tay nhìn xuống sàn nhà. Sayuri thở dài, mỉm cười nhẹ với hắn.

“Ngài cứ nghĩ vầy trong lúc đau đớn đi : điều này tốt cho cả ngài và em bé. Ngài cũng sẽ được bế thằng bé hoặc con bé sớm ngay khi nó ra ngoài. Còn nếu ngài đủ tò mò, ngài có thể chạm vào đầu đứa bé sớm ngay khi nó xoay ngôi.”

“Nghe thật đáng ghét.” – Madara vặn lại.

“Ngài sẽ thay đổi giọng điệu khi ngày đó đến gần, Gấu Mẹ” – Cô trêu chọc – “Các bà mẹ hầu hết đều như thế khi cuối cùng họ cũng nhận ra là họ sắp được gặp con mình.”

“Ờ, ta không như vậy” – Madara tuyên bố, vội vã đứng dậy mặc lại quần. – “Ta không quan tâm chuyện ta mang thai. Ta là đàn ông. Ta không phải phụ nữ và nhất là chắc chắn không phải là một bà mẹ.”

“Được rồi, nhưng ngài vẫn nên có gắn kết mẹ con với nó ngay cả khi ngài không nghĩ thế.”

“Hashirama nói với ta những điều tương tự. Ta đã nói cái gì về chuyện này ? Khối kí sinh này không giống như là nghe hiểu được đâu.”

“Lời khuyên hữu dụng đây : hát cho nó nghe.”

“Không.” – Madara lạnh nhạt đáp, bây giờ đã mặc quần áo đầy đủ.

Sayuri nhún vai. – “Chỉ là một gợi ý thôi. Tôi học được một điều là những bà mẹ hát cho con nghe trong lúc còn trong bụng thì những bài hát đó sẽ giúp chúng dịu đi khi chào đời.”

Madara cau mày, vòng tay đỡ bụng. Hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào nó, suy nghĩ về lời đề nghị. Hắc lắc đầu, hắn sẽ không hạ thấp bản thân xa hơn những gì đã làm. Hắn muốn giữ lại chút nam tính bên trong.

“Hãy thử những giai điệu đơn giản như là ‘da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da da-da-da-da-da, fu-u-u fu-u-u’. Hoặc cái gì đó tương tự như vậy ?”

“Đi đi. Ta nghĩ ngươi nán lại quá lâu so với sự hiếu khách của ta…như lần trước.”

Sayuri bĩu môi nhìn hắn trong khi cô từ từ thu dọn đồ đạc rồi rời đi. Madara ngồi xuống cái gối mềm gần bàn trà, xoa xoa thái dương để làm dịu cơn đau đầu âm ỉ đang làm hắn khổ sở. Cốc trà của hắn đã nguội chỉ còn âm ấm, hắn lặng lẽ nuốt thứ chất lỏng đó xuống, không rời mắt khỏi cái bụng tròn. Tâm trí hắn tua lại những gì anh từng nói. Nói chuyện với em bé. Hát cho nó nghe. Kết nối với nó. Rồi em sẽ thấy nó khi nó chào đời. Hắn đặt hai tay lên bụng, sự tò mò càng lúc càng lớn hơn, hắn không thể tin được hắn đang bắt đầu nghe lời lũ ngốc đó.

Hắn chọt chọt bụng mấy cái rồi đợi vài giây, khi thấy không có phản ứng gì hắn lại chọt chọt lần nữa. Vẫn không có phản ứng gì, hắn thở dài.

“Ta là thằng ngốc…” – Madara lầm bầm. – “Tại sao ta lại bận tâm như vậy ?”

Như để đáp lại lời hắn, Madara cảm thấy một cú chạm nhẹ vào lòng bàn tay. Mắt hắn đảo tới nơi mà hắn cảm nhận được sự chuyển động. Một thoáng do dự, hắn lập lại hành động trước đó. Lần này hắn cảm thấy những cú chọc vào nơi hắn đã ấn vào. Hắn nhếch mép cười khi thấy những gì vừa diễn ra, quyết định thử chơi trò nghịch ngợm thằng nhóc. Hắn ấn vào chỗ khác rồi chờ đợi và xem em bé có phản ứng không. Thật ngạc nhiên, hắn cảm thấy cú đá vào khu vực mà hắn chọt vào. Madara cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm và một cảm giác dễ chịu lan tỏa trong lồng ngực khi hắn tiếp tục chơi với khối kí sinh. Hắn sớm không nhịn được mỉm cười khi cảm giác dễ chịu ngày càng lớn. Hắn đổi vị trí, quyết định nằm nghiêng. Madara có thể cảm thấy em bé đang xoay sở để thích nghi với tư thế mới. Hắn quàng tay qua bụng một cách chân thành.

“Ta không biết con có hiểu được ta không, nhưng…” – hắn bắt đầu nói chuyện với nó. – “Ta đã cố gắng chối bỏ việc “làm mẹ” này rất nhiều nhưng đồng thời cũng không ngừng băn khoăn về con. Mắt con có màu gì ? Hay tóc của con ? Con là con trai hay con gái ? Giọng con nghe thế nào ? Tất cả những điều đó và nhiều hơn nữa…ta muốn biết.”

Em bé an tĩnh lại như thế đang kiên nhẫn chờ nghe hắn nói tiếp.

“Con là một thứ kí sinh và là khó khăn lớn nhất mà ta phải thỏa hiệp…nhưng ta không thể chờ đợi đến ngày thấy con. Ta có thể gặp con sớm không ?”

Hắn cảm thấy vài cái vỗ nhẹ vào tay mình khi hắn kết thúc, Madara mỉm cười với nó.

“Có lẽ…làm mẹ là chuyện không tệ chút nào.”

**. End Chap 5.**


	6. WONDER

“Wow. Nó…to thật đấy!”

“Anh biết rồi ! Anh phải mang nó cả ngày, mỗi ngày trong sáu tháng qua ! Chẳng khó gì để không nhận thấy việc bây giờ anh là một con cá voi kì quặc.”

“Thực ra thì anh không phải là cá voi. Thực tế là…”

“Izuna. Anh thách em dám nói hết câu.”

Izuna bật cười ầm ĩ. – “Em xin lỗi anh ! Anh trông như con vịt mỗi khi anh di chuyển ! Thật khôi hài!”

Madara rên rỉ trong khi nhìn em trai mình cười tới đau bụng. Nếu Izuna mà không phải em trai của hắn thì bây giờ nó đã bị một đòn Hỏa độn đốt cháy và nằm chết trên sàn nhà. Mặc dù hắn ghét phải thừa nhận nhưng toàn bộ là sự thật. Em bé lớn lên nên cần nhiều không gian hơn trong người hắn, bụng Madara trở nên to hơn để thỏa mãn điều này. Thực tế là nó đã trở nên lớn đến nỗi một vài lần nó khiến hắn mất thăng khi cố đi đứng bình thường. Phiền toái hơn cả, hắn phát hiện ra cách di chuyển dễ dàng hơn là…đi lạch bạch vòng quanh thay vì bước đi thẳng hàng. Chuyện này làm hắn cảm thấy hắn giống như một con vịt và hắn không hài lòng khi sự so sánh đó cứ ném vào mặt hắn hết lần này đến lần khác.

Mặt tích cực là em bé đang phát triển rất tốt và khỏe mạnh. Những chuyển động của nó nhắc nhở Madara về một sinh mệnh đang dần lớn lên bên trong hắn. Ba tháng nữa, hắn tiếp tục dặn lòng, chỉ ba tháng nữa thôi thì tất cả “niềm vui” của việc mang thai sẽ kết thúc. Tất nhiên, đó cũng là một chủ đề nặng nề liên tục ám ảnh tâm trí hắn trong nhiều tuần qua. Hắn sẽ phải sinh tự nhiên vì “món quà” là bộ phận của nữ giới trong hắn đang hoạt động và hắn muốn giữ kín bí mật về đứa bé. Điều đó có nghĩa là hắn phải trải qua quá trình chuyển dạ mà không dùng thuốc giảm đau, theo những gì hắn được biết từ Sayuri…hắn sẽ phải đi xuyên qua địa ngục. Trước đây hắn đa từng nghe những tiếng thét vì đau đớn và chúng nghe có vẻ rất thảm khốc, điều này làm hắn dựng hết da gà. Madara tự hào rằng hắn có khả năng chịu đau cao nhưng cơn đau từ bên trong không phải là thứ gì đó hắn từng trải qua. Hắn có thể gắng gượng khi thanh kiếm xuyên qua và làn da bị đốt cháy, chuyện đó ổn thôi nhưng chuột rút và ợ nóng…không quá nhiều. Thỉnh thoảng hắn cảm thấy sự hạn chế của bản thân, các cơn co thắt thực hành lâm bồn cho thấy rằng hắn không sẵn sàng cho bất kỳ sự cơn kích thích nào chờ đợi hắn khi sinh nở.

Madara rời khỏi suy nghĩ riêng khi cảm thấy một cái giật nhẹ từ bên trong bụng. Một cú giật nhỏ nữa xuất hiện vài giây sau đó, Madara nhếch mép cười nhìn cái bụng nhô cao khiến Izuna cũng phải dừng trận cười của nó lại. Em trai hắn bước đến gần, hết sức tập trung nhìn vào bụng hắn.

“Cái gì vậy ?” – nó hỏi. – “Em bé vừa làm gì à ?”

“Anh nghĩ thằng bé lại nấc cụt” – Madara trả lời, đặt tay lên cái bụng to và cảm nhận cú giật lần nữa. – “Dạo này nó hay thế.”

“Thật á ? Nó có thể nấc cụt trước khi ra ngoài ?”

“Hình như vậy.”

“Nó có làm phiền anh không ?”

“Không hẳn, nó giống như nhịp đập nhỏ theo một giai điệu trong vài phút. Thành thật mà nói thì…hoàn cảnh này thực tế rất kì lạ đối với anh, nó thực sự đang xảy ra, một sinh mệnh khác đang sống trong anh và nó cần anh. Mặc dù anh khinh thường chức danh này, nhưng anh đang trở thành…một người mẹ. Anh hạnh phúc khi sắp được làm cha mẹ, anh mong rằng thằng bé không ghét anh khi nó chào đời…”

“Anh là người mẹ, anh Madara. Thằng bé hay con bé sẽ không bao giờ ghét anh.”

“Sao em dám chắc chuyện đó ?”

“Có điều gì đó rất đặc biệt về liên kết giữa người mẹ và đứa bé, em thực sự không hiểu lắm nhưng…có lẽ anh sẽ sớm biết nó ?”

“Có lẽ…” – Madara trầm ngâm, tiếp tục vuốt ve cái bụng to của mình trong khi đứa bé lại nấc cụt.

“Thấy chưa, khi anh làm như vậy, anh thực sự trông như một bà mẹ” – Izuna lưu ý với một cái nhếch mép. – “Anh nói anh không thích cái chức danh đó nhưng chắc chắn anh hành động giống như vậy!”

“Tha cho anh!” – Madara nạt trong ngượng ngùng. – “Em cứ đối phó với việc cơ thể thay đổi còn tâm trạng thì lên xuống thất thường trong một thời gian ngắn rồi cứ thử hành động như là chính mình xem!”

“Em không phù hợp để làm chuyện đó” – Izuna đáp lại với vẻ thách thức.

“Anh có thể nói với Hashirama để nhờ Tobirama tạo ra loại nhẫn thuật phù hợp…” – Madara tuyên bố với vẻ chế nhạo gian xảo. – “Anh xem thường thằng đó nhưng anh phải thừa nhận nó là thiên tài. Thằng ấy có thể tạo ra nhiều nhẫn thuật ấn tượng, một thứ gì đó như nhẫn thuật giúp sinh sản chắc không phải là vấn đề với nó đâu.”

Izuna tái mặt nhưng có vệt hồng lan trên má. – “Madara…anh không thể…”

“Anh đùa đấy!” – Madara cười to. – “Anh sẽ không ước em phải chịu cái gì mà anh phải trải qua, em trai. Cơ mà nếu là Tobirama thì được…”

Izuna chọt hai ngón tay vào nhau trong lúc nhìn anh trai duỗi thẳng lưng, mặt cậu vẫn nóng ran khi nhắc đến gã Senju tóc trắng. Điều lạ lùng đã bắt đầu xảy ra kể từ khi cậu an tọa lên “vùng cấm” của Tobirama, chẳng hạn như sự căm ghét và khó chịu của cậu dành cho gã đàn ông đó đã giảm nhẹ. Cậu cho rằng việc họ liên tục lên kế hoạch (và thất bại) trong chuyện phá vỡ mối quan hệ giữa anh trai họ có liên quan đến nó. Izuna cũng có thôi thúc kì lạ muốn cào tay vào mái tóc trắng như tuyết kia, cậu tự hỏi mái tóc đó nó có luôn thách thức trọng lực như vẻ ngoài vốn không chống lại trọng lực của nó hay không. Izuna lắc đầu, cố gắng xua đi những ý nghĩ về gã Senju, cậu không cần nghĩ về kẻ thù của mình theo cách đó. Nếu Tobirama biết những điều đã chạy qua tâm trí Izuna, cậu sẽ không bao giờ có thể xuất hiện trước mặt gã Senju lần nữa. Kì lạ hơn cả, ý nghĩ không bao giờ có thể thấy đối thủ vĩnh cửu của mình lại làm cậu muộn phiền.

“Sao lại dài mặt ra thế ?”

Izuna đứng thẳng lên khi nghe giọng nói của anh trai, cậu thấy Madara đang nhìn cậu đầy quan tâm. Izuna mỉm cười trước những sự thay đổi đáng kể của Madara trong sáu tháng qua. Trong suốt các cuộc chiến tranh, bất cứ khi nào Madara cảm thấy lo lắng về cậu thì anh ấy cũng không bao giờ thể hiện nó ra cho cậu biết. Điều đó vẫn chẳng thay đổi sau khi Konoho được thành lập, chuyện đó đã khiến Izuna gặp rắc rối khi cho rằng cậu không thể khiến anh trai mở lòng với mình như lúc họ còn nhỏ. Chiến tranh cũng như nỗi đau mất đi những người thân yêu làm con người ta thay đổi. Madara đã che giấu những cảm xúc của mình để ngăn chặn việc bị bắt thóp trên chiến trường, đặc biệt là khi phải chống lại tộc Senju. Mặc dù những trận chiến đã kết thúc nhưng anh ấy vẫn không từ bỏ lối chiến thuật đó. Thế nhưng kể từ lúc Madara mang thai, cảm xúc lên xuống thất thường khủng khiếp cùng việc thay đổi nội tiết tố kèm theo đã vô tình giúp anh ấy mở lòng một lần nữa. Đã lâu lắm rồi cậu mới thấy người anh trai tràn đầy sức sống của mình. Izuna liếc nhìn cái bụng phình to sẽ sớm trở thành một em bé sơ sinh, thầm cảm ơn việc nó đã xuất hiện và giúp anh trai cậu vượt qua được những bức tường thành kiên cố của cảm xúc.

“Không có gì đâu” – Izuna đáp lại. – “Dù sao thì hôm nay anh có kế hoạch gì không ? Vì tình trạng hiện giờ của anh không thể họp với các trưởng lão trong tộc thường xuyên như trước, còn ít hơn các cuộc họp chính trị với tên Hokage vô dụng của chúng ta. Bây giờ em có thể giữ mọi chuyện an ổn sau lưng anh nhưng em không biết nó kéo dài được tới lúc nào.”

“Nói thật, nhắc tới tên ngốc đó, Hashirama muốn chúng ta và Tobirama cùng nhau đi dã ngoại với hắn hoặc cái gì đó ngu ngốc không tưởng tượng nổi, đại loại thế. ‘Một trải nghiệm gắn kết’, hắn ta gọi như thế bởi vì chúng ta sẽ trở thành gia đình của cái khối kí sinh này. Hắn không muốn chúng ta cắt cổ những kẻ khác khi ‘con bé’ chào đời. Anh đã nói với thằng ngu đó cả trăm lần, nó là con trai. Tại sao hắn không nghe anh ?”

Izuna cau mày. Một buổi dã ngoại ? Tên Hokage khốn khiếp đó nghiêm túc à ? Giữa bọn họ không có những buổi cắm trại! Họ biết nhau qua những trận so nắm đấm và những lời lăng mạ nhau! Tuy nhiên chiếu theo sự cạnh tranh khốc liệt giữa cậu và Tobirama, một trận đấm nhau sẽ không tốt khi có Madara và em bé ở quanh đó. Izuna cho rằng đó là lý do duy nhất Hashirama có thể nghĩ ra để kết hợp họ với nhau mà không xảy ra xô xát. Izuna thở ra, cậu thổi nhẹ phần tóc mái của mình trong khi bĩu môi, cậu cho rằng cậu có thể dẹp bỏ sự khác biệt và chỉ lần này cố gắng hòa thuận với Tobirama vì em bé và anh trai cậu.

“Được rồi, khi nào thì đi ?”

“Khoảng giữa trưa, hắn nói hắn sẽ ‘đến và đón anh’. Anh e ngại việc hắn muốn thực sự ám chỉ cái gì, anh thề rằng nếu hắn ôm anh như một thiếu nữ lần nữa thì anh dám chắc rằng hắn sẽ không bao giờ có thể sử dụng hai cánh tay trong ba tháng tới!”

Izuna cười mỉm. – “Em sẽ trả tiền để thấy điều đó.”

“Izuna, em có vẻ luôn hạnh phúc khi nghĩ tới việc Hashirama bị tổn thương.”

“Anh đang bao che cho một kẻ đào tẩu!” – Izuna vặn lại. – “Tên ngốc đó đã cố tình đi ngược lại mong muốn của anh và về cơ bản anh đã bị ép phải đi theo! Ngay cả khi nó là phước lành cũng không thay đổi được sự thật là anh chẳng muốn cái gì từ hắn từ phút ban đầu. Tại sao em không thể cầu mong chuyện tồi tệ nhất sẽ đến với hắn !?”

“Cậu thật độc ác, Izuna…”

Cả hai Uchiha giật mình khi nghe thấy giọng Hashirama. Họ có thể thấy cái bóng anh in trên cửa, dáng người gục xuống trong sự chán nản thường thấy. Izuna đứng lên mở cửa cho gã Senju và nhăn mặt nhìn hắn khó chịu.

“Tôi nói thế vì nó là sự thật” – cậu Uchiha trẻ tuổi khoanh tay lại. – “Theo những gì tôi đã biết thì tên khốn Senju kia cũng chả khá hơn.”

“Tôi đã say!” – Hashirama phản bác. – “Và Tobi-chan có trách nhiệm hơn tôi, mặc dù tôi không thích thừa nhận chuyện đó! Nó sẽ không bao giờ…”

Izuna khịt mũi. – “Tobi-chan ?”

Hashirama tái mặt. – “Quên cái đó đi…nó sẽ giết tôi nếu nó phát hiện chuyện này…”

“Tôi đoán là biệt danh thời thơ ấu ?”

“Ừ. Nó bắt tôi thề rằng sẽ không nói cái tên đó khi ở gần nó hoặc nói với người khác, nhưng…tôi vẫn quen gọi như thế trong thời gian dài.”

Izuna nhếch mép cười ranh mãnh. – “Đừng lo, tôi sẽ không nói một từ với hắn.”

“Sao tôi thấy nghi quá…”

“Hashirama” – Madara xen vào, hướng sự chú ý của hai người vào hắn. – “Làm thế nào mà…”

“Thánh thần ơi, nó thật lớn!” – Hashirama buột miệng, chỉ tay vào cái bụng to của Madara. – “Tôi biết là lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối thấy em, nhưng wow! Em to thật đấy!”

Đường gân nổi trên trán Madara. – “Vâng. Ta biết.”

“Em đã không nghĩ đến chuyện ‘ăn cho hai người’ theo nghĩa đen, đúng chưa ?”

“KHÔNG!”

“Vậy tại sao…”

“Bụng ta là ngôi nhà để em bé **lớn lên** , thằng ngu! Hay là ngươi đã quên chuyện đó !?”

“Có lẽ em nói đúng, chắc nó là con trai” – Hashirama trầm ngâm, phớt lờ người yêu đang phát hỏa mà chọt chọt vào bụng bầu của Madara. – “Không đời nào một bé gái có thể khiến Mẹ nó trở nên khổng lồ thế này trong một thời gian ngắn.”

Izuna nhăn mặt khi nghe một tiếng thét và âm thanh cơ thể rơi xuống sàn nhà. Sau đó cậu co rúm người lại khi nghe tiếng la thất thanh và âm thanh bàn chân tiếp xúc với nơi nào đó nó không nên tiếp xúc. Cậu ngập ngừng mở mắt, phát hiện ra Hashirama đang lăn lộn trên sàn còn Madara thì đang dậm chân ở nơi khác. Izuna quỳ xuống cạnh Hokage.

“Vẫn còn…chưa…vượt qua…thất thường…” – Hashirama rên rỉ. – “Chết tiệt…”

Izuna mỉm cười yếu ớt. – “Đây sẽ là một ngày dài, phải không ?”

***

“ _Tôi đã đúng_ …” – Izuna rên rỉ trong lòng.

Izuna ngồi tại chỗ bồn chồn, mắt cậu liên tục nhìn thẳng vào người đàn ông tóc xù đang ngồi cạnh. Tobirama trông rất khác biệt khi không có happuri và bộ trang phục Senju quê mùa thường mặc. Hắn vận một chiếc áo kimono màu xanh dương ngắn tay với khăn choàng màu vàng cùng với quần xanh và đôi dép sandal shinobi truyền thống. Hắn trông dễ gần hơn và có chút…hấp dẫn.

“Có cái gì trên mặt ta à, Uchiha ?” – Tobirama cáu khỉnh. – “Ngươi cứ nhìn trộm làm dây thần kinh của ta căng ra.”

“Ờ, có thứ trên mặt ngươi đó : cái mặt mốc xấu xí!” – Izuna vặn lại, quay đầu tránh gã Senju và khoanh tay lại.

“Ừ thì…tôi mừng vì mọi thứ có vẻ ổn cho đến lúc này…” – Hashirama lưu ý, đổ mồ hôi hột với bầu không khí căng thẳng giữa bốn người đàn ông.

“Nếu họ không bắt đầu bóp cổ nhau thì ta sẽ xem xét và đồng ý với lời tuyên bố đó.” – Madara bình luận trước khi nhấm nháp đồ uống của mình.

“Vậy…mọi chuyện thế nào ?”

“Như thường lệ. Tăng cân, chuột rút, những lời bình phẩm đầy phiền phức của mấy thằng ngốc…”

“Thôi nào! Tôi đã nói là tôi xin lỗi!”

“Ta không quan tâm việc ngươi đã nói cái gì.”

“Madara, làm ơn ?”

“Không.”

Izuna bật cười lớn. – “Vẫn cãi nhau như một cặp đôi đã kết hôn. Thật vui nhộn khi thấy hai người đi đến nước này hơn là trên chiến trường.”

“Anh muốn giải quyết mọi thứ bằng một trận đánh thật đỉnh nhưng anh không thể làm.” – Madara thở dài. – “Chuyện không thể vận động làm anh thấy phiền toái nhưng anh không thể liều lĩnh được.”

“Không sao đâu anh trai” – Izuna nói. – “Sau tất cả thì cháu trai hay cháu gái của em sẽ là điều giá trị nhất! Em biết chắc là em sẽ trở thành người chú mà thằng bé hoặc con bé thương nhất.”

Tobirama khịt mũi khiến cậu Uchiha trẻ hơn cau có với anh. Hashirama hướng sự chú ý của anh vào hai cậu em trai khi họ lại bắt đầu một cuộc thi đua sáng chói.

“Có gì vui hả thằng khốn kia ?

“Ngươi có vẻ như cực kì thích chức danh ‘ông chú’.” – Tobirama đáp lại một cách thờ ơ.

“Ít nhất thì ta sẽ trở thành người chú tốt hơn ngươi!”

“Ta nghi ngờ chuyện đó.”

“Oh ? Xem cái gì đến từ Quý-ngài-càu-nhàu-suốt kìa. Ta không muốn cháu trai hay cháu gái di truyền cái tính chua lét của ngươi!”

“Ta không phải đồ chua lét!”

“Lời cuối cùng là lời quyết định.”

“Nếu như ngươi muốn bắt đầu một thứ gì đó, ta sẽ rất vui lòng bồi đáp ngươi, _Uchiha_.”

“Tới luôn đi thằng khốn Senju!”

“Thôi nào, thôi!” – Hashirama cất tiếng gọi, chen vào giữa hai người đàn ông. – “Tôi nghĩ rằng cả hai đứa phải hứa rằng sẽ không như vậy nữa.”

“Tại sao đệ bị buộc phải chịu đựng chuyện này !?” – Tobirama gắt gỏng. – “Đệ chẳng có gì để làm với Madara hay cái thứ quái dị mà hắn đang nuôi nấng!”

Biểu cảm của Hashirama trở nên nghiêm khắc khi anh cau mày nhìn em trai. Anh kẹp chặt cổ tay Tobirama, kéo người đàn ông nhỏ tuổi hơn theo mình. Gã đàn ông tóc trắng chống cự lại gọng kìm cứng như sắt đang cắt vào mạch máu trên tay. Hokage đưa anh đến chỗ Madara, người đang nhướng mày dò hỏi.

“Madara, con bé còn thức không ?” – anh hỏi.

Madara nheo mắt. – “Ừ. Nó đã thức và thỉnh thoảng cứ đá ta.”

“Tốt.”

Hashirama đẩy Tobirama tới gần, buộc anh phải ngồi cạnh Madara, cả hai trao nhau nhiều cái liếc mắt trước khi Hashirama đặt tay em trai mình lên bụng Madara.

“Giữ yên đó” – anh yêu cầu Tobirama.

“Làm cái này thì đạt được gì, huynh ?” – Tobirama nạt lại. – “Nếu huynh nghĩ làm vầy có thể khiến đệ thay đổi suy nghĩ về tộc Uchiha thì huynh lầm rồi…”

Anh đột nhiên ngắt lời rồi rút tay khỏi bụng bầu của Madara. Mắt anh mở lớn và vẻ mặt cau có biến thành cái nhíu mày bối rối.

“Cái gì vậy…”

Hashirama cười nhếch mép. – “Huynh không biết. Nó là cái gì, em trai ?”

Tobirama nhíu chặt mày, đưa mắt nhìn Madara như muốn xin phép hắn cho anh đặt tay lên bụng lần nữa. Gã Uchiha mỉm cười nhẹ với gã Senju, cho phép anh làm điều đó. Tobirama đặt tay lại vị trí lúc trước, anh cảm thấy hình dạng kì lạ vỗ vào lòng bàn tay anh sau vài giây khiến anh giật tay ra một lần nữa.

“Nó như…” – anh ngừng lại rồi nói tiếp. – “Đệ cảm thấy một bàn chân.”

“Cảm giác rất con người đúng không ?” – Hashirama hỏi lại một cách táo bạo.

“Huynh, đệ…”

“Huynh không đòi hỏi đệ phải thay đổi suy nghĩ về tộc Uchiha, Tobirama. Tuy nhiên, huynh muốn đệ hiểu rằng đó là một đứa trẻ. Đệ có thích hay không thì nó vẫn là gia đình. Huynh muốn con bé có một gia đình yêu thương và thấu hiểu nhau. Huynh chỉ…huynh không muốn đệ nhìn con bé bằng cảm giác căm ghét đơn giản chỉ vì dòng máu Uchiha của con bé.”

“Huynh…”

“Thôi nào. Đừng nói với huynh là đệ không cảm thấy chút phấn khích nào khi sớm nghe một đứa bé gọi mình là ‘chú’ chứ ?”

“Đệ…” – Tobirama bắt đầu do dự. – “Tha lỗi cho ta, Madara.”

“HỞ !?” – Madara bối rối buột miệng.

“Đó là những gì ta nói với em bé, nó là…sự khởi đầu của ta.”

“Ta chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc sẽ nghe những lời đó từ miệng của ngươi, Senju Tobirama” – Madara tuyên bố, phớt lờ vẻ lúng túng trên mặt Hashirama và Izuna. – “Tuy nhiên ta không phải là người mà ngươi nên xin lỗi.”

Tobirama cau mày. – “Ngươi không định bắt ta nói với cái bụng phồng to như núi của ngươi đấy chứ ?”

“Ta thì không nhưng anh trai ngươi thì chắc chắn muốn.”

Người đàn ông mắt đỏ thở dài, cau có với cái vận may của anh ta khi anh nhìn thấy đó chính xác là ý muốn của Hashirama đang hiện lên trong mắt anh trai mình. Tobirama đặt tay lên bụng bầu của Madara và ghé sát mặt vào, gã Senju cảm thấy khó xử khi có ba cặp mắt đang dõi theo những gì anh đang làm.

“Chú xin lỗi vì đã gọi con bằng những từ ngữ tệ hại” – Anh nói với nó, vệt đỏ xấu hổ nhuộm trên mặt. – “Con tha lỗi cho chú của con chứ ?”

Anh cảm thấy một cú đánh nhẹ vào tay giống như đứa bé có thể nghe và hiểu anh thông qua hàng rào bằng da ngăn cách họ. Tobirama cảm thấy như đã gỡ được chút gì đó trong người, anh mỉm cười nhẹ, tự hỏi đứa bé có giống anh trai mình không, con bé quá vị tha không màng lợi ích bản thân hay không. Tobirama quay lưng đi, hi vọng lấy lại phẩm giá sau nhưng gì anh vừa làm. Anh muốn xóa bỏ nụ cười nham hiểm trên mặt Hashirama, Tobirama cau có nhìn anh trai.

“Huynh đừng nghĩ rằng chuyện này sẽ thay đôi bất cứ điều gì” – Tobirama quát. – “Đừng có thêm bất kỳ ý tưởng nào nữa.”

“Huynh không có” – Hashirama cười lớn. – “Huynh chỉ hạnh phúc vì cuối cùng đệ cũng chấp nhận con bé!”

“Ngay cả khi có thêm hắn thì tôi vẫn sẽ là người chú được yêu thương nhất!” – Izuna tuyên bố, chế nhạo Tobirama và ra vẻ đắc thắng.

Tobirama nheo mắt không tán thành. – “Xem cái kẻ nhìn trộm phụ nữ với cặp mắt sharingan đang khởi động nói gì kìa ?”

Izuna hét lên. – “Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta không làm chuyện đó!”

“Đừng có nói dối! Ta thấy ngươi ở gần khu nhà tắm.”

“Ngươi đang trách móc ta vì cái gì !? Từ đầu ngươi đang làm gì ở đó !?”

“Ta phát hiện ra ngươi rồi đi theo, ta không muốn con của huynh ấy thừa hưởng xu hướng biến thái từ ngươi.”

“Chà…mọi chuyện đã tốt hơn, tôi đoán thế ?” – Hashirama thì thầm với Madara, đồ mồ hôi khi thấy trận cãi vã giữa hai người em trai leo thang căng thẳng. Madara khịt mũi đáp lại, cố gắng không đưa ra bất kì nhận xét nào về tình huống này. – “Xin lỗi tôi đi một lát, tôi cần giải quyết ‘nhu cầu’.”

Madara nhìn Hashirama đứng lên và rời đi, hắn lặng lẽ ra vẻ mừng rỡ khi thấy gã Senju đã đi khỉ tầm mắt khiến hai người em trai quay lại nhìn gã Uchiha đầy bối rối.

“Thằng ngốc đó đi rồi, cuối cùng ta cũng có thể hỏi chuyện ta muốn từ ngươi, Tobirama.”

Tobirama nhướng lông mày. – “Và đó là gì ?”

“Ngươi biết rõ hơn ta là sinh nhật Hashirama đang đến gần. Mặc dù ta rất ghét yêu cầu sự giúp đỡ từ người khác đặc biệt là ngươi nhưng có nhiều thứ ta không có khả năng thực hiện. Ta đoán là ta đang hỏi ngươi…sẽ cùng ta tạo ra thứ gì đó đặc biệt cho hắn ? Hắn…đã làm rất nhiều thứ cho ta và ta muốn cám ơn hắn theo cách nào đó như là thể hiện thành ý của ta, có thể nói vậy.”

“…ngươi thực sự đã thay đổi, phải không ?”

“Mang thai mang đến cho ngươi rất nhiều điều lạ lùng, Tobirama. Đó là tất cả những gì ta có thể nói.”

“Ta tự hỏi nếu ta tìm ra cách khiến Izuna mang thai chắc sẽ dễ dàng đối phó với cậu ta hơn rất nhiều.”

Izuna trừng mắt nhìn gã Senju. – “NÀY! Việc trông như con cá voi hợp với ngươi hơn là ta!”

“Ta đang đùa thôi” – Tobirama lạnh lùng đáp. – “Ngoài ra thì chuyện đó là không thể. Ngươi không phải phụ nữ, đồ ngu dốt.”

Izuna đỏ mặt, sau đó cảm thấy thất vọng rồi tự tát mình đã cảm thấy như vậy. Tại sao cậu cảm thấy buồn khi nghĩ thế ? Nó không giống cậu chút nào khi cậu muốn tự mình có con. Sau tất cả thì chuyện đó là thiên chức của phụ nữ, nhưng phụ nữ rất…rắc rối. Nếu Madara có bị bất kì ảnh hưởng nào từ việc cảm xúc thay đổi thất thường thì với một người phụ nữ nó sẽ tệ gấp mười lần như vậy trong quá trình mang thai. Thành thật mà nói, cậu không muốn đối phó với phái nữ, họ quá rối rắm để cậu có thể hiểu được. Cậu từng khen ngợi một cô bằng cách nói rằng cô ấy trông thật mạnh mẽ rất hợp làm một chiến binh trên chiến trường. Cô đáp lại cậu là một cái tát, hủy diệt luôn cậu em của tộc trưởng. Hóa ra cô là một nữ đồng tộc bình thường chứ không phải một kunoichi, cậu chẳng thấy có vấn đề gì lớn đến mức cô ấy phải phản ứng như vậy. Đó là lý do khiến Izuna tránh xa các cô gái và mắc kẹt với tình trạng của chính mình : đàn ông hiểu cậu hơn. Đàn ông giống như đối thủ truyền kiếp của cậu, Tobirama.

Izuna cau có khó chịu, Senju Tobirama đang lảng vảng trong tâm trí cậu và điều đó làm cậu thấy phiền toái. Cậu không nên có những suy nghĩ như thế về gã đàn ông đó, chuyện này rất đáng lo ngại và hết sức bất thường. Trước đây cậu chưa bao giờ cảm thấy như vậy về gã Senju, vậy lần này có gì khác biệt ? Có phải đó là một loại ảo thuật đánh bóng nào đó mà gã tóc trắng đã dùng để thôi miên cậu không, hay là chiêu trả đũa cậu!

“Rất tốt” – Tobirama trả lời với một cái nhếch mép. – “ Ta cho rằng ta có thể giúp ngươi lần này, Uchiha Madara.”

“Được. Đó là tất cả những gì ta yêu cầu” – Madara lạnh lùng đáp lại, quay về hướng Izuna. – “Izuna, anh nhờ em giúp luôn được không ?”

“Tất nhiên, anh trai.” – Izuna trả lời, đứng thẳng dậy và cố gắng đánh lạc hướng những suy nghĩ của chính mình. – “Bất cứ điều gì anh muốn kể cả việc em phải làm việc với Tobi-chan.”

Tobirama đứng hình, cơn giận dữ bốc lên bao trùm lấy anh. – “Cái gì ?”

Izuna nhếch mép cười ranh mãnh. – “Ồ, phải rồi. Ngươi không thích được gọi như thế, phải không Tobi-chan ?”

“Ta sẽ giết anh ta.” – gã Senju gầm gừ, ý định giết người tăng vọt.

Ở một nơi khác, Hashirama cảm thấy cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng. Anh biết rằng anh sẽ sớm phải chịu hậu quả nghiêm trọng và hưởng bất kì hình phạt nào mà anh phải nhận.

* * *

Nhiều tuần trôi và những gì Izuna tìm kiếm vẫn không lộ diện. Hầu hết thời gian Madara biến đi đâu đó không ai biết, tệ hơn cả là cậu vẫn đang quay cuồng trong việc suy nghĩ về gã Senju tóc trắng, mắt đỏ nào đó. Izuna đang xem xét việc mình có nên nhìn chằm chằm vào gương rồi dùng Sharingan tự thôi miên chính mình để xóa đi những cảm xúc đã hình thành hay không.

Cậu thở dài, hít thật sâu trước khi mở cửa, nguồn cơn cho những suy nghĩ rối rắm của cậu đang ngồi ở cái bàn giữa phòng. Vai Tobirama chùng xuống còn mặt anh đang ép vào mặt bàn, Izuna cảm thấy sự lo lắng phình lên như quả bóng trong tâm trí khi cậu vội chạy tới bên cạnh gã Senju.

“Tobirama ?”

Gã Senju ngẩn đầu lên nhìn Izuna với đôi mắt đỏ mệt mỏi. Anh ta ngáp dài, nét cau có hình thành trên mặt khi anh lườm Izuna. – “Ừ ?”

Có một khoảng ngưng đọng ngắn trước khi Izuna nói tiếp. – “Ngươi không sao chứ ?”

“Ta mệt chết. Đừng nói chuyện với ta.” – Tobirama cáu khỉnh đáp, lần nữa đập đầu lên bàn.

“Tạ ơn thành viên mới của gia đình, huynh ấy đã không giải quyết đống giấy tờ của mình. Là một Hokage, trách nhiệm của huynh ấy là hoàn thành công việc, ngay khi không thể hoàn thành đúng hạn, núi giấy tờ chỉ to thêm. Ta biết rằng việc kết nối với em bé rất quan trọng với huynh ấy vì vậy ta đã giảm tải công việc cho Hashirama rồi phải thức cả đêm để cố hoàn tất mọi thứ…”

Izuna cảm thấy đau nhói trong lòng, mặc dù có vẻ ngoài cứng rắng nhưng đối thủ của cậu có một trái tim đầy quan tâm ở phía sau. Nó khiến cậu tự hỏi lý do tại sao Tobirama lúc nào cũng gắt gỏng như vậy.

“Vậy…kế hoạch lần này là gì ? Ta bắt đầu nghĩ là họ sẽ chẳng bao giờ lìa xa nhau đâu…”

“Ừ…” – Izuna bắt đầu nói. – “Cố gắng tách họ ra bằng một cành cây rơi không có tác dụng, những con chuột khổng lồ cũng không giải trong nhà Hashirama. Chúng ta đã thử dùng ảo thuật và hoàn toàn thất bại trong buổi tối họ hẹn hò. Thành thật mà nói ta vẫn còn cảm thấy bị thâm tím từ cái đêm đó. Chúng ta nên thử cái gì tiếp theo ?”

“Chúng ta sắp hết lựa chọn, Izuna.”

Izuna thở dài, ôm đầu trong lúc cố gắng động não, bộ dạng Tobirama phản chiếu y hệt cậu, trông cực kì giận dữ và mệt mỏi cùng một lúc. Những nỗ lực để tách Hashirama và Madara ra không chạy theo đúng hướng, thực tế, khi họ cố gắng thử bất cứ cái gì thì kết thúc cũng là việc đem hai người kia xích gần nhau hơn cả lúc trước.

Cánh cửa phòng đóng sầm lại khiến cả hai người em trai phải lập tức chú ý đến người mới tới. Hashirama điên cuồng sợ hãi và lúng túng nhìn quanh, đóng cánh cửa lại sau lưng một cách sợ sệt.

“Huynh à, chuyện gì vậy ?” – Tobirama hỏi người anh trai đang kinh hoảng.

“Cậu ấy vắt kiệt sức huynh!” – Hashirama khóc, lặn xuống trốn dưới cái bàn hai người em trai đang ngồi. – “Huynh không chịu được nữa!”

“Đấy vẫn không phải là câu trả lời cho câu hỏi của đệ” – Tobirama lạnh nhạt nói.

Hashirama thò đầu lên. – “Hóc-môn của Madara tăng tới đỉnh.”

“Và nó có nghĩa là…?”

“Cậu ấy hứng tình khủng khiếp! Cậu ấy muốn huynh thỏa mãn cậu ấy!”

“Đệ nghĩ là đó là chuyện tốt để xem xét việc hai người hợp nhau như thế nào.”

Hashirama trốn trở lại dưới bàn. – “Em trai, em không hiểu! Đây không phải là hứng tình bình thường! Đây là kiểu hứng tình ‘làm chuyện đó với ta hoặc là ta giết ngươi’ !”

“Tôi sẽ không ngại nếu anh ấy giết ông vì không thể thỏa mãn nhu cầu tình dục của anh ấy.” – Izuna tỏ vẻ châm biếm. – “Nó còn có thể tệ hơn thế nào đây ?”

“Cậu ấy thích những trò quái dị hơn nữa còn cố gắng thử chúng, Izuna. Madara đặt bẫy trong văn phòng của tôi và tôi bị trói nghiến, sau đó cậu ấy kéo tôi về nhà, nở một nụ cười cực kì đáng sợ trong lúc làm! Tôi không ngại làm mấy chuyện hư hỏng với cậu ấy nhưng Madara liên tục muốn như vậy. Tôi thừa sức chịu đựng, nhưng không phải loại chống chịu đó! Tôi không thể cầm cự nhiều hơn…”

“Huynh nên giữ gỗ của mình trong thân cây ngay từ đầu rồi huynh sẽ không phải lo lắng đến nó như hiện tại, đúng chưa ?”

“Tobirama, huynh nên làm gì ?”

“Đấy là vấn đề của huynh, huynh biết rõ mà.” – Tobirama bình thản đáp.

**. End Chap 6.**


	7. CONNECTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích : Bài hát mà Madara hát cho em bé nghe tên là Okaasan no Uta trong phim Wolf Children.

Izuna thở dài khi cậu trải bước xuống đường phố Konoha, cậu mong rằng một chuyến đi dạo sẽ làm dịu đi những lo âu của mình. Hôm nay là sinh nhật Hokage và Madara muốn quang cảnh tối nay không có gì khác hơn là sự hoàn mỹ. Izuna đồng ý giúp đỡ thực hiện kế hoạch mừng sinh nhật, Tobirama cũng đã đồng ý việc sẽ sắp xếp mọi thứ vì anh biết Madara không có khả năng làm gì nặng nhọc trong trạng thái hiện giờ. Cậu biết rằng gã Senju vẫn ghét anh trai cậu, nhưng có vẻ như anh ta đã liên tục kiểm tra tình trạng của Madara mỗi khi anh ta ở gần anh ấy. Izuna đoán rằng Tobirama đang cảm thấy trong lòng như có lửa đốt với cái ý tưởng rằng kẻ thù anh ghét nhất đang mang cháu trai hoặc cháu gái của mình và anh không muốn thể hiện sự ghét trắng trợn đó xung quanh em bé.

Izuna tự véo vào cánh tay khi tâm trí lại trôi về phía Tobirama, cậu tiếp tục nhắc nhở bản thân phải chấm dứt những ý nghĩ biến thái đó và giữ bản thân trong tầm kiểm soát. Cậu ước mong rằng mình cũng có thể kiểm soát cảm xúc tốt như anh trai từng làm trước khi anh ấy mang thai. Mọi thứ bắt đầu rời xa tầm tay và Izuna sợ những suy nghĩ nguy hiểm của mình sẽ bị gã Senju tóc trắng phát hiện. Cậu _không thể_ để chuyện đó xảy ra.

Một giọt nước nhỏ rơi xuống vỡ tung tóe trên má Izuna, cậu ngước nhìn những đám mây xám xịt trên bầu trời khi nhiều giọt nước hơn đang bắt đầu rơi xuống. Izuna cười mỉm, rút chiếc ô dự phòng mà cậu mang theo bên mình. Cậu đã cảm thấy trời có thể đổ mưa dựa vào những đám mây che phủ bầu trời, không có gì có thể hủy hoại ngày kỉ niệm quan trọng của Madara và Hashirama. Mặc dù tên ngốc đó làm phiền cậu nhưng cậu chẳng bao thấy Madara hạnh phúc như vậy khi anh ấy không ở gần Hashirama. Điều đó làm cậu nghi ngờ đạo đức của của bản thân. Izuna có nên ép anh trai mình rời xa khỏi Hokage chỉ vì cậu không thích hắn ? Chuyện đó quả thật quá ích kỷ. Cậu không nên tước đoạt hạnh phúc của Madara vì cậu không chấp nhận người đàn ông anh ấy yêu. Izuna bắt đầu nghĩ rằng cậu nên để những ý tưởng đó ngủ yên.

Cậu dừng bước khi phát hiện ra một chấm trắng giữa bãi tập đầy bùn đất nơi các shinobi dùng để luyện tập trau dồi kĩ năng của họ. Cơn tò mò ngày càng lớn, cậu tiếp cận khu vực đó và thật bất ngờ, chấm trắng đó hóa ra thuộc về một mái tóc; một mái tóc trắng không thuộc về ai khác ngoài Senju Tobirama. Những thân cây gần đó ghim đầy các thanh kunai và kim senbon, Tobirama thì dính đầy bùn và cỏ khắp người. Đôi mắt anh nhắm nghiền như đang ngủ say trong khi mưa vỗ vào làn da lấm lem bùn đất. Izuna quỳ xuống cạnh anh, tự hỏi vẻ điềm tĩnh bình thường của anh đâu mà lại kết thúc trong tình trạng thế này.

Đôi mắt đỏ bất chợt mở to nhìn chằm chằm vào tròng mắt đen than của Izuna.

“Ngươi đang làm gì ở đây, Izuna ?” – Tobirama cáu khỉnh.

“Đó là chuyện của ta” – cậu Uchiha lạnh lùng đáp. – “Không ai nằm giữa sân tập mà mong rằng không có ai _tới_ kiểm tra tình trạng của mình.”

“Ta đang luyện tập.”

“Lời nói dối to nhất mà ta từng nghe, ngươi có bãi tập riêng biệt trong quận của mình.”

Tobirama buông lời chế giễu. – “Ta không có quyền được yên thân và hưởng chút bình yên ?”

“Không. Nói cho ta biết sự thật đi.”

“…ta thích mưa” – Tobirama lơ đãng trả lời.

“Tại sao ?” – Izuna ngơ ngác hỏi.

“Mưa lan rộng trên mặt đất, chạm tới tất cả những gì nó tìm ra. Mưa kết nối mọi thứ lại với nhau, thậm chí kết hợp mặt đất với thiên đàng ở bên trên. Nó chỉ là một hiện tượng rất bình thường; một sự tồn tại hiển nhiên nhưng nó có ảnh hưởng lớn hơn mức tất cả chúng ta có thể nghĩ tới.”

Tobirama chuyển hướng ánh mắt lên bầu trời xám xịt, ánh mắt xa xăm cùng nét dịu dàng hiện lên trên gương mặt anh. Izuna chớp mắt nhìn sự thay đổi bất ngờ ở kẻ thù của mình.

“Ta ước gì ta có thể là cơn mưa. Nếu ta là nó, ta có thể chạm tới mọi sự sống trên thế giới và gây ảnh hưởng đến nó. Kể cả khi sự tồn tại của ta là hiển nhiên, ta vẫn có tầm quan trọng với những sự sống đó. Nhưng…”

Một khoảng lặng dài sau đó trái tim Izuna cảm thấy đau nhói khi cậu nhìn thấy vẻ vụn vỡ trên gương mặt gã Senju.

“Ta không phải là mưa. Ta chưa bao giờ có thể ảnh hưởng tới bất cứ ai. Ta cảm thấy bị loại bỏ khỏi cuộc sống của anh trai mình và sự tồn tại của ta không còn ý nghĩa nữa. Điều đó khiến ta cảm thấy phiền muộn khi ta trở thành cái bóng của anh ấy. Sự hiện diện của ta không có ý nghĩa gì với huynh ấy ? Madara thật sự quan trọng hơn người em máu mủ cuối cùng của huynh ấy hay sao ? Ta cảm thấy như mình là một thằng oắt con chưa trưởng thành và không chịu đựng nổi việc chia sẻ anh trai mình với một ai đó khác. Thật lố bịch, ta khinh thường cảm giác đó. Ta biết là nó ấu trĩ như nào khi trút sự thất vọng của mình thông qua những trò xấu tính, thế nhưng ta có lựa chọn khác ư ? Không có ai khác mà ta có thể kết nối với họ…”

“Tobirama, điều đó không đúng.”

“Ngươi thì biết gì về chuyện đó, _Uchiha_ ?” – Tobirama tỏ vẻ khinh bỉ.

“Ta chắc chắn rằng Hashirama không phớt lờ ý muốn của ngươi” – Izuna nói. – “Mọi thứ đang trở nên bận rộn đối với hắn, ngươi nên biết rõ điều đó hơn bất cứ ai, Ngài Cố Vấn.”

Tobirama thở dài. – “Ta nhận thức được, ta biết huynh ấy có nhiều chuyện quan trọng hơn phải đối phó nhưng bất kỳ nỗ lực nào ta đã thực hiện để cố giữ mối quan hệ với huynh ấy đều trở nên vô ích.”

“Ngươi biết ta nghĩ cái gì không ? Ta nghĩ ngươi nên tham gia hưởng ứng nhiều hơn cùng với anh trai ta và cháu trai hay cháu gái sắp chào đời của chúng ta.”

Tobirama ngồi thẳng dậy, những mẩu bùn rơi xuống từ mái tóc trắng lấm bẩn. – “Với Madara ?”

“Tên Hokage chết tiệt thực sự đang tập trung vào anh ấy và em bé. Nếu ngươi nỗ lực hòa hợp với anh ấy và thể hiện việc ủng hộ mối quan hệ của họ, ta sẽ đặt cược bằng Sharingan của mình là người anh khờ khạo của ngươi sẽ nhận ra điều đó. Đây là một cách tốt để ngươi lấy lại mối quan hệ từng thân thiết với hắn.”

“Ngươi nói nghe như dễ dàng lắm…”

“Ta cũng có vấn đề với việc anh trai dành quá nhiều thời gian với tên ngốc đó. Ta có cùng cảm nhận; giống như là ta bị bỏ rơi vì tình yêu quan trọng hơn là giữ kết nối với em trai. Nhưng ta đã đem những âu lo của mình tâm sự với anh trai và anh ấy nói rằng ta đừng có lo lắng. Kể từ đó anh ấy đã cân bằng giữa cuộc sống gia đình với chuyện yêu đương của anh ấy. Nếu ngươi muốn giữ mối quan hệ thân thiết với Hashirama, ngươi nên bướng bỉnh nỗ lực thể hiện cho tên Senju đó biết ngươi thấy phiền phức như nào. Hắn không thể đọc tâm trí ngươi. Có thánh mới biết cái gì đang diễn ra trong đầu ngươi.”

Tobirama nhếch mép nhìn cậu. – “Số phận trêu ngươi khi cuối cùng người ngồi nói chuyện cảm xúc với ta lại là một Uchiha.”

“Chắc ngươi nghĩ là ta vô tâm lắm nhưng ta thực sự có một vấn đề” – Izuna đáp lại khi di chuyển cái ô của mình che qua đầu cả hai dưới mưa. – “Thấy ngươi như vậy làm ta thấy phiền toái.”

“Từ khi nào ngươi quan tâm đến bất kì chuyện gì liên quan đến ta vậy ?”

Izuna chợt đứng hình, nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt đỏ vô hồn của người đàn ông mà cậu bắt đầu quan tâm. Mặc dù ướt sũng và bùn bám đầy trên làn da lẫn quần áo, Tobirama vẫn giữ được vẻ điển trai của anh. Izuna nhích gần đến chỗ anh, mặt họ chỉ còn cách nhau vài inch, cậu có một mong muốn kì lạ là hôn lên môi gã Senju và cậu sẽ làm như vậy nếu như đó là lẽ thường tình nhưng nó đã không xảy ra. Cậu lắc đầu, mỉm cười và trao cho anh một cái nhìn ân cần, đó là điều tốt nhất cậu có thể dành cho anh lúc này.

“Chúng ta là đối thủ vĩnh cửu, đúng không ?” – Izuna nói. – “Ta muốn chắc rằng không có gì làm phiền ngươi để ngươi không có lý do mà đem ra ngụy biện khi ta đánh bại ngươi vào lần tới.”

Tobirama trừng mắt với cậu, Izuna chớp mắt nhìn theo Tobirama khi anh nhanh chóng đứng lên và nhiệt tình sải bước tránh xa khỏi cậu càng nhanh càng tốt. Izuna đứng đó một mình nhìn theo bộ dạng rút lui của gã Senju, tự hỏi chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Cậu không hiểu vì são gã đàn ông tóc trắng lại trở nên tức giận như vậy. Vì lời nhận xét của cậu ? Tobirama không phải kiểu người dễ bị lay động trước những thứ tầm thường như lời xúc phạm từ Izuna. Cậu đã đúng khi nói rằng cậu không hiểu điều gì đang xảy ra trong tâm trí người đàn ông đó. Chuyện gì khiến Tobirama hành động theo cách như vậy ?

Một cái nhíu mày xuất hiện trên mặt Izuna, gã Senju đó là một bí ẩn đối với cậu. Điều duy nhất ở đây là…cậu có muốn giải quyết bí ẩn đó không ? Từ sâu thẳm trong lòng cậu cảm thấy muốn kết nối với người đàn ông đó. Cậu _muốn_ biết về đối thủ của mình nhiều hơn trước đây…ở cấp độ cá nhân. Tại sao Tobirama lại làm phiền cậu đến mức như vậy ?

“Ta tự hỏi…” – Izuna lẩm bẩm. – “Ngươi có cùng cảm xúc với ta không, Tobirama ?”

***

“Ừm…đệ có thể giải thích cho huynh biết đệ muốn huynh thấy cái gì không ?”

“Rồi huynh sẽ thấy.”

Hashirama nhướng mày dò hỏi người em trai đang mỉm cười, hiếm khi anh thấy gương mặt Tobirama có nét hạnh phúc như vậy. Anh đang tự hỏi em trai anh đang nghĩ gì khi nó kéo anh đi dọc trên đường phố Konoha. Hashirama đoán là em trai anh phải có kế hoạch gì đó và kết quả của nó đã khiến Tobirama nở nụ cười. Thành thật mà nói anh cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm khi nhìn thấy em trai có tâm trạng phấn chấn như vậy, thường ngày nó quá nghiêm túc và ủ rũ. Nó cần thả lỏng và thỉnh thoảng mở lòng ra.

Sự bối rối của Hashirama càng lúc càng leo thang khi anh nhận ra khu vực quen thuộc của quận Uchiha. Nó càng tăng hơn nữa khi Tobirama dừng lại trước cửa nhà Madara. Hashirama đã có những phỏng đoán từ trước nhưng bây giờ anh thực sự không biết thằng em đang có kế hoạch gì. Tobirama kéo anh qua cửa trước, dẫn anh tới phòng ăn trong nhà. Anh cảm thấy miệng đang tiết nước bọt khi ngửi thấy mùi món ăn ưa thích của mình tỏa ra từ căn phòng đó. Tobirama mở cửa, đẩy Hashirama vào trong, chàng Hokage cảm thấy bất ngờ khi anh thấy Madara và Izuna chào mừng anh với nụ cười ân cần, một nồi súp nấm khổng lồ đang đặt ở giữa bàn ăn.

“Chúc mừng sinh nhật, tên Hokage khốn khiếp!” – Izuna chúc mừng.

“Hở…?” – đây là phản ứng của Hashirama.

“Đừng nói với ta là ngươi ngốc đến nỗi không nhớ ngày sinh nhật của chính mình ?” – Madara châm biếm.

“Ừ…”

“Sao ta không thấy ngạc nhiên gì hết vậy ?” – gã Uchiha thở dài, che bàn tay lên mặt. – “Ngươi thật là hết cứu chữa nổi.”

“Này, những thứ như này vượt ngoài sức tưởng tượng của tôi!” – Hashirama phản bác. – “Có một số thứ được ưu tiên trong việc tổ chức sinh nhật cho tôi, ý tưởng của ai vậy ?”

Madara nheo mắt. – “Của ta. Có vấn đề gì với nó à ?”

“Không có gì” – Hashirama bật cười, một giọt mồ hôi rơi trên mặt anh. – “Tôi thực sự rất hãnh diện, em không cần làm điều đó cho tôi.”

“Ta muốn làm. Đó là lý do duy nhất nên tốt hơn là ngươi nên cảm thấy vinh dự đi.”

“Tin tôi đi, tôi cảm thấy vậy mà.”

“Tốt. Ta không chịu nổi mùi súp nấm trộn nhưng ta đã quyết định sẽ ăn khi ta chế biến nó.”

“ _Em_ nấu à ?” – Hashirama nói trong lúc ngồi xuống bàn và tự lấy cho mình vào muỗng súp. – “Biết điều đó làm tôi càng muốn nếm thử mùi vị của nó hơn!”

“Huynh à” – Tobirama xen vào – “Trước khi huynh bắt đầu ăn súp, ở đây còn thứ khác.”

Hashirama đứng thẳng lên. – “Cái gì vậy ?”

Tobirama đưa một chiếc hộp anh đã giấu đi cho Hokage, Hashirama thoáng tự hỏi làm sao em trai anh có thể giấu nó trên người mà anh không nhận ra. Một lần nữa, giữa hai người thì em trai anh luôn là người khó tính hơn. Anh cầm lấy chiếc hộp nhỏ, xé sợi dây buộc cái hộp. Hashirama mở nó ra, cầm thứ bên trong lên. Một viên pha lê màu xanh lục được gắn vào một sợi dây mỏng treo lủng lẳng trước mắt anh, tỏa ra ánh sáng lấp lánh rất đẹp. Hashirama nheo mắt nhìn Tobirama đầy ngờ vực.

“Đệ dùng chakra của huynh để tạo ra nó mà không cho huynh biết phải không ?” – anh lẩm bẩm.

“Không hoàn toàn” – Tobirama đáp lại. – “Một phần chakra của Madara cũng được sử dụng, nó sẽ đáp ứng được với chakra của huynh. Nhân tiện đây, đệ _phải làm_ mà không cho huynh biết, sẽ chẳng có gì ngạc nhiên hết nếu huynh biết trước món quà là gì.”

“Huynh đoán là đệ đúng” – Hashirama cười khúc khích. – “Cám ơn em vì đã làm nó, Madara.”

“Đừng cám ơn ta; hãy cám ơn em trai của ngươi” – Madara chỉnh lại. – “Ta ghét phải thừa nhận nhưng ta không có khả năng làm mà không có thằng đó.”

Hashirama quay trở lại đối mặt với Tobirama. – “Thật à ?”

“Đệ…” – Tobirama bắt đầu do dự nói. – “Đệ có chút cảm giác bị hạ gục, đệ không nên cố gắng tách rời thứ gì đó khi nó vốn đã kết nối với nhau rất tốt. Nếu ở cùng Madara làm huynh hạnh phúc…đệ nên ủng hộ huynh giống như cách đệ luôn làm trước giờ. Đệ không có lý do gì để phàn nàn ngay cả khi đệ không còn là một phần đáng kể trong cuộc sống của huynh.”

Hashirama phóng ra khỏi cái ghế anh đang ngồi và túm đầu Tobirama khóa lại bằng khuỷu tay. Sau đó anh tiếp tục nhấn những ngón tay mình vào đầu em trai anh, Tobirama la làng phản kháng khi anh trai đối đãi với mình như trẻ con.

“Giữa hai chúng ta đệ là người thông minh hơn nhưng mà đệ _ngốc_ thật đấy!” – Hashirama la mắng.

“Huynh à, bỏ tay ra! Ngừng lại!”

“Huynh sẽ dừng nếu đệ giải thích cho huynh biết điều gì làm đệ nghĩ rằng đệ ít có ý nghĩa hơn Madara trong cuộc sống của huynh!”

“Đệ nghĩ gì không quan trọng, bây giờ huynh đã có một cuộc sống khác mà huynh nên xem xét.”

Hashirama dừng hành động của anh lại và thả tay ra, anh xoay vòng Tobirama để có thể nhìn vào mắt em trai anh. Sự kiên quyết lộ rõ trên gương mặt Hashirama, anh đặt tay lên vai Tobirama.

“Tobirama” – anh bắt đầu nói. – “Đệ là người em cuối cùng của huynh. Đệ luôn giữ một vị trí đặt biệt trong đời huynh và sẽ luôn như thế cho đến chừng nào nào huynh còn sống. Nếu hành động của huynh trong vài tháng vừa qua làm đệ nghĩ khác đi, huynh xin lỗi vì đã khiến đệ nghĩ như vậy. Huynh không biết huynh đã gián tiếp làm đệ đau lòng.”

“Đừng có tỏ ra tình cảm với đệ, gia huynh” – Tobirama nạt. – “Đệ không phải trẻ con, đệ có thể giải quyết một mình.”

Hashirama vò mái tóc của đứa em. – “Huynh biết đệ làm được, huynh cũng yêu đệ.”

Tobirama tỏ ra chế giễu và tát cái tay của anh trai ra xa, quay lưng lại với anh. Dấu hiệu rõ ràng nhất là một nụ cười thoáng qua trên mặt anh trước khi nó biến mất. Hashirama cười rạng rỡ với Tobirama trước khi tập trung vào bát súp chưa chạm tới mà có chết anh cũng phải ăn. Anh háo hức ăn ngon lành trong khi Madara tán gẫu với Izuna chuyện gì đó. Sau khi ăn xong, anh hướng sự chú ý trở lại vào hai Uchiha.

“Madara, em có phiền không nếu tôi đưa em đi đâu đó ?”

“Đi đâu ?” – Madara hỏi.

“Bí mật!” – Hashirama đáp lại. – “Em sẽ phải tự tới đó tìm.”

“Ngươi biết thừa là ta không thể đi bất cứ đâu nhanh như hồi trước.”

“Tôi sẽ bồng em đi.”

“Không.”

“Một lần nữa thôi ? Tôi hứa là em sẽ thích nó.”

Madara rên rỉ. – “…được rồi. Làm gì ngươi phải đi.”

“Yeah!”

Hashirama chạy tới bên Madara, nhanh chóng bế người đàn ông thấp hơn trong vòng tay. Madara gầm gừ khi lại được bế theo kiểu cô dâu thêm lần nữa. Hắn nhìn Hashirama sắc lẻm, thách anh dám bình phẩm về cân nặng của hắn. Hashirama biết rằng tốt hơn là không nên đối đầu với gã Uchiha về chủ đề đó, phần dưới của anh vẫn còn đau nhức kể từ lần trước khi nói xấu về bộ dạng của Madara.

Tobirama nán lại trên hành lang tối, anh cảm thấy ngượng ngùng và xa cách với người còn lại khi anh trai biến mất và chạy khỏi cửa đi đâu đó với “nàng công chúa” của anh ấy trong tay. Tobirama thở dài, anh thừa nhận, anh cảm thấy ganh tị với anh trai vì Hashirama có thể tìm thấy một người anh ấy thực sự gắn bó. So với Hashirama, Tobirama không có thân thiết với ai ở mức độ như anh ấy đối với Madara. Anh không có bạn bè để trò chuyện, bản chất xa lánh xã hội của anh luôn khiến mọi người tránh né anh.

Ai cũng thế ngoại trừ một tên Uchiha phiền phức.

Anh quan sát Izuna đang ngồi ngây ngốc ở bàn, kẻ đang chơi với cái muỗng và làm ra vẻ mặt kì lạ khi nhìn chằm chằm vào hình bóng phản chiếu của mình trên chiếc muỗng. Tobirama lắc đầu khi thấy hành vi hết sức trẻ con đó, anh tự hỏi tại sao Izuna lại an ủi mình vào sáng sớm trong cơn mưa và tại sao anh phản ứng như vậy với tên Uchiha.

Thật ngớ ngẩn khi anh nghĩ như vậy; nhưng trong một khoảnh khắc Tobirama đã cảm thấy có một ai đó khác ngoài Hashirama thực sự quan tâm đến anh. Ý nghĩ việc có ai đó cảm thấy phiền hà rồi phải đối phó với thái độ của anh nhưng vẫn ở cạnh anh khiến anh cảm thấy…thỏa mãn; hạnh phúc,…Thế nhưng khi Izuna nói rằng lý do của cậu ta chỉ là ngăn Tobirama tìm cớ ngụy biện cho lần chiến đấu tiếp theo của họ, cảm xúc thất vọng và bị phản bội dâng trào dữ dội trong anh suốt từ lúc đó. Tại sao anh cảm thấy hỗn tạp như vậy về tên kia. Izuna là kẻ thù của anh, cậu ta là một Uchiha. Anh chẳng cảm thấy gì ngoài sự khinh bỉ dành cho tộc Uchiha vì đã tước đoạt mạng sống của mẹ và các em trai anh. Vậy tại sao sự thù hận đó không có kéo tới Izuna ? Anh lập đi lập lại câu hỏi như vậy trong đầu nhiều lần nhưng không bao giờ có thể đưa ra câu trả lời một cách cụ thể. Về lâu dài nó chỉ càng làm khó anh hơn.

“Nếu có cái gì trên mặt ta thì chúng thế này, thằng khốn Senju.”

Tobirama cau mặt. – “Ta sẽ trả lại cho ngươi chính xác câu ngươi từng trả treo : cái mặt mốc xấu xí, Uchiha chết tiệt.”

“Có ai từng nói với ngươi rằng ngươi thực sự là một thằng chết dịch chưa ?” – Izuna nóng máu chất vấn. – “Ngươi sẽ không thể thắng ai với một thái độ như thế.”

“Ta ý thức được chuyện đó” – gã Senju gầm gừ. – “Ta có vấn đề trong chuyện giao tiếp với mọi người.”

“Ngươi có biết à ?”

“Làm như ngươi quan tâm tới nó vậy.”

“Thực sự ta có quan tâm.”

Tobirama liếc mắt nhìn Izuna. – “Ồ ? Vậy cái lý do gì làm ngươi muốn biết về nó ?”

“Ừ thì chúng ta sắp trở thành những ông chú” – Izuna giải thích khi cậu đứng lên và bước tới chỗ Tobirama đang đứng. – “Ta cho là…có lẽ chúng ta có khả năng vượt qua được sự thù địch của mình dành cho nhau trước khi em bé chào đời, dù chỉ một chút thôi ?”

“Hai tháng là quá khó, không đủ thời gian để vượt qua sự thù ghét.” – Tobirama lạnh lùng vặn lại. – “Ta và ngươi là kẻ thù, chúng ta không bao giờ có thể hòa hợp.”

“Không thể tiếp tục theo cách này được!” – Izuna kêu lên. – “Chúng ta không thể trở lại những ngày mà mình không phải kẻ thù hay sao ? Đừng nói với ta là ngươi không nhớ chúng chút nào ?”

“Izuna, những ngày đó đã kết thúc rồi!” – Tobirama hét lên. – “Đừng cố sửa chữa những thứ mà cuối cùng chúng chỉ sụp đổ!”

“Tobirama…”

“Hi sinh là một khía cạnh quan trọng trong đời shinobi. Ngươi biết rõ điều đó nhiều như ta.”

“Ta không quan tâm tới chuyện đó!” – Izuna thét. – “Ngươi đã từng là một người bạn của ta! Mặc dù ta phủ nhận nó nhưng ta vẫn quan tâm tới ngươi.”

“Ngươi thật là kẻ lạc quan tới ngu ngốc y như huynh ấy.”

“Ngươi không hiểu! Đối với ta, ngươi đã trở thành…”

“Izuna, đó là sự lựa chọn của ta và ta sẽ giữ vững nó. Không lời nói hoặc hành động nào của ngươi thay đổi được đâu.”

Anh cảm thấy một bờ môi mềm mại áp vào môi anh và khoảnh khắc đó thời gian như đứng lại. Mắt anh giãn ra khi nhận ra Izuna đang _hôn_ anh. Cậu Uchiha đã mạnh dạn cho đi khi ít nhất đó là điều cậu mong đợi. Tobirama thô bạo xô Izuna ra, vội vã rời đi nhanh như cách cậu Uchiha đã làm. Anh thật…thật tình không biết nên cảm thấy gì. Sốc ? Kinh tởm ? Phấn khởi ? Phẫn nộ ? Cảm giác như cả bốn thứ đó cùng nhiều thứ khác đang nổ tung trong đầu anh, gây ra khủng hoảng tinh thần. Anh cần bình tĩnh lại và kiểm soát những cảm xúc lan man của bản thân. Anh cần phải tránh xa cậu ta.

Izuna đứng một mình, cảm thấy mất mát và ngu ngốc khi não cậu cuối cùng cũng hiểu ra hậu qua cho những hành động của mình. Cậu đập bàn tay vào trán.

“Trời ơi!”

***

“Ồ…woa…”

“Em thích không ?”

“Thích à ? Ta yêu nó.”

“Yeah!” – Hashirama mừng rỡ trong chiến thắng khi anh thấy Madara quỳ xuống chạm vào những bông hoa đào nở rộ rơi xuống nền đất rừng.

“Ngươi thật là một thằng ngốc” – Madara bình luận, nhặt một bông hoa nở và giữ nó trong lòng bàn tay. – “Ngươi đã đi trồng cả một vườn cây anh đào để làm quà cho con chúng ta ?”

“Tôi muốn một thứ gì đó đặc biệt cho con bé. Sau cùng thì thật là thần kì khi thậm chí con bé _có tồn tại_.” – Hashirama đáp lại, nháy mắt với người anh yêu. – “Tôi chỉ muốn điều tốt nhất cho hai con người đáng yêu nhất của mình.”

“Đừng gọi ta như thế” – Madara nhăn mặt. – “Và ta đã nói với ngươi từ trước rằng con chúng ta sẽ là con trai. Tại sao ngươi cứ khăng khăng nó là một bé gái ?”

“Tôi chỉ cảm thấy từ trong tâm đó là con gái. Tôi không giải thích bằng lời được.”

“Hm.”

“Thôi nào, còn một thứ khác tôi cần phải cho em thấy.”

Madara buông rơi bông hoa trước khi hắn nắm lấy bàn tay đang chìa ra, Hashirama chầm chậm dắt hắn đi qua những cây anh đào. Chỉ mất vài phút trước khi họ dừng lại ở một dòng sông; một con sông rất quen tuộc. Madara ngồi xuống, cảm thấy những hòn đá bên dưới mình xê dịch, những cảm xúc đang xoáy trong tâm những kí ức về một khoảng thời gian vui vẻ, ít phức tạp hơn đang trở lại với hắn. Thời gian mà mỗi ngày hắn ném đá mừng người bạn cũ.

“Sông Naka…” – Madara chợt nói, ngắm nhìn dòng nước lặng lờ trôi. – “Đã bao lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối cùng chúng ta ở đây ?”

“Lâu rồi Madara. Lâu lắm rồi.” – Hashirama đáp lại và ngồi xuống cạnh Madara.

“Nơi này…lưu giữ rất nhiều kỉ niệm…”

“Ừ. Thật khó tin đây là nơi mọi thứ đã bắt đầu.”

“Hử ?”

Hashirama nhìn qua Madara. – “Có gì bất thường à ?”

“Cái gì kia ? Ở giữa dòng sông ấy.”

Hashirama nhìn vào khu vực Madara chỉ, anh nhận ra thứ gì đó… _rất khác biệt_ trong lòng sông. Một viên đá đen nổi bật giữa những viên đá nhạt màu. Anh đứng dậy, chạy băng trên mặt nước tới chỗ đó thò tay vào nước rồi bắt lấy hai hòn đá. Chúng rất nhỏ trong lòng bản tay anh nhưng anh cảm thấy rất gắn bó với hai hòn đá khi nhận ra chúng là gì. Hashirama mang những viên đá quay lại chỗ Madara, đưa cho hắn thứ rất quen thuộc với hắn. Madara nhìn xa xăm trong khi ngón tay hắn đồ lại nét chữ viết tay khắc trên đá.

“Bẫy. Trốn” – Hắn đọc to lên. – “Ta không thể tin được chúng vẫn còn ở đây…”

“Tôi biết, chúng ta ném nó để cánh báo nhau nhiều năm về trước.”

“Bây giờ thì nó thành vật lưu niệm, bắt đầu bằng những cuộc thi đua ném đá…nhưng cũng kết thúc bằng ném đá.”

“Em biết không, thời điểm đó tôi không bao giờ nghĩ đến việc tôi đang ném đá với người yêu tương lai.”

“Thời đấy ta không có bao giờ có thể nghĩ ra được chuyện mình bị làm cho có bầu…”

“Ồ, thôi nào. Em thấy hạnh phúc mà, không phải sao ?”

Madara đặt tay lên bụng hắn. – “Ồ ?”

“Cái gì vậy ?”

“Ai đó quyết định thức dậy” – Madara trả lời, xoa xoa bụng bầu ngay khi hắn bỏ hòn đá vào túi. – “Thật kì quặc, nó yên tĩnh cả ngày nay cho tới lúc này.”

“Có lẽ là con bé biết rằng có chuyện gì đó đặc biệt đang diễn ra hôm nay nên muốn thức dậy để tiếp thêm năng lượng ?” – Hashirama bật cười lớn.

“Nhưng điều đó có nghĩa là nó sẽ thức cả đêm làm ta tỉnh như sáo” – Madara lầm bầm. – “Thật là thứ phiền toái…”

“Tôi có ý này!” – Hashirama kêu lên. – “Tại sao chúng ta không kể cho con bé nghe chuyện của mình ?”

“Ý ngươi ‘chuyện của mình’ nghĩa là gì ?”

“Mọi thứ : từ lúc bắt đầu đến khi kết thúc.”

“Thế thì mất cả đêm.”

“Tụi mình sẽ rút gọn lại. Sau tất cả thì khả năng chú ý của con bé cũng không lâu bằng tôi, thêm vào đó, nó sẽ quá rắc rối đối với con bé và nó sẽ không hiểu.”

“Chỉ có ngươi mới có thể tìm ra lý do để kể chuyện cho thai nhi nghe…”

“Em có vinh dự đó, Madara. Sau rốt, con bé sẽ nghe giọng em tốt hơn tôi.”

“Ờ được thôi…” – Madara thở dài. – “Bắt đầu từ đâu ?”

“Bây giờ chú ý lắng nghe Mẹ con; được chưa, em bé ?” – Hashirama nói với cái bụng phồng to của Madara, vỗ nhẹ vài cái. Anh cảm thấy những chuyển động bên dưới lớp kimono Madara đang mặc. – “Bé gái ngoan!”

“Đây là câu chuyện về cha con và ta” – Madara bắt đầu nói, hắn đặt tay lên bụng. – “Và nó bắt đầu khi hai thằng bé gặp nhau ở một dòng sông, chúng sống hai cuộc đời khác nhau nhưng thường gặp nhau ở con sông để cùng chơi ném đá. Chúng là một đôi ranh con muốn thay đổi thế giới mình đã sống, một thế giới tồi tệ. Hai thằng nhóc quyết định làm việc cùng nhau và mang đến sự thay đổi, chúng trở thành bạn. Hai đứa cùng tập luyện và tán gẫu với nhau, mỗi khi có thể gặp nhau, những lần gặp gỡ luôn ở cùng một nơi là bên bờ sông.”

Madara chợt dừng lại, nhìn xuống và cau mày, Hashirama lập tức chú ý tới biểu cảm đó.

“Có gì thế ?”

“Nó hoạt động nhiều quá…” – Madara thì thầm, nhìn bàn tay hắn dịch chuyển trên bề mặt tại điểm em bé đá vào một cách hào hứng.

Hashirama mỉm cười. – “Con bé thực sự thích. Tiếp tục nào!”

“Được…” – Madara kể tiếp. – “Chà, những thằng bé cuối cùng cũng bị gia đình họ phát giác, hóa ra họ thuộc các gia tộc thù địch với nhau. Họ không muốn hai thằng bé đó kết giao với nhau thêm lần nào nữa, cha họ từ chối, phủ nhận tình bạn đó…ta đã bỏ cuộc. Ta muốn bảo vệ em trai mình không bị tổn hại, để làm được như vậy, ta phải chiến đấu chống lại kẻ thù của mình, kể cả cha của con. Bọn ta đã đánh nhau, ngày qua ngày. Cả hai bên đều chịu đựng nhưng bọn ta vẫn chiến đấu. Ta từ chối việc kết thúc chiến tranh và nó gần như cướp mất mọi thứ của ta…”

Madara lại dừng lại, nhíu mày dữ dội khi hắn hướng sự chú ý trở lại với con mình.

“Bây giờ nó an tĩnh rồi. Ta không cảm nhận được thằng nhóc này tí nào…” – hắn thì thầm với Hashirama.

Anh nhún vai. – “Buồn chăng, có lẽ thế ? Con bé là đứa trẻ thông minh. Nó được di truyền cái đó từ em.”

“Bất chấp những gì bọn ta đã đánh mất và những hành động bọn ta đã làm, cha con không từ bỏ tình bạn đó. Điều hắn muốn nhiều hơn cả thảy là mang lại hòa bình cho cả hai gia tộc. Hắn đã đề nghị về nền hòa bình trước, phải mất rất nhiều thời gian để nhận ra, nhưng…hắn không bao giờ từ bỏ ta. Hắn không bao giờ bỏ cuộc với giấc mơ mà bọn ta đã từng chia sẻ về một thế giới nơi trẻ em có thể sống trong hòa bình và lớn lên trong hạnh phúc. Hắn cũng…không bao giờ ngừng yêu thương những người đối với hắn là quý giá. Cho đến bây giờ, hắn vẫn như thế. Đó là cách con đã đến” – Madara mỉm cười khi lại cảm thấy những chuyển động của em bé. – “Có một số điều ta mong muốn ở con; nhiều điều ta thậm chí không thể gọi hết tên. Nhưng nếu ta có thể chọn lựa một điều…ta muốn con giàu lòng yêu thương, giống như cha của con, nhưng làm ơn đừng có ngốc nghếch như hắn.”

“Em đánh giá thấp tôi quá, Madara.” – Hashirama rên rỉ.

“Ta nói thế bởi vì đó là sự thật” – Madara tuyên bố. – “Hãy thừa nhận nó, ngươi đã làm một số hành động không thể hiểu tại sao trong đời ngươi.”

“Và tôi sắp làm một chuyện khác đây.”

Madara nhướng mày. – “Ý ngươi là gì ?”

Hashirama thay đổi vị trí, anh quỳ xuống trước Madara, nét mặt nghiêm nghị nhưng thanh thản. Anh nắm lấy hai bàn tay Madara trong tay anh, nhìn sâu vào mắt gã Uchiha, hít một hơi thật sâu trước khi thở ra.

“Uchiha Madara” – Hashirama bắt đầu nói. – “Em và tôi đã là bạn bè trong một thời gian dài. Trước khi tôi nhận ra, tình bạn đó đã trở thành một thứ khác trong tôi. Bởi vì nó, con chúng ta đã đến thế giới này. Chúng ta đã gần gũi nhau nhiều hơn trong thời gian qua. Bây giờ tôi mới thực sự nhận ra em đặc biệt thế nào đối với mình. Tôi yêu em bằng cả trái tim, tôi muốn dành phần còn lại của đời mình chia sẻ những cảm xúc đó với em; và chia sẻ nhiều hơn nữa.”

“Hashirama…Ngươi _nghiêm túc_ hả ?”

“Tôi hoàn toàn nghiêm túc” – gã Senju nói. – “Uchiha Madara, em sẽ lấy anh chứ ?”

Madara im lặng một lúc lâu, hắn biết điều này là không thể. Hashirama được cho là sẽ cưới Mito, ngay cả khi phép màu nào đó xảy ra và hôn ước bị hủy bỏ, bọn hắn cũng chẳng tìm ra ai sẽ công nhận cuộc hôn nhân của mình là hợp lệ. Họ sẽ mãi mãi bị soi mói chỉ vì là hai người đàn ông yêu nhau, tuy thế nhưng hắn phát hiện ra hắn cảm thấy vui với ý tưởng sẽ được ở cạnh người hắn yêu trong cuộc sống hôn nhân. Hắn đã biết quyết định của bản thân là gì trước khi hắn trả lời.

“Ừ.” – Madara đáp lại.

Hashirama kéo hắn vào một nụ hôn ngọt ngào và say đắm, Madara chưa từng có thể đoán ra họ lại có thể đi đến nơi này. Cuối cùng hắn cũng tin rằng hắn có thể có được một gia đình thân thương, nhận ra rằng hắn sẽ kết hôn và giữ họ Uchiha. Mọi thứ đã rõ ràng, hắn cảm thấy con mình đang chuyển động tròn, đá đá vào khu vực gần Hashirama. Hắn đoán rằng đây là cách mà khối kí sinh này chào mừng sinh nhật cha của nó và lời cầu hôn mà “mẹ nó” đã chấp thuận. Hashirama đẩy hắn ra, nhìn Madara mỉm cười trìu mến trước khi anh âu yếm vuốt ve bụng bầu của vị hôn phu.

Madara đột nhiên cứng người, một cảm giác khó tả lắng đọng trong ngực. Hắn cảm thấy da mình dựng lên, cảm giác như đang bị _quan sát_. Hắn nhanh chóng nhìn quanh, không thấy gì cũng không cảm thấy bất cứ thứ gì gần đó. Madara vòng tay bảo vệ bụng, hắn biết có gì đó không ổn nhưng hắn không biết nó thực sự là cái gì. Hashirama dường như không chú ý đến sự căng thẳng nhẹ ở hắn.

“Trễ rồi. Đã đến lúc những em bé đi ngủ” – Hashirama nói với em bé trong khi nó tiếp tục di chuyển vòng tròn.

“Ta sẽ tự xử lý khi ta về nhà” – Madara nói nhanh.

“Làm sao ?”

“Tin ta đi. Mang ta về nhà. Ngay bây giờ.”

“Được rồi, được rồi. Không cần hối thúc tôi thế.”

Đúng như lời anh nói, Hashirama cũng đã có chủ đích mang Madara trở lại nhà hắn. Anh chúc tình yêu của mình ngủ ngon và cám ơn hắn vì tất cả những gì hắn đã làm cho anh hôm nay. Khi anh đã rời đi, Mâra từ từ quay trở lại phòng. Hắn cảm thấy khối kí sinh vẫn xoay tròn trong bụng ép lên xương sườn của hắn.

Hắn thầm cảm ơn Sayuri đã cho hắn lời khuyên về việc thử làm em bé an tĩnh bằng cách hát cho nó nghe. Hắn luôn bí mật làm chuyện này và đây là lúc hắn tiếp tục thực hiện hành động đó, quá đủ ngượng nên hắn chỉ làm khi ở một mình. Nếu ai đó phát hiện ra chắc hắn không sống nổi nữa. Madara nằm lên futon, cánh tay vòng qua phần bụng lớn nhô ra. Hắn cất giọng nhẹ nhàng, từng từ thoát ra và chuyển động của em bé dần an tĩnh lại.

“Madaminu anata aemasu you ni. Onaka wo sasuri itsumo negatta. Fu-u-u, Fu-u-u, donna kao shiteru ka na? Fu-u-u, Fu-u-u, donna koe wo shiteru no?”

**_(Ta có thể sớm gặp con không, đứa trẻ ta chưa từng thấy. Ta luôn mong ước mỗi khi chạm vào bụng mình. Fu-u-u, Fu-u-u, ta tự hỏi gương mặt con trông thế nào ? Fu-u-u, Fu-u-u, ta tự hỏi giọng con ra sao ?)_ **

Những chuyển động đã chấm dứt, Madara nghĩ hắn vẫn còn cảm thấy em bé vặn vẹo chút ít khi nó cố gắng xoay sở để tìm điểm thoải mái ở tư thế mới. Hắn vuốt tay trên bụng bầu, nét mặt thật dịu dàng.

“Oyasumi, watashi no akanbou…”

**_(Ngủ ngon, em bé của ta…)_ **

**. End Chap 7.**


	8. DOWNFALL

Uchiha Madara rất không hài lòng.

Thật tệ hại khi hắn đã xuống chỗ sông Naka trong bộ dạng hoàn chỉnh của mình và hắn không biết tại sao mà mọi thứ đã vượt tầm kiểm soát. Khoảng một tháng kế tiếp , tháng thứ tám trong thai kỳ của hắn, tất cả người dân, shinobi và các trưởng lão đều biết về bí mật “nhỏ” của Madara. Chuyện hắn mang thai và gần đây đính hôn với Hashirama đã bị công khai, đây là thất bại lớn nhất mà Madara chưa từng để xảy ra.

Hắn gầm gừ tức mình, nhớ lại khuôn mặt giận dữ của các trưởng lão Uchiha và cả Senju lúc họ nhìn xuống cái bụng Madara trong sự ghê tởm khi họ trông thấy nó. Làm thế nào mà bí mật của họ bị phát giác ? Cả hai đều đảm bảo rằng họ không tiết lộ với ai, Tobirama và Izuna cũng không nói một lời nào. Nội suy nghĩ đó không đã khiến Madara thấy phiền não hơn cả việc những kẻ nghi ngờ liên tục gõ cửa và đòi xem “thành quả lao động” của hắn. Izuna đã đe dọa cả gia đình và bản thân những kẻ vô tâm đó nếu họ không tránh xa ra.

Cơ bản thì Izuna đã trở thành vệ sĩ của Madara và hắn cảm thấy thật tồi tệ khi gián tiếp đẩy em trai mình vào vị trí đó. Hắn rùng mình nhớ lại trận dẫm đạp của đám phụ nữ lên người Izuna vì họ muốn thấy bụng bầu của Madara. Phải thừa nhận rằng, những người phụ nữ dễ dàng chấp nhận trạng thái kì lạ của hắn hơn ai hết. Một vài người chúc mừng, một số khác chạm vào bụng hắn mà không xin phép, số khác nữa bình phẩm rằng đàn ông cuối cùng cũng hiểu được cơn đau nghiêm trọng khi sinh đẻ mà họ phải trải qua, một số kẻ thì xúc phạm hắn bằng việc nói hắn đã trông khổng lồ đến mức nào. Cuối cùng là mái nhà bị vỡ vì Madara sử dụng Susanoo để xua đuổi những kẻ xâm nhập không chào mời. Hắn hối hận vì đã giải phóng chakra vì chuyện tầm phào, hắn không thể sử dụng phần lớn chakra dữ trữ của mình nó vì nó đang được dùng để hỗ trợ sự phát triển của em bé. Ngay cả sử dụng một lượng nhỏ chakra đối với hắn cũng trở nên khó khăn.

Hắn thở dài, đặt tay lên cái bụng tròn. Madara có thể cảm nhận được con mình lại di chuyển vòng vòng. Áp lực lên xương sườn của hắn đã biến mất, cho phép hắn hít thở dễ dàng hơn. Hắn có thể đi dạo xung quanh mà không phải thở nặng nhọc, tuy nhiên, nhóc con đã làm gia tăng trọng lượng vào phần thân dưới của hắn thấy rõ. Ruột không bị dính lại nữa; nó đã rơi xuống nhưng dường như áp lực đã dời sang một khu vực mới và hắn ghét việc phải đi giải tỏa hai mươi lần một ngày.

Nói về nó thì…

“Chết tiệt!” – hắn gầm lên.

Izuna, người đang ngồi uống trà bên bàn trà, giật bắn người vì sự bùng nổ của Madara. – “Anh ?”

“Anh đã đi rồi ! Tại sao anh lại phải đi nữa !?”

Izuna đổ một hôi hột khi nhìn anh trai đang bốc khói của mình đi về phía phòng vệ sinh gần nhất. Madara không thích bản thân mình. Hắn vẫn còn phải chịu việc thay đổi tâm trạng nắng mưa và thường thì Hashirama là người dập tắt những cơn nóng giận thất thường đó. Họ đã giảm tần suất nhưng thực tế thì họ vẫn làm chuyện ấy. Bụng bầu của hắn cũng lớn hơn, chẳng phải tin tức gì mới mẻ với Izuna. Cậu hạnh phúc khi thực sự có thể cảm nhận được em bé đang chuyển động bên trong anh trai. Thật kì diệu khi cảm nhận chuyển động của em bé khi nó còn trong bụng mẹ. Cậu cho rằng đó là vì thật ra nó là sinh vật sống và cậu có thể thấy nó trong vài tháng tới.

Madara đang mất kiên nhẫn với chuyện sinh nở. Hắn thực sự muốn “đẩy khối kí sinh ra ngoài” ngay thời điểm này bởi vì hắn không biết hắn còn khả năng tiếp tục chịu đựng những triệu chứng mà hắn đã trải qua hay không : đi vệ sinh liên tục, sưng chân, đau lưng và đôi khi kiệt sức vì mang thêm tầm chín kí lô ngay phần thân giữa. Chưa kể hắn vẫn còn cáu tiết vì thất bại khổng lồ khi mọi người trong làng biết về tình trạng của hắn.

Nếu Madara nghĩ cuộc sống của hắn đang thật khó khăn thì Izuna cảm thấy như đang trải qua một cơn lốc của sự bối rối và bị chối bỏ. Suy nghĩ của cậu hoàn toàn bị choáng ngợp bởi những hình ảnh khiêu gợi và không đứng đắn về Senju Tobirama. Izuna đang cố gắng tự thôi miên bản thân bằng Sharingan khi tâm trí cậu leo thang tới mức đó. Nó không hiệu quả như cậu kì vọng mà còn phiền toái hơn. Mỗi lần cậu nghĩ về gã đàn ông có đôi mắt đỏ, cậu cảm thấy thân dưới bị kích thích với ý nghĩ được chạm vào thân thể săn chắc và lùa tay vào mái tóc xù xì của gã. Izuna không phải kẻ ngốc. Cậu biết những phản ứng này có nghĩa là gì. Cậu không chấp nhận, nhưng nó là sự thật.

Cậu _khao khát_ Tobirama.

Izuna biết mọi thứ đang bắt đầu trượt khỏi tầm tay. Cậu quyết định giải quyết tình thế bằng cách tránh xa gã Senju càng nhiều càng tốt, đặc biệt là sau sự cố hôn nhau. Nếu cậu không nhìn thấy gã đó, những mong muốn thôi thúc đó sẽ từ từ biến mất, chắc chắn. Cho đến nay nó vẫn hoạt động tốt; tuy nhiên, nó khiến cậu bất mãn. Mặc dù cậu ghét phải thừa nhận nhưng cậu bắt đầu nhớ Quý-ngài-càu-nhàu-suốt. Mặc dù hắn là một cái nhọt đau nhói, nhưng hắn là một trong số ít người Izuna có thể thân thiết ở cấp độ sâu hơn.

Cậu thoáng tự hỏi Tobirama có những suy nghĩ rắc rối tương tự hay không.

Tiếng gõ cửa mang Izuna rời khỏi dòng suy tưởng, cậu đứng lên khỏi cái gối đang ngồi và đặt cốc trà xuống. Izuna chạy nhanh đến cửa, mở ra và thấy người khách của họ. Cậu há hốc mồm khi thấy một gương mặt không hề mong đợi.

“Công chúa M-Mito !” – Izuna lắp bắp. – “Điều gì đã mang cô đến quận Uchiha ?”

“Tôi có lý do riêng” – thiếu nữ Uzumaki trả lời cộc lốc. – “Tôi hi vọng được nói chuyện với tộc trưởng của cậu. Ngài ấy có trong này không ?”

“Ừ…có” – Izuna do dự trả lời. – “Nhưng anh ấy đang bận một chút.”

“Tôi có thể đợi” – cô nói. – “Tôi vào trong được không ?”

“Eh…vâng, thưa quý bà.”

Mito trao cho cậu một nụ cười ân cần khi cô bước vào ngôi nhà. Cô nhẹ nhàng băng qua căn phòng, quan sát nó và những món trang trí tối thiểu. Cô ngồi xuống cạnh bàn trà, nhìn cái ấm và nửa lượng trà trong cốc.

“Xem cái cách của Uchiha các cậu, tôi từng dự đoán rằng nơi này sẽ phô trương biểu tượng của gia tộc Uchiha” – cô nói. – “Tôi đã rất bất ngờ. Tôi đoán rằng tộc trưởng của cậu không thích như thế, phải không ?”

Izuna ngồi xuống bàn trà, nhìn chằm chằm vào thiếu nữ tóc đỏ xinh đẹp. – “Anh trai không phải người thích trang trí nhà sặc sỡ. Tuy nhiên, những trận chiến…”

Cô bật cuời khúc khích. – “Tôi hiểu. Vậy ra cậu là em trai ngài ấy ?”

“Là tôi, Uchiha Izuna. Tôi có thể hỏi lý do vì sao công chúa của tộc Uzumaki quyết định ban ơn cho chúng tôi bằng sự hiện diện của cô ấy ngày hôm nay không ?”

“Ngài Izuna, tôi e là những gì tôi cần phải thảo luận với anh trai ngài là vấn đề cá nhân. Tôi mong ngài hiểu cho.”

“Được thôi” – Izuna nói, vẫy vẫy tay để thể hiện rằng cậu không có ý khó chịu gì. – “Bây giờ tôi quen rồi. Có một số điều chỉ dành cho đôi tai của tộc trưởng.”

“Izuna. _Cái gì_ đây ?”

Izuna cứng người, quay đầu lại và thấy người anh đang giận dữ của mình. Ngay lúc này anh ấy không có tâm trạng để nói chuyện với bất cứ ai. Madara từ tốn đi tới cái bàn, ngồi xuống đối diện Mito. Ánh nhìn của Mito tập trung vào bụng bầu của hắn nhưng không có chút khinh bỉ nào hiện lên trong mắt cô.

“Anh Madara, công chúa Mito có chút chuyện muốn nói với anh” – Izuna đáp lại, đứng lên và chuẩn bị rời đi. – “Dù sao thì có chuyện gì đi nữa em cũng sẽ để hai người thảo luận riêng tư.”

Madara thầm rên rỉ khi hắn sớm phát hiện ra hắn phải ở một mình với cô công chúa của tộc Uzumaki. Trông cô xinh đẹp hệt như lần đầu tiên hắn nhìn thấy cô. Mito sẽ là một người vợ đáng mến, gã nào lấy được cô cũng thật may mắn.

“Ngài Madara, thứ lỗi cho sự mạo phạm của tôi” – Mito bắt đầu với một cái cúi chào. – “Tôi e là tôi không thể chờ đợi lâu hơn để làm việc này.”

Madara khoanh tay trước ngực. – “Việc gì ?”

“Hãy cho tôi biết, ngài Madara; quan hệ của ngài với ngài Hokage là gì ?”

“Ngươi đã biết rồi. Tại sao lại còn hỏi ta một câu tầm thường như thế ?”

“Hai người là những người đồng sáng lập ngôi làng này, đồng thời cũng phải có quan hệ mật thiết với nhau từ trước khi thành lập Konoha. Nếu không, tộc Senju và tộc Uchiha sẽ tiếp tục đối đầu, chiến tranh vẫn sẽ tàn phá vùng đất này tới ngày hôm nay. Tôi muốn biết hai người đã có quan hệ như thế nào trước khi mớ hỗn độn này xảy ra.”

Một khoảng lặng dài trước khi Madara đáp lại. – “Bọn ta đã từng là bạn thân.”

“Đã từng ?”

“Ừ. _Đã từng_.”

“Tôi hiểu rồi…” – cô trầm ngâm, vẻ hiểu biết ánh lên trong đôi mắt. – “Vậy ngài đã không xem ngài ấy là bạn sau khi ngôi làng này được thành lập ?”

“Không. Hắn là Hokage, hắn có nhiều việc quan trọng phải làm hơn là giữ một tình bạn như thế trong khi nó không còn nữa.”

“Bởi vì nó biến thành cái gì đó sâu đậm hơn, phải không ?” – Cô hỏi và trao có hắn một nụ cười ân cần. – “Tôi hiểu. Hiện giờ toàn bộ đều có ý nghĩa với tôi.”

“Ta e là ta không theo kịp ý ngươi.”

“Bây giờ thì tôi đã hiểu những hành động của ngài ấy một cách rõ ràng hơn.” – Mito đáp lại. – “Ngài ấy thật sự yêu ngài. Ngài ấy muốn chấm dứt cuộc hôn phối của chúng tôi…để có thể tự do yêu ngài theo cách mà trái tim ngài ấy mong muốn. Tôi luôn ngưỡng mộ khía cạnh đó ở Hashirama. Ngài ấy là người dịu dàng và chu đáo, luôn luôn mong muốn điều tốt nhất cho những người mà ngài ấy quan tâm.”

“Đúng là thế…nhưng tên ngốc đó cũng nổi tiếng là kẻ đầu óc trên mây” – Madara thở dài. – “Ta cảm thấy thật tệ khi ngươi phải đối phó với những hành vi đần độn của hắn suốt phần đời còn lại trong cuộc sống hôn nhân.”

“Chắc vậy, nhưng nếu nó xảy ra như ngài nói, cuộc hôn nhân của chúng tôi chắc chắn là sẽ không nhàm chán.” – cô bật cười lớn. – “Tuy nhiên tôi không nghĩ tôi là người có quyền đoạt lấy tự do của ngài ấy chỉ bởi vì cha tôi muốn vậy; mà tôi cũng không muốn ép buộc ai phải rời xa người họ yêu.”

“Ngươi định làm gì ?”

Mito đứng dậy. – “Tôi đã biết tôi phải làm gì. Tôi cần tìm Hashirama để ngài ấy cho phép tôi hủy hôn ước giữa chúng tôi.”

“Ngươi sẵn sàng làm vậy trong khi điều đó có nghĩa là chấp nhận bị gia tộc tẩy chay ?”

“Đây là cuộc sống của tôi. Tôi có quyền chọn sẽ sống như thế nào. Nếu ai đó muốn tôi phải làm khác đi, tôi sẽ ám sát họ.”

Madara đổ mồ hôi hột. – “Chính xác thì đó là điều một quý cô không nên làm…”

“Nghi thức không có ý nghĩa gì trên chiến trường, ngài Madara. Ngài biết rõ điều đó hơn bất cứ ai.”

“Đúng vậy.”

“Vấn đề đã được giải quyết xong, tôi xin phép ra về” – cô quay lưng lại phía hắn. – “Chúc ngài một ngày tốt lành, ngài Madara.”

“Cám ơn…công chúa Mito.”

“Không có gì phải cám ơn tôi cả. Nhưng trước khi rời đi tôi có điều cuối cần phải nói.”

“Gì nữa ?”

Cô xoay người lại, cười rạng rỡ. – “Chúc may mắn với em bé!”

Cằm Madara rớt bộp xuống và cô bắt đầu cười khúc khích khi thấy biểu cảm của hắn. – “Ý ngươi là ngươi thực sự…?”

“Tôi sẽ không hỏi như làm sao nó có thể hoặc tại sao nó xảy ra. Tất cả vấn đề ở đây là ngài đã mang đứa trẻ đến thế giới này và đó là một chuyện đáng ăn mừng. Tôi cảm thấy hạnh phúc thay cho ngài và Hashirama, nên tôi muốn ngài biết rằng tôi ủng hộ ngài. Hãy chăm sóc con bé thật tốt.”

“Đừng nói với ta, ngươi cũng nghĩ nó là con gái…”

“Tôi chỉ đoán thôi, đừng bận tâm đến nó. Nếu ai có khả năng đoán đúng cao nhất thì đó là ngài, bởi vì ngài là người mẹ. Mẹ biết rõ nhất, đúng không ?”

Madara chỉ nhếch môi. – “Cô nên đi, công chúa Mito. Ta biết chắc là cô có nhiều chuyện phải làm hơn là ở đây trêu chọc ta.”

“Đúng thế thật” – Mito nói lời cuối trước khi cô bước ra cửa. – “Ngài Madara, hãy làm cho Hashirama trở thành một người đàn ông hạnh phúc và cho con của ngài một tuổi thơ tuyệt vời không giống như những gì chúng ta đã từng phải trải qua.”

Hắn mỉm cười nhìn theo cô cho tới khi biến mất hẳn sau cánh cửa gỗ. – “Ta đã có ý định như vậy.”

Madara cảm thấy dễ chịu khi em bé huých hắn từ bên trong. Hắn đặt tay lên khu vực cảm thấy chuyển động, Madara có thể cảm thấy thứ gì đó nhỏ bé ở trên đỉnh bụng, ngay dưới xương sườn. Hắn dịu dàng đẩy đẩy thứ nhỏ xíu đó với một ngón tay, quan sát nó đáp lại bằng cách đẩy lùi ngón tay hắn.

“Con rất thông minh” – hắn nói với nó. – “Nhưng ta sẽ đánh giá cao hơn nếu con không đá vào bàng quang nhiều như vậy…”

Đáp lại hắn là một cơn đau nhẹ.

Madara nhăn mặt, xoa xoa vị trí mà con mình đá vào. – “ _Thứ kí sinh_ này.”

Hắn dùng cái bàn để làm đòn bẩy đẩy chính mình đứng lên, lầm bầm đi về phía phòng ngủ. Hắn cảm thấy kiệt sức. Việc người khác liên tục có ý kiến chuyện Hashirama và hắn kéo dài sự vắng mặt để đối phó với các trưởng lão Uchiha và Senju về tình trạng hiện tại khiến hắn căng thẳng tột độ. Hashirama đã dặn Madara ở nhà cho đến khi anh có thể sắp xếp mọi thứ ổn thỏa. Hắn đã nghe đầy tai lời của Sayuri về việc bình tâm và thư giãn khi mang thai, căng thẳng không tốt cho em bé nhưng không thể phủ nhận, nhiều lúc hắn ghét cái khối kí sinh này. Chuyện chăm sóc nó trở nên quá tải nhưng vẫn thôi thúc hắn tích cực làm việc đó nhiều nhất có thể. Madara cho rằng “bản năng làm mẹ” khiến hắn cảm thấy như vậy mặc dù hắn là đàn ông.

Madara lần nữa đông cứng người khi hắn có cảm giác giống như lúc còn ở sông Naka. Có kẻ nào đó đang theo dõi hắn. Ngực Madara như thắt lại và hắn đảo mắt quanh phòng. Hắn không nhìn thấy hay cảm thấy gì nhưng hắn biết có cái gì đó đang ở gần đây; thứ gì đó _xấu xa_. Giống như cảm nhận được cơn hoảng loạn đang trỗi dậy của Madara, con hắn cũng đang chuyển động điên cuồng trong bụng. Cánh tay hắn lập tức đỡ cái bụng phình to khi hắn cố gắng tự trấn tĩnh.

Madara gần như đã suýt hét toáng lên khi cảm thấy có một bàn tay chụp lấy điểm gần cổ. Hắn muốn thét to nhưng sức mạnh trong hắn mờ dần khiến hắn không thể làm vậy. Hắn tự nguyền rủa bản thân vì đã để kẻ nào đó lẻn ra phía sau và nhắm vào một trong những điểm nhạy cảm nhất trên cơ thể. Madara gục ngã, tầm mắt tối sầm lại. Điều đơn giản nhất mà tâm trí hắn nhận thức được trước khi lịm hẳn đi là những chuyển động bất thường của con hắn.

***

“Thật là một sự xúc phạm!”

Lông mày Hashirama co giật khi anh trừng mắt nhìn vào một người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn đang phát biểu. Anh đang ngồi trước mặt toàn bộ các bô lão hai gia tộc Uchiha và Senju, nói theo cách nhẹ nhàng thì họ đang rất không hài lòng với cả hai tộc trưởng. Tobirama đứng cạnh anh, siết tay trước ngực trông bình tĩnh hơn bao giờ hết.

“Các ngươi nghĩ rằng một chuyện quan trọng như thế này có thể che giấu trước mũi chúng ta” – một Uchiha gầm gừ. – “Hai người các ngươi đang nghĩ cái gì vậy ?”

“Một mối quan hệ cấm kị!” – một Senju thét lên. – “Cậu hạ thấp bản thân tới mức bẩn thỉu như vậy vì cái cậu gọi là tình yêu ? Không có cái thứ tình yêu nào giữa hai người đàn ông! Đây là một vụ bê bối!”

“Đối với tộc trưởng đáng kính của chúng tôi, cũng không thể tệ hơn !” – một Uchiha khác đồng tình.

“Tôi từng có niềm tin như vậy vào Madara-sama…tôi cảm thấy như lòng tin của mình đã đặt nhầm chỗ.”

“Tôi sẽ nói! Hắn đã bị làm nhục như một con điếm tầm thường!”

Cái trừng mắt của Hashirama sáng lóe lên. – “Đừng nói về Madara như vậy!”

Một phụ nữ Senju chế nhạo. – “Sao chúng ta không thể ? Vì hành vi của cậu, cái tên Senju có một vết nhơ. Madara làm ô uế danh dự của tộc Uchiha. Cả hai người các cậu đều phải chịu trách nhiệm cho chuyện gớm ghiếc này!”

“Tôi chỉ muốn biết làm sao mà đàn ông có thể mang thai…” – một người đàn ông Uchiha rên lên với sự kinh tởm.

“Thật lòng mà nói tôi không biết tí gì…” – Hashirama đáp lại, một giọt mồ hôi rơi xuống khi anh nhún vai. – “Nó không giống như việc Tobirama đã tạo ra Thuật Sinh Sản hoặc bất cứ cái gì.”

“Đừng có kéo đệ vào chuyện này” – Tobirama cáu khỉnh. – “Tại sao đệ lại MUỐN tạo ra một cái thuật vô dụng như vậy.”

“Huynh không biết. Cùng lý do với chuyện huynh tạo ra Ngàn Năm Đau Đớn chăng ?”

Tobirama rùng mình. – “Đừng bao giờ bắt đầu _cái đó_. Thuật _không bao giờ_ được dùng cho bất cứ ai. Đệ biết là…”

Hashirama cười thầm khi nhìn thấy biểu cảm bị lật tẩy trên gương mặt em trai trước khi anh trở lại với vấn đề quan trọng hơn. – “Bằng cách nào, có giải thích được hay không, điều đó cũng không thay đổi được chuyện đã xảy ra.”

“Thực vậy. Gã Uchiha đó là một con quỷ vì hắn chứa chấp được thứ ghê tởm như thế.”

Hashirama giận điên. Anh ngồi xuống ghế mạnh đến mức nó muốn ngã ra sàn, anh gần như đã dùng tới bạo lực nếu Tobirama không giữ anh lại bằng việc nói anh đừng làm gì khiến bản thân hối hận. Sát khí của Hashirama tràn ngập căn phòng khi anh trừng mắt với tất cả những gì trong tầm ngắm.

“Ngươi có thể gọi ta là thằng ngốc. Ngươi có thể nói ta bẩn thỉu. Ngươi có thể gọi ta bằng bất cứ cái gì ngươi muốn và ta chấp nhận. Nhưng ta không cho phép bất cứ ai phỉ báng Madara và con của chúng ta. Bất cứ ai muốn làm như vậy thì trả lời ta; và ta không đảm bảo rằng lời nói của người KHÔNG bị trừng phạt.”

“Ngươi đe dọa bọn ta !?”

“Lạ không ? Nghe không giống vậy à ? Ý định của ta rõ vậy mà ?” – Hashirama lạnh lùng đáp lại.

“Huynh à, đệ nghĩ là huynh ở gần Madara nhiều quá rồi…” – Tobirama chết tâm.

Tiếng cửa phòng đóng sầm lại cắt ngang những gì Hashirama định nói. Tất cả dồn sự chú ý vào nhân vật vừa lao vào, một Uzumaki Mito đang thở hổn hển và nhăn nhó, biểu cảm khó chịu hiện trên mặt cô. Mito phớt lờ cơn giận dữ phản đối của những người lớn tuổi vì tự ý xông vào một cuộc họp riêng tư, cô vội vàng chạy tới chỗ Hashirama.

“Ngài Hashirama, tha thứ cho em vì đã xen ngang, nhưng em _phải_ tới đây!” – cô vội vàng xin lỗi. – “Đây là trường hợp khẩn, ngài Madara…”

Hashirama cứng đờ. – “Chuyện gì đã xảy ra ?”

Cô lắc đầu. – “Em không chắc lắm bởi vì em đã không thấy cái gì đã xảy ra, nhưng khi em rời đi sau một cuộc trò chuyện ngắn với ngài ấy, em đã cảm thấy chakra của Madara xáo trộn trước khi nó hoàn toàn biến mất. Em quay trở lại trong phòng và không thấy ngài ấy đâu cả, bây giờ không có ở bất cứ đâu trong nhà.”

“Cái gì !?” – anh hét lên trong sự hoài nghi.

“Hashirama, em hiểu ngài ấy quan trọng thế nào đối với chàng. Chàng phải tìm ngài ấy.”

“Mito…”

“Di chuyển đi, anh bạn ngốc!” – cô cáu khỉnh. – “Đừng lãng phí thời gian nữa và _đi đi_ !”

Hashirama cúi đầu trước Mito, dành cho cô lời cảm ơn thầm lặng trước khi anh lao ra khỏi phòng họp nhanh như bão. Anh phát hiện ra ai đó đang chạy theo sau mình, cả Tobirama và Mito cùng đuổi theo.

“Sao hai người chạy theo tôi ?” – anh đặt câu hỏi khi phóng ngang qua những người qua đường mặt đầy hoang mang.

“Bởi vì anh đâu có biết hắn đang ở đâu và có một shinobi cảm ứng là rất quan trọng trong tình huống này!” – Tobirama nóng máu trả lời. – “Cho dù đệ có thích hay không, bây giờ Madara đã là người nhà và gia đình thì dính lấy nhau, đúng chưa ?”

“Tobirama…” – Hashirama đáp lại với một nụ cười rồi anh nhìn qua Mito. – “Còn em ?”

“Nếu chàng nghĩ là em sẽ tụt lại đàng sau chỉ vì em là phụ nữ và không có phần trong chuyện này, chàng nhầm to rồi !” – cô trả lời. – “Phục vụ Hokage với lòng tận trung là vinh dự và là nghĩa vụ của một koinichi thuộc Konoha. Em không cho phép bất cứ kẻ nào làm hại đến Hokage, kể cả việc đụng tới gia đình của ngài ấy.”

Hashirama gật đầu. – “Cảm ơn em, Mito.”

 _“Đừng lo lắng, Madara”_ – anh nghĩ thầm. – _“Bọn anh đang tới chỗ em!”_

***

Điều đầu tiên Madara nhận thức được là cơn đau đầu như búa bổ. Hắn rít lên, gục đầu xuống, thái dương đau nhói khi hắn cố gắng đứng dậy. Cái bụng to khổng lồ gây khó dễ nhưng hắn cũng xoay sở đứng thẳng lên. Madara mở mắt, nhìn vào những thứ xung quanh. Tầm nhìn mờ không tưởng, rất khó để nhìn thấy bất cứ thứ gì gần đó. Hắn lo lắng đặt tay lên bụng, ấn ấn nhẹ và mong đứa bé đáp lại. Madara cảm thấy vài cái chạm nhẹ làm giảm bớt đi sự bất an. Con hắn vẫn ổn.

 _“Ta đang ở đâu ?”_ – Madara bối rối nghĩ thầm.

“Cuối cùng ngươi cũng tỉnh.”

Madara đảo mắt về hướng tiếng rít nhỏ vang lên, hắn không hình dung được cụ thể vật thể đó là gì. Toàn thân nó có màu đen, đôi mắt vàng kim sáng lóe lên trong bóng tối. Nó di chuyển tới gần hắn, bước những bước như bình thường nó vẫn bước. Madara cảm thấy nỗi sợ dâng lên trong lồng ngực, buộc hắn phải vòng tay bảo vệ bụng. Hắn không tin thứ này chút nào.

“Ta không bao giờ có thể tưởng tượng được chuyện như vầy cũng có thể xảy ra. Tuy nhiên, nó khiến mọi thứ trở nên dễ dàng hơn.”

“Ngươi là ai, là cái gì ?” – Madara lớn tiếng hỏi, Sharingan lóe sáng trong vùng tối. – “Ngươi muốn cái gì ở ta ?”

“Ta là những gì còn xót lại” – nó trả lời, nụ cười nở rộng, cái mồm đầy những chiếc răng nanh nhọn hoắc. – “ta là ý chí của Mẫu thân.”

“Không phải câu trả lời ta cần!”

“Đó là ý định của ta” – nó cười khúc khích. – “Ta muốn cái gì á…chắc là ta cũng có thể nói với ngươi nhiều một chút. Dù sao thì ngươi cũng không còn sống được lâu đâu.”

Nó đặt bàn tay đen ngòm lên bụng hắn trước khi nó lan rộng ra, giống như là tự kết nối bản thân với hắn. Madara thấy sợ hãi, đó chính xác là điều nó đang làm. Hắn cảm thấy nó trườn như rắn khắp cơ thể rồi che phủ phần thân phải của hắn. Madara còn nghe thấy tiếng nó cười bên tai.

“Nói một cách đơn giản, ta muốn Mẫu thân khẳng định được vị trí xứng tầm và cai trị thế giới này lần nữa” – nó giải thích, ép buộc Madara di chuyển tay đặt lên bụng, nơi hắn có thể cảm thấy em bé đang quằn quại bên dưới. – “Ngươi là chìa khóa để hồi sinh Mẫu thân, làm bà ấy sống dậy.”

Madara cảm thấy phát bệnh, hắn nuốt cục nghẹn trong họng xuống. – “Ngươi muốn…?”

“Chính xác. Con quái vật nhỏ mà ngươi đang nuôi dưỡng là chìa khóa.”

“Tại sao —- ”

“Đó là nơi mà “món quà” nhỏ của ngươi phát huy tác dụng.”

“Ngươi cũng biết về nó ?”

“Tất nhiên ta biết. Ta biết về nó lâu rồi.”

“Ta không hiểu. Tất cả những thứ này liên quan gì đến ta ?”

“Để ta kể cho ngươi nghe về câu chuyện _thực sự_ về Lục Đạo Tiên Nhân huyền thoại.”

Madara trợn tròn mắt, làm sao mà một sinh vật hèn hạ như thế lại biết những gì đã xảy ra nhiều thế kỷ trước ? Mắt trái hắn nheo lại nhìn khối đen bên thân phải. Nó _chính xác_ là cái thứ gì ?

“Từ rất lâu rồi, Trái đất rơi vào những cuộc chiến tranh không hồi kết. Mẫu thân cảm thấy cần phải ngăn chặn việc đổ máu vô nghĩa đó nên bà đã ăn quả chakra huyền thoại từ Thần Thụ, Shinju. Bằng sức mạnh có được từ quả Thần Thụ, bà đã tự tay chấm dứt những cuộc chiến tranh của loài người đáng thương. Mẫu thân được ca ngợi như một nữ thần. Bà mang đến hòa bình cho tất cả mọi người và sẽ giữ lấy hòa bình bằng mọi giá. Trong thời gian trị vì, bà sinh hai người con trai. Người con cả là Hagoromo Otsutsuki, còn được người ta gọi là Lục Đạo Hiền Nhân. Mẫu thân đã rất tức giận vì những người con trai đã lấy sức mạnh từ bà nên bà đã hợp nhất với Thần Thụ để đòi lại những gì vốn là của bà ấy. Mẫu thân trở thành Thập Vĩ.”

“Thập-Vĩ !?” – Madara hét lên. – “Thêm một con vĩ thú tồn tại !?”

“Thập Vĩ không phải là một con vĩ thú bình thường” – nó nạt hắn. – “Thập Vĩ là nguyên căn của tất cả các vĩ thú! Những sinh vật yếu đuối đó chỉ là mảnh vỡ của thứ sức mạnh nguyên thủy mà chúng từng có! Lũ ngu ngốc…đã phong ấn cơ thể Mẫu thân vào thứ được gọi là mặt trăng và chakra của bà vào Hagoromo, hắn được xem là vĩ chủ đầu tiên. Bằng sức mạnh của mình, hắn được tôn sùng là Lục Đạo Tiên Nhân. Trong khi cố gắng dạy loại người đạt lấy hòa bình bằng chakra hắn trao cho họ, hắn trở thành cha của hai người con.”

Madara vẫn im lặng, trừng mắt với thứ đen nhòm bằng tất cả nỗi hận thù.

“Người con cả được thừa hưởng chakra của hắn, năng lượng linh hồn và dạng thấp kém hơn của con mắt Rinnengan. Đứa con đó là một thần đồng. Hắn không cần ai khác giúp sức vì năng lực tuyệt vời của mình, lý tưởng của hắn là dẫn dắt loài người đến hòa bình bằng sức mạnh. Tuy nhiên người con thứ, hoàn toàn thất bại nhưng thừa hưởng sức chống chịu và sự dẻo dai từ cha. Hắn đã nhờ tới sự giúp đỡ của người khác để đạt tới sức mạnh giống anh trai, hắn tin rằng tình yêu là chiếc chìa khóa của hòa bình. Cuối cùng Hagoromo đã chọn người con thứ thừa kế tiếp giấc mơ hòa bình của hắn.”

Khối đen cười toe toét. – “Tên của chúng là Indra và Ashura. Indra ghen tị với em trai hắn và ta đã sử dụng hắn để châm ngòi cho những cuộc chiến bất tận giữa hậu duệ của chúng. Ngay tới bây giờ, cuộc chiến của chúng vẫn đang tiếp diễn. Chakra của chúng tái sinh trong một trong các hậu duệ của mình trước khi quá trình chuyển sinh kết thúc. Uchiha Madara; ngươi có hiểu chưa ? _Ngươi_ là chuyển sinh cuối cùng của Indra.”

“Ta không quan tâm” – Madara lạnh lùng trả lời. – “Quá khứ chẳng có nghĩa lý gì với ta. Ta không phải…Indra và sẽ không bao giờ là hắn.”

“Oh, đó là _tất cả_ với ngươi.” – sinh vật kia cười gian xảo. – “Nếu không phải vì Indra, nhóc con của ngươi sẽ không tồn tại.”

Đồng tử mắt Madara giãn ra. – “Cái gì ?”

“Hagoromo là vĩ chủ của Thập Vĩ : Mẫu thân của ta, công chúa Kaguya. Một phần của Thập Vĩ — Mẫu thân — chakra được hai người con của hắn kế thừa. Kết quả, chúng cũng được thừa hưởng chút _nữ tính_ từ bà nội. Ta chắc chắn là ngươi có thể đoán ra nó có nghĩa là gì.”

Một vệt hồng lan rộng trên má Madara. – “Dù vậy…làm sao mà…?”

“Mặc dù _ta_ không hoàn toàn chắc chắn” – nó nói. – “Nhưng xét từ trước đến giờ đây là trường hợp hiếm hoi, có một chuyển sinh trước đây cũng trải qua thiên chức ‘làm mẹ’, nó đòi hỏi chakra từ hai người cha và mẹ chứ không phải là đặc điểm sinh học. Chakra đó hình thành lên mọi thứ : nhóc con và mọi thứ cần thiết để nó tồn tại. Từ đó, cơ thể tự điều chỉnh để chuẩn bị cho sự xuất hiện của đứa trẻ; thậm chí hình thành cả cấu trúc xương chậu để sinh sản tự nhiên.”

“Ta hiểu rồi…” – Madara lầm bầm. – “Nó giải thích mọi chuyện…nhưng tại sao lại là _con của ta_ chứ không phải của những kẻ chuyển sinh trước đây ?”

“Lần này đứa trẻ kế thừa chakra của cả Indra _và_ Ashura.”

Biểu cảm của Madara đông cứng lại. – “Ý ngươi Hashirama là…”

“Phải. Đấy là lý do tại sao ta chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới chuyện ta sẽ có chiếc chìa khóa hồi sinh Mẫu thân theo cách này. Các chuyển sinh của Indra và Ashura thường đối đầu nhau một cách kì lạ, chưa bao giờ có một cặp chuyển sinh lại yêu nhau nhau, cũng chưa từng có đứa trẻ nào được hình thành từ chúng. Bằng cách kết hợp chakra của cả hai với nhau trong đứa trẻ này, chakra của Hagoromo sẽ xuất hiện lần nữa. Rinnengan sẽ xuất hiện lần đầu tiên sau nhiều thế kỉ! Ngươi phải biết ta đã chờ biết bao lâu để có thể bắt ngươi đi ngay lúc ngươi yếu đuối nhất và không có kẻ nào ở gần đó giúp đỡ ngươi. Ta đã để lộ cái bí mật “nhỏ” của ngươi ra cho cả làng biết để chuyển sinh Ashura rời xa khỏi ngươi. Với Rinnegan, phong ấn cơ thể Mẫu thân trên mặt trăng sẽ bị gỡ bỏ. Kế hoạch ban đầu của ta là sử dụng ngươi như con rối, nhưng cách này xem ra tốt hơn. Ta không cần lo nhóc con làm ảnh hưởng việc hồi sinh Mẫu thân nếu nó trở thành vật chứa cho bà ấy.”

“Bước qua xác tao !” – Madara giận dữ thét lên. – “Ta thà _chết_ còn hơn để ngươi dùng con chúng ta vào cái kế hoạch điên rồ hồi sinh một mụ phù thủy từ đã chết từ kiếp nào.”

“Oh, đừng lo lắng” – nó chế giễu. – “Ngay khi lấy đứa nhóc, ta sẽ giết ngươi.”

Madara cảm thấy mồ hôi tuôn ra chảy xuống mặt. Sinh vật đen thui kia buộc bàn tay hắn siết chặt bụng mạnh hơn khiến em bé vặn vẹo bên trong.

“Ta sẽ khiến ngươi tự mổ bụng. Chắc chắn rằng ngươi sẽ không bao giờ thấy đứa nhóc trước khi chết. Hoặc tốt hơn là…ta sẽ làm nó trước khi ngươi _nghe_ thấy tiếng khóc la khủng khiếp của nó mấy phút đầu đời. Đó là một cái gì đó rất đáng mong chờ, phải không ?”

Thứ đó rời khỏi hắn, cho phép hắn tự do di duyển thân bên phải. Nó nhìn hắn nhe răng cười trước khi tan vào bóng tối. Madara cuộn người lại, vòng tay ôm lấy bụng. Em bé vẫn đang chuyển động điên cuồng.

“Ta không cho phép điều đó xảy ra” – hắn thì thầm với nó. – “Không bao giờ.”

Hắn cảm thấy một cơn co thắt nhẹ trong bụng nhưng không phải do em bé. Madara rên rỉ, tự hỏi tại sao những cơn co thắt lại hành hạ hắn mọi lúc. Hắn thở dài, nhìn lên trần nhà, hắn không có cơ hội trốn thoát. Tình trạng thể chất không cho phép điều đó và hắn không dùng được chút chakra dự trữ nào. Hắn đã bị đánh úp.

 _“Hashirama; nếu có lúc nào ta cần ngươi nhiều hơn hết; đó là lúc này”_ – hắn nghĩ thầm khi xoa bụng, nỗ lực trấn an em bé. – _“Làm ơn nhanh lên…vì cả hai chúng ta.”_


	9. MIRACLE

“Ngươi có _chắc_ anh ấy ở đâu đó gần đây không ?”

“Có lý do để ta thành một ninja cảm ứng, Izuna. Ngươi nghi ngờ kĩ năng của ta ?”

“Ta không nghi ngờ, Tobirama. Ta chỉ…lo lắng. Đó là anh trai ta, chỉ có vậy.”

“Đừng lo, Izuna.” – Hashirama nói. – “Chúng ta sẽ tìm thấy cậu ấy.”

“Tốt nhất là vậy! Nếu chúng ta không tìm ra, phần đời còn lại của ngươi là ở dưới địa ngục!” – Izuna hét.

Hashirama nhíu chặt mày nhìn xung quanh. Khu rừng sâu hoắm và những bộ xương khô khổng lồ của các loài sinh vật không ai biết tới là cảnh tượng đáng sợ. Đây là một nơi rất xa; chỗ trú ẩn hoàn hảo cho bất kì chủng loài nào. Anh không biết mục đích của kẻ địch bí ẩn là gì mà lại muốn mang Madara tới một nơi xa Konoha như vậy. Hashirama hồ nghi rằng đó là vì thứ mà Madara đang mang, nhưng ngay cả thế thì nó cũng khiến anh bối rối, tại sao. Đó là một đứa bé. Không có kĩ năng thể thuật thượng thừa hoặc huyết kế giới hạn, nhiều khi…DNA của cả Uchiha và Senju mới là thứ kẻ địch muốn.

“Hashirama!”

Hashirama nhìn xuống Mito từ vị trí của anh trên một cành cây. Anh nhảy xuống, đáp xuống đất trước mặt cô. Trông cô có vẻ lo lắng và anh lập tức cảm thấy bất an.

“Cái gì vậy ?”

“Chakra của Madara” – Tobirama giải thích, anh đứng cạnh Izuna. – “Nó đang dao động. Tạ ơn thánh thần, chakra cũng đạt đủ độ để đệ có thể xác định chính xác hắn đang ở đâu.”

“Đó là ?”

“Dưới lòng đất.”

***

Hắn nghiến chặt răng, toàn thân run rẩy vì những cơn co thắt gần đây. Madara nhắm nghiền mắt, những ngón tay cắm sâu xuống đất. Tần suất cơn đau dày hơn, mạnh hơn mỗi lần nó kéo tới. Hắn hít vào thật sâu và thở ra, nó giúp giảm bớt sự khó chịu nhưng không hoàn toàn. Madara thở gấp hớp không khí, cảm thấy mồ hôi rơi xuống mặt. Mắt hắn trôi xuống cái bụng phồng to, cảm thấy em bé như đang nhào lộn bên trong.

Một cơn đau khác ập tới tấn công hắn, còn đau đớn hơn cả cơn đau cuối cùng lúc nãy. Madara vô thức kêu lên đau, tiếng kêu vang vọng mấy bức tường ẩm ướt. Hắn nghe thấy tiếng bước chân đến gần mình, Madara trừng mắt nhìn cái bóng đen khi hắn nằm vô lực trên mặt đất. Cái thứ đó quỳ xuống cạnh hắn, đặt bàn tay đen xì lên đỉnh bụng Madara.

“Đây là ngày may mắn của ta” – nó nói, nhe răng nở nụ cười đáng ghét. – “Ta không cần phải đợi bốn tuần nữa cho nhóc con ra ngoài.”

“Đồ khốn…” – Madara gầm gừ, toàn thân run rẩy bởi sự tra tấn mà hắn đang phải chịu. – “Ta mà động được vào ngươi thì ta sẽ gửi trả ngươi trở lại mặt trăng nơi ngươi có thể ở với người mẹ đáng khinh của ngươi.”

“Ngươi sẽ không có cơ hội đâu” – nó nói, vung thanh kunai. – “Đã tới lúc ta thu hoạch hạt giống ngươi đã gieo trồng cho ta.”

“Ta không quan tâm ngươi nghĩ ngươi là ai, ngươi không có quyền đòi hỏi thứ từ đầu không phải là của ngươi. Thằng bé…con bé… _con của ta_. Ta không để ngươi đoạt lấy con của ta!”

Nó để kunai lên bụng hắn. – “Ta cá là ta sẽ cho nhóc con biết nó đã có một “người mẹ” nhục nhã và thất bại thảm hại như thế nào. Nó sẽ biết sự tồn tại của nó chỉ để hồi sinh Kaguya và “mẹ” của nó muốn cả thế giới đau khổ thay vì mở ra một kỉ nguyên hòa bình mới.”

 _“Hashirama…anh ở đâu khi ta thực sự cần anh !?”_ – Madara van nài trong lòng khi hắn tránh né lưỡi dao sắc nhọn đang chuẩn bị mổ hắn. – “ _Anh nói ngươi sẽ luôn ở bên cạnh ta. Giữ lời và giúp ta đi, đồ ngốc!”_

“Mộc độn : Mộc long thuật!”

Madara sững người khi nghe thấy giọng nói đó, quay đầu về hướng giọng nói phát ra. Hắn thấy một hình dáng quen thuộc đang mặc bộ giáp hắn thấy ở bất cứ đâu. Một con rồng khổng lồ bằng gỗ uốn lượn như rắn cắm vào cái khối đen sì, lướt qua Madara trong gang tấc. Thứ màu đen bị tấn công, lẩn vào bức tường đất gần Madara nhất. Nó phát ra tiếng càu nhàu, hàm răng sắc nhọn cười méo mó. Con rồng tiếp tục đuổi theo trong khi Madara chạy tới chỗ Madara. Gã Senju ôm người yêu trong vòng tay, hãm hắn vào lồng ngực. Madara nắm lấy áo Hashirama, vùi mặt vào ngực người đàn ông còn lại.

“Madara, em không sao chứ ?” – Hashirama lập tức hỏi.

Hắn cảm thấy cơn đau lại ùa về. Madara hét to, những ngón tay bấm sâu vào tay Hashirama, bắt đầu cảm thấy thực sự rất đau. Cơn đau này qua đi và cơn khác lại tới khiến hắn không thở nổi. Hắn nhìn vào đôi mắt lo lắng của Hashirama.

“Tại sao lại như này ?” – Madara yếu ớt hỏi. – “Càng lúc càng tệ hơn…”

Cằm Hashirama rơi bộp sau một vài giây. – “Ôi, _trời ạ!”_

“Gì ?”

“Anh nghĩ là anh biết cái gì đang xảy ra rồi. Anh nghĩ em đang chuyển dạ…”

 _“Bây giờ !?”_ – Madara phẫn nộ hét lên. – “Ta nghĩ là ta còn bốn tuần nữa!”

“Đừng nhìn anh! Hãy trách em bé vì nó muốn ra lúc nào thì ra!”

Họ nghe tiếng động lớn gần đó. Cả hai người đàn ông cùng quay đầu lại, thấy một cái thứ màu đen đang đứng trên đầu con rồng gỗ đã bị đánh bại. Hashirama trừng mắt nhìn nó chằm chằm, lửa giận bùng cháy trong mắt anh, quan sát nó tan biến vào bóng tối.

“Đừng nghĩ là các ngươi đã thoát, những kẻ chuyển sinh kia” – nó thề. – “Đây mới chỉ là khởi đầu. Ta sẽ trở lại. Ta sẽ tìm các ngươi; ngươi và đứa bé _quý giá_ của ngươi.”

“Quay lại đây, thằng khốn!”

Madara trông thấy một Izuna đang sôi sục tức giận, chạy đua tới chỗ cái bóng đen biến mất. Cậu nhìn quanh quất, sát khí đỏ rực giận dữ vây bủa xung quanh. Tobirama và Mito theo dõi cậu từ xa, những nỗ lực tìm kiếm kẻ địch của cậu không có kết quả. Mito chạy tới chỗ Madara và Hashirama, quỳ xuống kiểm tra tình trạng cả hai.

“Ngài Madara, ngài không sao chứ ?”

Madara mở miệng định trả lời nhưng thay vào đó lại đỏ mặt. Hắn nhăn nhó, đôi mắt trôi xuống vùng ướt đẫm trên quần. Mặt Madara nóng ran lên khi Mito chuyển hướng ánh nhìn của cô tới cùng chỗ. Cô rủa thầm.

“Chúng ta cần quay lại Konoha ngay lập tức” – Mito nghiêm túc nói. – “Mọi chuyện sẽ phức tạp hơn nếu chúng ta không nhanh lên.”

“Tobirama!” – Hashirama gọi, gã Senju tóc trắng chạy nhanh tới bên cạnh anh trai. – “Đệ có thể dùng Phi Lôi Thần Thuật đưa tất cả về nhà không ?”

“Tất nhiên. Đệ đi theo để làm gì ?” – Tobirama cáu khỉnh trả lời. – “Đệ đã hình dung được việc thế này, nên đệ đã chuẩn bị cả rồi. Có một ấn ký trong nhà của Madara, đệ có thể đưa toàn bộ chúng ta tới đó.”

“Tạ ơn trời!” – Hashirama thở hắt ra.

“Nhưng còn cái thứ kì quặc đó….thì sao !?” – Izuna vặn lại. – “Chúng ta không thể để nó trốn thoát.”

“Ngài Izuna, anh trai ngài đang chuyển dạ” – Mito ngăn chặn cậu lại. – “Việc sinh em bé quan trọng hơn là đuổi theo bắt giữ thứ đó. Chúng ta sẽ hỏi ngài Madara sau. Còn bây giờ, chúng ta có chuyện phải làm.”

“Tôi đồng ý với công chúa Mito” – Tobirama thêm vào. – “Ngươi quá nóng vội, Izuna. Ngươi thiếu kỉ luật và điều đó sẽ khiến ngươi thảm bại.”

Izuna im lặng, nhìn xuống và cúi đầu xấu hổ. Mito nhận ra chuyện này. Cô mỉm cười ranh mãnh, thoáng nhìn hai người em trai. Mọi người tập trung xunh quanh Tobirama, chạm vào người anh. Tiếng thét tên thuật vang lên và cảm giác biến dạng nhẹ, tất cả xuất hiện ở nhà Madara.

Hashirama bế người yêu lên, mang hắn tới chỗ tấm nệm trong phòng ngủ của hắn. Madara nằm xuống, thở dốc và cố gắng chống cự với những cơn co thắt. Hashirama nắm bàn tay Madara, cảm thấy thật vô dụng khi người anh yêu đang kêu lên vì đau đớn. Madara ghì chặt bàn tay vào bụng, lòng bàn chân bấu vào lớp vải mềm mại trên tấm nệm, quằn quại trên đó. Madara mở mắt nhìn Hashirama với vẻ mặt cực kì khó chịu.

“Ta thề, ta sẽ chặt đứt nó ngay khi ta có thể” – hắn lặng lập lời thề. – “Đây là lỗi của ngươi!”

“Anh chấp nhận mọi thứ em muốn làm” – Hashirama nói với hắn bằng giọng dịu dàng. – “Nhưng bây giờ thì chỉ cần thở và cố gắng thả lỏng.”

“Ta _đang_ thở! Ta sẽ chết nếu ta không thở, thằng ngu!” – Madara hét lên, cảm thấy một cơn co thắt khác kéo đến. – “Ta thiến ngươi! Ta sẽ _giết_ ngươi!”

“Oh. Tôi có cắt ngang cái gì không ?”

Cả hai người đàn ông quay đầu ra cửa và thấy Sayuri đã đứng ở đó. Cô mang theo túi dụng cụ y khoa bên mình. Sayuri bước tới gần Hashirama và Madara, đặt cái túi xuống và bắt đầu đeo găng tay.

“Tôi đoán là tôi không tới trễ quá” – cô thì thầm khi bắt đầu kéo quần Madara xuống. – “Tôi thấy là ngài vỡ nước ối rồi. Ngài cảm thấy thế nào, Madara ?”

“Như cứt” – hắn trả lời khi Sayuri trùm vải mềm lên chân và dang rộng chân hắn ra. – “Ngươi không hề đùa về việc chuyển dạ…nó thật _kinh khủng.”_

“Đây mới là bắt đầu, ngài Madara” – cô nói khi ấn xung quanh đó. – “Ngay khi nước ối vỡ, những cơn co thắt sẽ tệ hơn và ngài sẽ cảm thấy muốn đẩy ra. Nhưng ngài không thể làm được bởi vì ngài chưa giãn đủ.”

“Bây giờ ta chưa đủ ?”

“Đây này, ở đây có một chỗ mở và nó cần phải mở rộng đủ độ dài trước khi em bé có thể ra ngoài. Nếu không thì ngài sẽ cảm thấy đau khủng khiếp nếu ngài cố gắng đẩy nó ra.”

“Ta phải chờ bao lâu ?”

“Nó phụ thuộc vào cơ thể ngài. Có thể sẽ mất tới vài giờ.”

“VÀI GIỜ !?”

“Đừng lo lắng, ngài Madara” – Sayuri bình tĩnh nói, nở một nụ cười trấn an hắn từ phía dưới chân. – “Tôi ở đây để giúp ngài vượt qua chuyện này. Tất cả chúng ta ở đây.”

Madara cảm thấy Hashirama siết chặt tay hắn, biểu cảm ủng hộ. Hắn cảm thấy dễ chịu vì có Hashirama bên cạnh. Madara để lọt một tiếng thét khi cơn co thắt khác lại kéo tới. Cảm giác như bị xé toạc từ bên trong. Khắp nơi đều đau, đặc biệt là phần thân dưới. Hắn ước mong trong tuyệt vọng rằng quá trình không kéo dài quá lâu.

Không may cho hắn, đúng như lời Sayuri, nó kéo dài đến vài giờ để đủ độ mở rộng cho quá trình sinh nở bắt đầu. Và nó đau _muốn chết_. Madara lớn lên trong thời chiến và cơn đau từ những vết thương bị đâm, đòn đánh vật lý thậm chí bị bỏng không xa lạ gì với hắn. Nhưng cơn đau như thế này không giống bất kì cái gì hắn đã trải qua. Đau kinh khủng đến mức hắn muốn khóc thét mặc dù đã cố kìm chế. Madara nguyền rủa Hashirama vì đã đẩy hắn vào cảnh này thế nhưng đồng thời cũng vui mừng vì cái thằng khốn Senju đó đã ở bên cạnh hắn. Anh thì thầm vào tai hắn những lời động viên nhẹ nhàng và chịu đựng việc Madara nắm chặt tay mình phát đau.

Sayuri nói hắn rặn, nhưng hắn đã quá mệt và đau đớn vì nhưng cơn co thắt liên tục trong vài giờ qua. Hắn đã rặn vài lần trước khi cảm thấy là mình đang không đi được tới đâu cả. Tất cả những gì hắn cảm nhận được là thân dưới như bùng cháy dữ dội. Madara muốn tất cả kết thúc nhưng nó chỉ xảy ra khi khối kí sinh này ra khỏi người hắn.

“Thôi nào, ngài Madara. Ngài đang làm rất tốt” – Sayuri nói. – “Ngài có thể làm được.”

“Ta không thể…” – hắn yếu ớt đáp lại. – “Nó quá…quá sức chịu đựng của ta…”

“Không có gì là quá sức với em hết” – Hashirama cắt ngang. – “Em là Uchiha Madara. Em là người mạnh nhất mà anh biết.”

“Chỉ sức mạnh thể chất không thì không được. Ngươi biết biết điều đó, Hashirama…” – Madara lẩm bẩm.

Hashirama luồn ngón tay vào mái tóc Madara, gạt phần tóc mái đẫm mồ hôi khỏi mặt hắn.

“Madara, khi chúng ta còn là trẻ con, anh luôn cảm thấy mối liên kết đặc biệt với em. Chẳng có ai thèm nghe lời huyên thuyên của một đứt con nít, em đã chú ý đến nó. Vì thế, anh đã luôn nghĩ rằng em là món quà từ thiên thượng ban cho. Đến bây giờ anh vẫn tin như thế.”

“Cái gì ?”

“Ở cạnh em…anh luôn cảm thấy vinh dự khi được thân thiết với một người như em. Madara, em khiến anh có cảm giác như chúng ta có thể làm tất cả mọi thứ cùng với nhau. Anh tạo ra Konoha với sự giúp đỡ của em. Anh sẽ không bao giờ có thể biến giấc mơ của chúng ta thành hiện thực nếu không có em. Thế nên bây giờ, anh muốn em biết rằng em cũng có thể làm điều tương tự. Anh ở đây vì em. Anh luôn luôn ở đây. Đó là lý do tại sao anh _biết_ là em sẽ làm được.”

“Hashirama…đừng nói mấy lời ngu ngốc đó với ta. Bây giờ không phải lúc.”

“Có lẽ đây _là_ thời điểm tốt nhất.” – Sayuri bình luận. – “Ngài Madara, đưa tay ngài cho tôi.”

Madara chậm chạp đưa tay cho vị thầy thuốc. Cô cầm tay hắn đưa xuống dưới chân, dẫn tới một nơi nào đó rồi ấn nhẹ ngón tay của hắn vào thứ gì đó…mềm và ẩm ướt.

“Ngài cảm thấy chứ ? Đó là cái đầu. Nó vừa đổi ngôi” – cô giải thích. – “Một chút nữa thôi ngài Madara, ngài sẽ có thể thấy con mình.”

Con của hắn. Madara sẽ sớm được thấy nó. Ý nghĩ đó làm hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy có một nguồn sức mạnh mới lấp đầy cơ thể. Hắn cắn môi, vài giọt nước mắt rơi xuống mặt vì cơn đau khủng khiếp mà hắn đang chịu đựng. Sayuri nói hắn rặn một lần nữa. Bằng tất cả sức lực mà hắn vừa tập hợp được, hắn ra lệnh cho các búi cơ của mình làm điều đó. Madara cảm thấy như bị bỏng gấp mười lần, nhưng hắn cố vượt qua nó. Hắn rặn một lần nữa với một tiếng thét lớn. Áp lực khổng lồ biến mất. Madara ngã xuống nệm, hoàn toàn kiệt sức. Toàn thân đau nhức và hắn cảm thấy mọi búi cơ trên cơ thể cùng phát đau. Hắn chẳng muốn gì hơn một giấc ngủ ngay và luôn.

Nhưng có cái gì đó đang khóc.

Hắn mệt mỏi ngẩn đầu lên khi tiếng khóc chói tai vang khắp phòng. Nó rất ồn nhưng hắn nhận ra bản thân không cảm thấy phiền hà vì âm thanh đó. Sayuri làm gì đó dưới chân hắn nhưng Madara thực sự chẳng thấy gì. Một vài giây sau, cô quấn một cái cái chăn trắng nhỏ xung quanh em bé rồi nhanh chóng tới gần Madara.

“Chúc mừng ngài” – cô vui vẻ nói. – “Là một bé gái.”

Một bé gái. Hắn nhìn đứa trẻ sơ sinh còn ướt sũng và cáu khỉnh trước mặt. Nó… _con bé_ là khối kí sinh đã hình thành trong người hắn tám tháng trước ? Những chuyển động mà hắn luôn cảm thấy trong bụng là của _con bé?_

Nó dường như quá sức tưởng tượng. Những tháng dài chờ đợi đã đưa hắn tới khoảnh khắc này. Madara ngập ngừng tóm lấy con gái mình từ Sayuri, kéo con bé vào ngực. Bàn tay nhỏ xíu của nó nắm lấy một lọn tóc của hắn, siết chặt. Con bé đã ngừng khóc ngay lập tức khi đã ở trong vòng tay hắn. Mặc dù cuối cùng đã được thấy bé con nhưng hắn lại cảm thấy trong lòng trống rỗng. Một thứ gì đó quen thuộc từng hiện diện; nay nó biến mất nhưng vẫn ở cạnh hắn trong hình dạng một đứa bé sơ sinh đang rúc vào ngực hắn. Madara nhìn vào mặt con bé, chăm chú quan sát.

“Nó…”

Hắn chợt im lặng. Một loạt tính từ miêu tả chạy ngang qua tâm trí : nhỏ bé, quý giá, cau có, tuyệt vời chỉ là một số ít trong đám đó. Tuy nhiên trên tất cả, trông nó thật lộng lẫy. Có thể người khác sẽ thấy nó xấu, nhưng không phải Madara. Con bé là con _của hắn_ ; con gái nhỏ _của hắn_ và hắn đã mang nó đến thế giới này. Hắn chẳng cảm thấy gì ngoài niềm hạnh phúc vô bờ khi ôm nó trong vòng tay. Madara thoáng băn khoăn không biết có phải sự phấn khích mà hắn đang cảm nhận được có phải là điều mà tất cả những bà mẹ mới sinh đều trải qua khi lần đầu được ôm con sau khi sinh hay không. Nếu là vậy, hắn không muốn khoảnh khắc này kết thúc.

“Con bé thật đẹp” – Hashirama nói. – “Em đã làm một việc phi thường, Madara.”

“Ta sẽ không thể làm nếu không có anh.” – Madara đáp lại, đặt bàn tay lên đầu con gái mình. – “Cám ơn anh, Hashirama.”

“Trông nó hơi nhỏ. Có bình thường không ?”

Sayuri cau mày. – “Sinh non trước bốn tuần, đó là còn chưa nhắc tới việc Madara bị thiếu cân trong lúc mang thai. Tôi không hề ngạc nhiên khi thấy con bé nhỏ hơn bình thường đâu. Điều đó có thể gây khó khăn cho sự phát triển trong tương lai, mặc dù hiện giờ trông vẫn khỏe mạnh.”

“Đó là lỗi _của ta…” –_ Madara lẩm bẩm.

Hắn cúi nhìn nhúm tóc xanh đen và dáng vẻ bé nhỏ của con. Madara cảm thấy nước mắt lăn dài trên mặt, hơn cả là hắn đang tự trách mắng bản thân. Con gái hắn có lẽ sẽ phải trải qua cuộc sống khó khăn vì những lỗi lầm mà hắn gây ra. Nó không có lỗi gì trong cái đống hỗn độn này. Nó không đáng bị như vậy. Hắn bấu vào dáng hình bé nhỏ của con, ôm đầu nó bằng bàn tay khi hắn ôm chặt nó hơn.

“Ta xin lỗi…” – Madara thì thầm với con bé. – “Ta xin lỗi về mọi thứ. Vì đã gọi con bằng những từ tệ hại, vì đã không chuyên tâm chăm sóc con, vì đã bắt con phải chào đời sớm khi con chưa sẵn sàng…”

“Madara, đừng tự trách bản thân.” – Hashirama chen vào.

“Nhưng mà…”

“Hãy vui vì con bé khỏe mạnh. Nếu có vấn đề phát sinh, chúng ta sẽ giúp con bé vượt qua nó.”

“Ừ…bây giờ chúng ta chính thức thành cha mẹ.”

“Cần đặt tên cho con bé nữa. Em nghĩ sao, Mama Mada ?”

Madara phớt lờ chuyện biệt danh dành cho hắn ngày càng quá lố mà tập trung vào con gái trong vòng tay. Hắn dựa lưng vào Hashirama, nhìn khuôn mặt nhăn nhó trước mặt. Nó vẫn còn đang túm tóc Madara giật mạnh, tay kia giơ ra tìm kiếm thứ gì đó. Hắn cẩn thận đưa ngón tay ra chạm vào nắm đấm khỏ xíu. Con bé chộp lấy tay hắn ngay lập tức và đưa vào miệng mút. Hắn mỉm cười nhìn con, trông cô bé có vẻ hài lòng và thư giãn trong vòng tay hắn. Madara nhìn chăm chăm vào khuôn mặt con.

“Izumi. Ta muốn tên nó là Izumi.”

Hashirama mỉm cười, vòng tay ôm lấy người anh yêu. – “Anh nghĩ tên đó hoàn hảo rồi.”

“Izumi, hãy tha thứ cho người mẹ tồi của con” – Madara nói với con bé, cọ má vào gò má nhỏ của con. – “Ta hứa sẽ luôn bảo vệ con. Ta sẽ không mắc phải những sai lầm ngu ngốc đó nữa.”

“Con bé sẽ tha thứ cho em. Nó còn quá nhỏ để cảm thấy căm ghét, nên em sẽ ổn thôi.”

“Ta đoán là tốt hơn chúng ta nên cho mọi người biết tin này ?”

“Ừ, chúng ta nên thế.”

Chưa đầy hai giây sau, cánh cửa bật mở và Izuna ùa vào phòng. Tobirama với Mito đứng nhìn phía sau, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi ngoài hành lang.

“Em nghe tiếng khóc!” – cậu kêu lên. – “Trai hay gái ? Nói cho em biết đi ! Em không thể không hồi hộp được !”

“Là con gái, Izuna.” – Madara đáp lại.

Izuna tới sát bên anh trai, quỳ xuống bên cạnh, nhìn vào đứa trẻ sơ sinh là cháu gái của cậu. Nụ cười nở rộng trên môi Izuna khi cậu dịu dàng chọt vào má Izumi. Nó né tránh ngón tay của cậu, vùi mặt vào ngực mẹ. Izuna để vọt một tiếng suýt xoa khi nhìn thấy hành động đó.

“Con bé _dễ thương quá_! Hơi cáu khỉnh, nhưng đáng yêu!” – Izuna tuyên bố. – “Tên nó là gì thế ?”

“Izumi.”

“Izumi ? Tuyệt đấy!” – cậu chúc mừng. – “Ta đã có một chân trong vụ ‘người chú được thương nhất’ ! Tên con bé được đặt theo tên ta! Đánh bại ta đi, Tobirama!”

“Ta thực sự không quan tâm” – Tobirama tỏ ra lạnh nhạt. – “Ta không hề bắt đầu vụ thi thố với ngươi về thứ gì đó tầm thường như vậy.”

Izuna quắc mắt nhìn Tobirama trước khi quay lại với Madara. – “Em bế nó được không ?”

“Hãy nhẹ tay với con bé” – hắn nói, nhẹ nhàng trao con gái vào tay chú nó.

Con bé bắt đầu ọ ẹ khóc trong vòng tay cậu, khiến Izuna cau mày. – “Em đã làm gì sai à ?”

“Tôi nghĩ là con bé giống mẹ nó nhất ở khoảng này, người khác ôm làm nó không thoải mái.” – Hashirama đoán.

“Không sao đâu mà, bé Izumi. Chú ‘Zuzu không làm đau con đâu’.” – Izuna nhẹ nhàng quơ tay trước mặt nó, nhẹ nhàng vuốt tóc con bé. – “Chú Tobi là kẻ hay càu nhàu, đừng nghe lời hắn khi con lớn lên. Biết chưa ?”

“Này!” – Tobirama cáu kỉnh nạt.

“Tôi chắc chắn là cậu ta chỉ đùa thôi, ngài Tobirama” – Mito cười khúc khích, nghiêng người qua Izuna trộm nhìn đứa bé. – “Nó thật đáng yêu! Tôi mong là khi lớn lên nó cũng sẽ trở thành người tuyệt vời như cha mẹ mình.”

“Mito ?” – Hashirama đột nhiên gọi.

“Vâng ?”

“Gần đây tôi hay nghĩ…”

“Chuyện gì ạ ?”

“Tôi cần Madara cho phép, nhưng…”

“Nói toẹt ra đi, Hashirama.”

“Em có muốn làm mẹ đỡ đầu của Izumi không ?”

Madara trố mắt nhìn Hashirama, đứng phắt dậy và nhăn mặt vì cơn đau nhức kéo theo nó. – “Cái gì !? Ta chưa bao giờ đồng ý chuyện như thế!”

“Đấy là lý do tại sao anh nói cần phải có sự cho phép của em trước” – Hashirama lặng lẽ đáp, thu người né tránh những cú đấm mà Madara có thể táng vào anh. – “Vài tuần ở cạnh nhau đã chứng minh rằng anh có thể tin tưởng nàng ấy. Mito cũng giúp đỡ chúng ta tìm thấy em và chấp thuận mối quan hệ của chúng ta. Anh nghĩ là nàng xứng đáng với cái gì đó giá trị hơn. Về cơ bản, chúng ta đã khiến danh dự của Mito đối với tộc Uzumaki bị tổn hại.”

“Tôi rất hãnh diện” – Mito trả lời. – “Được trở thành mẹ đỡ đầu cho hậu duệ của cả Senju và Uchiha là niềm vinh dự của tôi. Tất nhiên là trong điều kiện ngài Madara thấy ổn với chuyện đó.”

Madara im lặng quan sát biểu cảm chân thành trên gương mặt Mito. Hắn liếc mắt nhìn sang phía con gái trong tay Izuna, cô bé nhăn nhó nắm chặt ngón tay Izuna. Hắn thở dài, quay lại nhìn Mito.

“Được thôi” – Madara nói. – “Ta có thể chấp nhận. Nhưng nếu ngươi làm bất cứ chuyện gì hãm hại con bé, ta chắc chắn rằng ngươi sẽ không bao giờ được thấy bình minh ngày mới nữa, công chúa hay không cũng vậy.”

“Đã nhận được lời cảnh cáo” – Mito trả lời. – “Ngài Madara, bây giờ ngài và cả bé Izumi đã được an toàn, ngài có thể cho chúng tôi biết kẻ nào đã bắt giữ ngài không ?”

“Ta không dám chắc nó là _cái gì”_ – Madara giải thích, gối đầu lên đùi Hashirama. – “Nó nói nó là ý chí của Công Chúa Kaguya, kẻ được gọi là ‘Mẫu Thân’. Nó muốn Izumi…bởi vì con bé sẽ sở hữu Rinnengan.”

“Rinnengan!?” – Tobirama kinh ngạc kêu lên. – “Đôi mắt linh thiêng của Lục Đạo Tiên Nhân, điều gì khiến nó tin rằng đứa trẻ này sẽ có đôi mắt đã không xuất trong nhiều thế kỷ qua ?”

“Điều gì đó về việc ta và Hashirama là chuyển sinh của hai người con ngài Lục Đạo và kết hợp chakra của bọn ta lại sẽ sinh ra chakra của Lục Đạo. Bởi vì bọn ta là chuyển sinh nên chỉ duy nhất bọn ta là đàn ông mà có khả năng sinh con. Nó nói rằng cơ thể Kaguya bị phong ấn trên mặt trăng và chỉ Rinnengan mới có thể mở phong ấn. Ta không chắc ta hiểu hết mọi thứ, nhưng thứ nó muốn là dùng Izumi như bình phong để hồi sinh Kaguya.”

“Thật điên rồ!” – Izuna giận dữ. – “Làm như chúng ta sẽ để nó mang con bé đi và dùng nó để hồi sinh một mụ phù thủy đã chết không bằng!”

“Đó chính xác là những gì anh đã nói với nó.”

“Anh biết đấy, tiết lộ hết thông tin cho anh biết chắc chắn không phải là ý tưởng hay ho gì để làm đâu. Bây giờ thì cái thứ đó có một gia đình bốn thành viên đang rất tức giận muốn đá đít nó nếu nó quyết định lảng vảng lại gần đây lần nữa.”

“Không bao gồm tôi à ?” – Mito tò mò hỏi.

“Tất nhiên là có cô, công chúa Mito. Tôi loại trừ Tobirama.” – Izuna châm chọc.

“ _Đồ khố– ”_

Tiếng khóc lớn vang lên, tất cả mọi người trong phòng trừ Madara đều rụt người lại. Izumi khóc to, rõ ràng đang rất không vui với tiếng ồn và sự căng thẳng đang leo thang xung quanh. Madara lấy con bé lại từ tay Izuna, ôm vào lòng và bắt đầu ngân nga nhỏ vào tai nó. Âm lượng giảm dần, mặc dù nó vẫn còn nức nở khe khẽ.

“Xem ra ngài rất ổn cũng như đã sẵn sàng với vai trò làm mẹ” – Sayuri tuyên bố.

“Ta chẳng có vấn đề gì với chuyện đó. Ta chỉ không muốn nói gọi ta là ‘mẹ’.” – Madara chỉnh lại. – “Ta từ chối chức danh đó.”

“Nhưng Mama Mada là một cách gọi dễ thương!” – Hashirama kêu rên.

“Đừng gọi ta như vậy! Đừng có hạ thấp ta !”

“Em nghĩ cho Izumi đi ! Nó sẽ dễ dàng gọi em là “mama” bởi vì tên em được bắt đầu với chữ ‘ma’ !”

“Tuyệt đối không!”

“Đi mà! Làm ơn ?”

“KHÔNG!”

Những người còn lại nhìn cảnh này mà chảy mồ hôi hột xuống trán. Tobirama mặt nghệch ra khi hai người anh lớn hơn đang hành xử như trẻ con.

“Thỉnh thoảng, ta thực sự tự hỏi làm sao các người yêu nhau được” – Tobirama ra vẻ chết tâm nhìn cặp đôi kia cãi nhau.

***

Trong vài ngày kế tiếp, cả Madara và Izumi đều được Sayuri cho phép ra ngoài. Cặp cha mẹ đã thiết kế một căn phòng trong nhà Madara trong lúc họ chờ đón đứa con sắp chào đời. Hashirama muốn nó màu hồng để thể hiện sự đáng yêu của con bé, nhưng Madara quyết liệt không đồng ý và muốn có màu xanh navy để biểu thị dòng dõi của nó. Cuối cùng nó được Izuna sơn màu tím vì không ai trong hai người có chung ý kiến sẽ sơn màu nào. Tạ ơn trời, cả Hashirama và Madara đều đồng ý với lối trang trí và những món đồ chơi trung tính đó.

Cuối cùng Hashirama ở cùng nhà với Madara và đang cân nhắc chuyện dọn tới luôn vì con họ đã ra đời. Cặp đôi đã có đêm đầu tiên kiệt sức vì Izumi là ưu tiên hàng đầu, con bé cần được cho ăn sữa, thay tã và bế vài tiếng trong đêm. Rất may, chuyện đó không quá kinh khủng với cả hai người vì cơ bản thì Izumi không phải là một đứa bé hay quấy khóc, đặc biệt là với Madara. Không mất quá nhiều thời gian để cả hai ổn định cuộc sống cùng với con gái, mỗi ngày họ lại yêu nhau nhiều hơn.

Tuy nhiên, tâm trạng tốt đẹp của họ bị phá tan lần nữa vào một tuần sau khi sinh. Các trưởng lão phát hiện ra sự ra đời sớm của Izumi và cực kì tức giận. Không ai chấp nhận con bé như là người kế thừa của gia tộc bởi vì nó được sinh ra bởi hai người đàn ông, một đứa con ngoài giá thú, và là con gái. Họ nói với những người đứng đầu gia tộc rằng cô bé là sự ô nhục gớm ghiếc đối với cả hai gia tộc và con bé cần được “kiểm tra” để họ _cân nhắc_ chuyện chấp nhận nó là một phần của gia tộc. Madara suýt nữa là bộc phát mong muốn đồ sát hết bọn họ khi họ đề nghị tách cô bé ra khỏi hắn. Sát khí của Madara tràn ngập căn phòng, khiến cho một trong các trưởng lão bất tỉnh. Hắn thề rằng nếu bất cứ ai trong số họ chạm vào Izumi hoặc cố gắng lấy nó làm vật thí nghiệm như chuột bạch, hắn sẽ không ngần ngại giết chết tại chỗ. Hashirama, bình thường là người rất hòa nhã và không nghiêm nghị, bây giờ cực kì giận dữ với những lời đề nghị đó và thậm chí ủng hộ quyết định của Madara, nếu bọn họ làm hại con gái hai người thì sẽ có hậu quả _nghiêm trọng_.

Các trưởng lão đã quyết định sẽ chấp thuận ý kiến của cả hai, nhưng họ cũng không nói gì về số phận của Izumi. Con bé sẽ phải tự chứng minh bản thân trước khi họ chấp nhận con bé như một trong số họ. Madara thề rằng, một ngày trong tương lai, Izumi sẽ khiến tất cả bọn họ nuốt lại những lời đó.

So với đám trưởng lão, người dân thường lại thích thú, vui vẻ, mặc dù vẫn nghi ngờ về nhân tố mới xuất hiện trong làng. Nhiều phụ nữ vây quanh Madara trong nỗ lực muốn nhìn thấy con gái hắn và tất cả bọn họ đều chúc mừng hắn đã sinh nở thành công, cũng có vài câu hỏi được đặt ra về chuyện hắn có bị mổ bụng hay không. Lần nữa, Madara dùng Susanoo của hắn đuổi hết đám đó đi. Izumi cười khúc khích khi cô bé nhìn thấy đám phụ nữ chạy tán loạn và hoảng sợ vì mẹ nó dọa họ.

Hashirama đã tìm thấy một người từ một ngôi làng xa xôi hơn ở Hỏa Quốc, người chấp nhận chứng giám cho cuộc hôn nhân giữa hai người đàn ông. Những người khác, đặc biệt là những người lớn tuổi sẽ không thừa nhận, nhưng nó vẫn là một cuộc hôn phối chính thức. Madara chẳng nói gì khi Hashirama báo tin cho hắn biết. Tất cả những gì hắn thể hiện là một nụ cười nhỏ. Tuy nhiên, Izumi đã thay mẹ mình biểu lộ niềm vui sướng. Con bé kêu lên một cách vui vẻ, nở nụ cười bự chảng không có cái răng nào nhìn cha mình, vung chân đá vào không khí.

Trước khi họ kịp nhận ra, cả hai đã đứng đối diện nhau, mặc trên người bộ kimono đẹp nhất và những người ủng hộ họ đứng vây xung quanh quan sát. Ngạc nhiên hơn cả là có một số thành viên của tộc Senju và Uchiha. Tobirama và Izuna lườm đám người đó, đề phòng chuyện họ tới thó thức ăn hơn là ăn mừng đám cưới của anh trai mình. Izumi, con bé đang được Tobirama bế, bắt chước y hệt hành động của họ. Con bé nheo đôi mắt màu nâu gỗ, cau có nhìn đám người xung quanh. Hashirama cười khúc khích khi thấy cảnh tượng đáng yêu đó.

“Con bé trông rất giống em khi nó trừng mắt nhìn người khác!” – anh cười rộ lên. – “Anh đoán là anh biết nó giống ai nhiều hơn rồi đó!”

“Ta thà là nó giống mình còn hơn là kế thừa sự ngu ngốc từ người cha đần độn” – Madara tuyên bố.

Hashirama lại bật cười trước khi anh kéo người anh yêu vào cái ôm ấm áp. Anh hôn Madara, trao cho hắn tất cả những gì anh cảm thấy trong một nụ hôn. Tất cả bắt đầu bằng việc lia đá, một trò tiêu khiển bình thường mà lại dẫn anh đến với người anh thực sự yêu và kết hôn với người đó. Anh chúc phúc cho những vị thần ở trên cao vì đã mang Madara đến đời anh. Hashirama còn ca ngợi họ nhiều hơn vì đã cho phép Izumi tồn tại. Đây là khởi đầu mới cho một nhà ba người bọn họ và anh sẽ làm tất cả mọi thứ mình có thể làm để có một tương lai tươi sáng.

Izuna thở dài, ngắm nhìn cặp vợ chồng mới cưới trong khoảnh khắc hạnh phúc nhất đời họ. Cậu thực sự cảm thấy hạnh phúc khi anh trai mình có thể tìm thấy niềm vui. Cậu cúi thấp đầu, nhìn chằm chằm xuống đất. Izuna biết cậu sẽ không bao giờ có được hạnh phúc như vậy trong đời; thứ tình yêu mà cậu mong muốn. Cậu trộm nhìn xuyên qua tóc mái, thấy đối tượng tình cảm của mình đang nói chuyện với Mito. Cuối cùng cậu cũng phát hiện ra cảm xúc của mình dành cho gã Senju. Bằng cách nào đó, thậm chí hắn còn không thèm cố gắng, Tobirama vô tình đã lẻn vào trái tim Izuna.

“Ném hoa cưới!”

Izuna giật mình khi một đám đông phụ nữ cúi xuống tìm bó hoa mà anh trai cậu đã bất cẩn vứt đi. Nó nảy lên giữa những bàn tay trước khi bay theo một hướng khác. Mito nhìn theo hết sức tinh quái khi bó hoa cuối cùng yên vị trong bàn tay trống của Tobirama, tay kia đã dùng để bế Izumi. Đám phụ nữ rên rỉ vì vận may của mình trong khi Tobirama trông cực kì bối rối trước bộ mặt đưa đám của họ.

“Tôi đã làm gì sai ?” – anh hỏi Mito.

Cô bật cười khúc khích. – “Ồ, đây chỉ là truyền thống ngớ ngẩn dành cho cô dâu, trong trường hợp này là chú rể, ném hoa cưới của họ vào không trung. Nếu ai bắt được bó hoa thì người đó là người kế tiếp kết hôn.”

“Tôi không biết nên phấn khởi hay kinh hoàng đây…”

“Ngài nên phấn khởi, Tobirama! Hôn nhân là thứ rất đáng mong đợi, đặc biệt là nếu ngài yêu ai đó” – Mito nói, bước tới quá gần Tobirama theo ý kiến của Izuna. – “Nhân tiện đây, ngài có chắc rằng mình không nói dối khi ngài nói rằng ngài độc thân ?”

“Tôi không nói dối. Vì sao cô hỏi vậy ?”

“Tôi phát hiện ra là thật khó tin khi một người đàn ông đẹp trai, mạnh mẽ, và thông minh như ngài lại không có ai yêu mến.”

“Ừm…”

“Có lẽ tôi nên chộp lấy anh ngay khi có cơ hội. Thật là xấu hổ khi để vụt mất một phần thưởng giá trị như vầy.”

“Mito…?”

Izuna thấy tầm nhìn đỏ rực nhưng đó chắc chắn không phải do màu tóc của Mito. Cậu không nghĩ được gì sáng suốt khi phóng tới chỗ hai người kia và đẩy Mito tránh ra. Cô tỏ ra kinh ngạc khi thấy sát khí giận dữ bủa vây xung quanh Izuna.

“Biến đi! Hắn là của ta!”

Izuna chớp chớp mắt khi nhận ra cậu vừa la hét cái gì. Cậu đập tay lên mặt, nguyền rủa cái mồm to và sự nóng nảy của mình. Izuna trộm nhìn xuyên qua những ngón tay, thấy nụ cười ra chiều biết tuốt trên mặt Mito.

“Tôi đã biết rồi” – cô nói. – “Tôi đã nghi ngờ, nhưng cái này chứng minh rất rõ ràng. Ngài thích Tobirama, đúng không, Izuna ?”

Izuna lườm cô. – “Cô như phù thủy…”

“Izuna ?”

Cậu ngập ngừng quay đầu lại, thấy Tobirama đang đứng nhìn mình không rõ cảm xúc. Một khoảng lặng dài sau đó trước khi có người mở lời. Izumi toét miệng cười nhìn cậu và gật đầu về phía Tobirama như muốn cổ vũ cậu giải thích với người đàn ông tóc trắng. Izuna thở dài, cúi đầu xuống lần nữa.

“Ta…ta không biết những gì ta nói có thể tác động tới ngươi hay không, cũng không biết có thay đổi được suy nghĩ của ngươi về ta không, nhưng…đối với ta ngươi rất đặc biệt. Ngươi là một thằng mắc dịch bướng bỉnh, nhưng ta chấp nhận điều đó ở ngươi. Ta không biết tại sao hoặc bằng cách nào, nhưng ngươi đã khiến ta có cảm xúc với ngươi. Ta nghĩ cái ta muốn nói là…”

Cậu hít thở sâu, nhìn vào đôi mắt đỏ mà mình ngưỡng mộ.

“Ta không muốn tiếp tục đánh nhau với ngươi. Nếu sau vụ này ngươi không muốn thấy ta nữa, ta chấp nhận nó, nhưng ta phải nói ra. Ta…tôi yêu anh, Senju Tobirama.”

Tobirama chẳng có biểu cảm gì, gương mặt hoàn toàn trống rỗng. Anh không nói một lời; trao Izumi lẫn bó hoa cho Izuna trước khi lặng lẽ rời khỏi khu vực đám cưới. Izuna cắn môi, nỗ lực kìm nén không để cảm xúc của mình bùng nổ. Cậu nên biết phản ứng của Tobirama là như thế nào, suy nghĩ khác đi chỉ là hi vọng sai lầm. Cậu ôm chặt Izumi, nhẹ run lên.

“Cho nó chút thời gian, Izuna” – cậu nghe thấy Hashirama nói và người đàn ông Senju đặt tay lên vai cậu. – “Nó sẽ cho cậu câu trả lời khi đã suy nghĩ thông suốt. Trước giờ nó luôn như vậy.”

“Tôi nghĩ là tôi đã biết rõ câu trả lời của hắn là gì.”

“Ah-ah!” – Izumi líu lo, kéo kéo kimono của Izuna và lắc lắc cái đầu nhỏ. – “Ah-ah!”

“Cám ơn con vì đã khiến chú dễ chịu hơn, bé Izumi” – Izuna nói, cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn. – “Nhưng chú nghĩ là chú Tobi và chú “Zuzu” sẽ không thể ở cạnh nhau trừ phi là kẻ thù.”

Izumi bĩu môi. Cô bé có nhiều thứ phải học hỏi, với đám cưới vừa rồi của cha mẹ mình nó sẽ còn nhiều thứ sẽ cùng trải qua với họ. Cám ơn trời vì con bé sẽ có một gia đình yêu thương nhau ủng hộ mình suốt cuộc đời.

Bé sẽ luôn luôn có điều đó.


	10. Chapter 10

Hashirama thở ra một cách thỏa mãn khi anh bước xuống đường phố Konoha, bàn tay anh đan vào tay Madara. Không còn ai chào đón họ bằng những ánh mắt săm soi và biểu cảm không tán thành. Họ đã mất một thời gian dài để lấy lại sự tôn trọng của cả người dân và shinobi hai bên gia tộc. Thỉnh thoảng những người lớn tuổi trong tộc vẫn buông những lời xúc phạm, nhưng những thành viên còn lại đã chấp nhận và thậm chí đồng ý kết hợp hai gia tộc lại với nhau. Sự thù địch giữa tộc Senju và Uchiha đã giảm đi rất nhiều kể từ đám cưới của họ khoảng bốn năm về trước. Một khởi đầu đáng kì vọng cho cả hai bên.

Hai người dừng lại khi thấy ba gương mặt thân quen. Con gái của họ đang cố gắng vung cánh tay của hai người chú để ủng hộ sự tiến triển của họ. Cả Izuna và Tobirama đã trải qua một thời gian dài sau sự cố ở đám cưới. Sau khi Izuna thú nhận tình cảm với kẻ thù đáng ghét của mình, Tobirama đã thừa nhận anh có những cảm xúc mâu thuẫn về cậu trai Uchiha. Nhưng người đàn ông Senju vốn bướng bỉnh, anh từ chối tiếp xúc thân mật với Izuna hơn nữa. Với những lời khích lệ từ anh trai và người anh rể, Izuna quyết định sẽ làm mọi cách để chinh phục trái tim gã Senju. Nỗ lực bền bỉ (và đôi khi khác thường) của cậu cuối cùng cũng giúp Tobirama nhận ra và sớm không thể phủ nhận cảm xúc của mình dành cho cậu Uchiha. Họ trở thành một cặp đôi trong một năm sau đó và gần đây vừa kết hôn.

Izumi nhìn thấy cha mẹ mình và cô bé ngừng lắc lư. Nó buông tay khỏi tay chú mình và lao về phía họ. Khi chạy đến đủ gần, cô bé ôm lấy chân mẹ mình.

“Mama!” – Izumi vui mừng chào hỏi.

Madara mỉm cười với con gái, từ đầu tiên mà Izumi nói được vừa vặn lại là hắn. Con bé gọi hắn là “Mama”. Hắn cực kì nỗ lực trong việc dạy con gọi “cha”, cuối cùng cứ như là dạy cho người điếc. Izumi tiếp tục gọi hắn là “Mama” và hắn đã mắc kẹt với danh xưng đó sau ba năm liên tục nghe con bé gọi mình. Danh xưng không còn làm hắn thấy phiền hà nữa; thực tế, nó còn khiến hắn thấy vui khi nghe con bé gọi thế.

“Con rất vui vì mẹ ở đây!” – cô bé kêu lên, nhảy cẫng lên. – “Anh chị em của con đã ở đây chưa ?”

“Không. Izumi. Không có gì trong bốn tháng nữa.” – Madara nói, quỳ xuống ngang tầm con bé.

“Oh!” – Izumi bĩu môi, úp mặt vào cái bụng phồng to của Madara. – “Lớn nhanh nào, em bé! Chị muốn thấy em!”

Hashirama bật cười khi thấy vẻ ngây thơ ngọt ngào của Izumi mặc dù trong nội tâm anh đã rùng mình nhớ lại khoảnh khắc lúc Madara phát hiện ra hắn lại mang thai. Madara nói rõ với Hashirama tuy Izumi là phước lành và việc có thêm con là rất tuyệt vời, nhưng hắn thực sự không muốn trải qua “niềm vui” mang thai lần nữa. Nếu Hashirama muốn có thêm con, anh sẽ là người phải mang nó. Thật không may, họp đã trải qua chút…”chuyện” trong một đêm nọ và vài tuần sau Madara bắt đầu có dấu hiệu ốm nghén. Madara đã rất giận dữ và suýt đốt trụi ngôi nhà của họ bằng Hỏa thuật mà hắn dùng để nhắm vào Hashirama. Izumi đã lo lắng việc mẹ cô bé đang chết dần và Madara phải giải thích là cô bé sắp làm chị. Sau đó cô bé bắt đầu huýt sáo nhảy nhót và vui sướng nói về những thứ mình sẽ làm với em trai hoặc em gái tương lai.

“Mama, mẹ thực sự béo lên.”

“Ta biết rồi” – Madara lầm bầm, nhìn Hashirama bằng ánh mắt sắc như dao cạo.

“Này, chúng ta yêu em cho dù em trông như thế nào, có bụng phệ hay không cũng thế” – Hashirama vui vẻ đáp lại.

Hashirama thấy bầu trời đầy sao khi Madara đấm vào mặt anh. Izumi lo lắng ôm lấy anh trong khi Madara la hét trong bộ dạng dễ bị kích động. Tobirama lấy tay che mặt trước trò hề của anh trai ngốc nghếch và Izuna rơi một giọt mồ hôi to đùng xuống mặt. Hashirama cười ầm ĩ khi hôn phu tức giận buông lời lăng mạ anh. Thậm chí lúc đang giận điên, Madara trông vẫn cực kì đáng yêu trong mắt anh.

“Ừ. Anh cũng yêu em, Madara.”

***

Hai người ngồi xuống bên bờ sông Naka, hoa anh đào nở rơi xuống khi họ ngắm mặt trăng tròn vạnh. Hashirama kéo Madara vào ngực, ôm người anh yêu. Madara đặt tay lên bụng bầu của hắn, mỉm cười, dịu dàng chọt chọt nó.

“Ta vẫn chưa hết giận ngươi đâu” – hắn nói. – “nhưng ta cũng hạnh phúc.”

“Có phải em đang mong kì này là con trai không ?” – Hashirama chợt hỏi.

“Ta có mong vậy; nhưng nếu lại là con gái, ta không để ý đâu. Nhưng ta không thích việc bản thân to lớn như hiện giờ. Bụng không to như vậy khi có Izumi. Ta vẫn còn ốm nghén nhưng giờ ổn rồi.

“Mọi thứ sẽ ổn. Rồi em sẽ thấy.” – Hashirama nói trước khi anh rời khỏi Madara, đỡ hắn ở phía sau. – “Anh nghĩ là chúng ta nên quay lại nhà. Izumi không thể ngủ nếu con bé không thấy em ở gần.”

“Ừ. Nhưng trước khi đi, chúng ta ôn lại chút chuyện xưa.”

Hashirama chớp mắt bối rối khi thấy Madara ném một hòn đá vào không trung trước khi chụp nó lại. Hắn vào tư thế để ném nó đi. Hashirama mỉm cười, nhặt lấy một hòn đá đẹp. Hai người đàn ông cùng ném một cách đồng bộ hoàn hảo. Những hòn đá băng qua sông Naka cùng với nhau. Đáp xuống bờ bên kia.

Trước đây những hòn đá nằm ở hai bên bờ, bây giờ đã ở cùng một phía.

Cùng với nhau.


End file.
